The Guardian Angel Sequence
by LadyTiger06
Summary: This is a sequence of mine I made up a long, long time ago. It just has season one characters. Just thought I'd put it up for the heck of it! Hope you like! A/N: If you read all of it and like it, R/R and I'll write the last chapter!
1. The Guardians

1 The Guardians  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
This is part of the story of the Digi Destined. Before it is told, some information may be needed. There are eight children: Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, T.K., and Kari. They are the Digi Destined. They each have a Digimon, Tag, and Crest. Tai's Digimon is Agumon, Matt's is Gabumon, Sora's is Biyomon, Joe's is Gomamon, Izzy's is Tentomon, Mimi's is Palmon, T.K.'s is Patamon, and Kari's is Gatomon. Each of their Digimon can Digivolve into higher, more powerful stages. They fight the evil Digimon. Like Myotismon and the Dark Masters. That is the basic information about them. However, there is so much more to know, much more.  
  
Now one of the questions that many Digimon and the Digi Destined have is how were the Digimon and the Digital World and all of those other things created? Or who created them? In this story, they may find out, though that isn't the main plot of the story. This story tells of many other things…  
  
  
  
(The Story)  
  
  
  
Wizardmon, a Digimon, tried to get to the surface of the lake to breath, but he wasn't built for swimming. He had been thrown in the river by Myotismon and had been carried downstream. Now he was in the fog barrier, put up by Myotismon that separated the outside world from the one town. He was weakened. He broke the surface. But he couldn't stay up. Suddenly, he heard a high pitched sound that sounded like laughter. But it wasn't evil. He thought he saw a sleek, long gray body coming towards him. But he slipped under the surface of the water.  
  
Wizardmon had seen a sleek long gray body swimming towards him. It was a dolphin, though he didn't know that was what it was. The dolphin dived under the water and pushed him back up to the surface. It turned the fin on its back towards him, as if it was telling him to grab hold of it. He did, and the dolphin floated there on the surface of the water, holding him up. Suddenly, the sound of a large creature swimming though the water was heard. Though Wizardmon didn't know it then, it was Zudomon (Ultimate stage of Joe's Gomamon) swimming through the water with Joe, T.K., and Patamon on his back. The dolphin's high-pitched chatter broke through the air.  
  
"What's that?" Wizardmon (and the dolphin) heard a voice (T.K.) ask.  
  
"I think that's a dolphin. I recognize the noise." Another voice (Joe) answered.  
  
"Please…wait…Crest…" Wizardmon gasped out. He was going to lose consciousness soon because he was so weak. The dolphin gave another chattering sound, this time it sounded worried. It swam up to Zudomon, who stopped swimming. "Please… get the Crest…to the Eighth Child…" Wizardmon gasped out, holding up the Tag and Crest that belonged to Kari (the Eighth Child), and he lost consciousness. The dolphin swam to beside Zudomon, where T.K., Joe, and Patamon pulled the unconscious Wizardmon onto Zudomon's back. They expected the dolphin to then swim away, afraid of the large swimming Zudomon, but the dolphin continued swimming beside them as they continued through the mist.  
  
Joe, T.K., and Patamon watched Wizardmon, waiting for him to wake up. The three seemed sad almost. The dolphin cocked her head, looking at them with one of her eyes. She seemed to smile. She dived under the water, then shot out through the surface with barely a splash, and leaped clear over Zudomon's back and landed smoothly in the water again. T.K. laughed.  
  
"That was neat!" T.K. exclaimed, and Patamon nodded. The dolphin's cockiness and happy-always attitude had made them happier. As if the dolphin had woken Wizardmon, Wizardmon stirred and groaned. T.K., Joe, and Patamon looked over at him, while the dolphin watched him from the water. He woke up. The dolphin gave a happy chattering sound and dived under the water, shooting out again over Zudomon's back and landing again smoothly. Wizardmon looked at her a moment in wonder. Then he turned to the two boys. They talked for a little bit, but suddenly Zudomon stopped.  
  
"What is it, Zudomon?" Joe asked.  
  
"Joe, the fog is too thick and I'm getting lost. I can either continue and hope I go the right way, or turn around."  
  
"Or you can follow me." A voice said. It wasn't Joe, T.K., Patamon, or Wizardmon.  
  
"Who said that?" Zudomon demanded.  
  
"I did." Replied the same voice and the dolphin swam in front of Zudomon and faced him. The two kids and Digimon looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You, the dolphin?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"Yes." Replied the voice again, and it was the dolphin. "Follow me, I can get you through the fog."  
  
"How can we know that you won't lead us right to Myotismon?" Zudomon asked. The dolphin seemed to think about that a moment.  
  
"Well, I won't. There are many things in life that you can't know. You can only believe. Or not." The dolphin said, and began to swim in the direction slightly to the right. Zudomon followed. After not long, they reached land. It was the shoreline of the town. Zudomon got out of the water and onto the land.  
  
"Well, we're sorry to say 'bye to you, dolphin – " Joe started to say, but the dolphin cut him off.  
  
"Say goodbye? You don't have to." The dolphin said. And she leaped into the air and suddenly turned into a eagle. She flew over to Zudomon and landed on one of the spikes on his back beside Joe. They looked at her, surprised.  
  
"I'll explain later, but you need to get to the others. Follow me, I'll lead you to them." The eagle said. She spread her wings and flew in front of Zudomon, and she led them to the Convention Center, where the other Digi Destined were. She folded her wings and landed in a tree near Zudomon. The kids and Digimon looked at her a moment but turned their attention to Wizardmon. He had gone over to the limp, gray, dead looking Lillymon, who had been attacked by Myotismon and hurt badly. Wizardmon healed her, and she leaped up.  
  
"Wizardmon! One of Myotismon's henchmen!" She exclaimed and nearly attacked him before T.K. stopped her and explained what happened.  
  
"Well, everyone's here besides Kari and Gatomon, and the next thing we do is find her. But where do we look?" Tai said, asking the other kids and Digimon the question. Joe and T.K. gave the eagle a sideways glance. In answer, the eagle spread her wings, taking flight. The kids and Digimon noticed her.  
  
"What's that eagle doing?" Sora asked.  
  
"It looks like it's trying to tell us something." Mimi said. And the eagle was. She didn't want to frighten them by simply speaking, so she was trying to tell them with her body language: she was cocking her head in one direction, landing in trees in that direction, etc. She got frustrated because they weren't getting the message. So finally she just spoke.  
  
"Follow me!" She said, exasperatedly. The kids and Digimon looked surprised. "You want to find Kari and Gatomon, so I'll show you where they are! Follow me!"  
  
"I don't trust the eagle." Lillymon said.  
  
"You can trust her. She will lead you to Kari and Gatomon, if you follow her." Wizardmon said.  
  
"He's right. Follow her and find Kari and Gatomon." Joe said. The kids looked at him in surprise. "We've had some experiences with her." He added.  
  
"Well, it's your choice. Whoever wants to find them can follow me. Or not. But I'm going." The eagle said. She spread her wings and flew off. Wizardmon followed after her immediately, soon followed by Joe, Zudomon, T.K., and Patamon. Finally the others followed. When they caught up to the eagle, Wizardmon, Joe, Zudomon, T.K., and Patamon, they saw that they had stopped in front of a large building with a large glass sphere on the top of it. The eagle landed on the ground and turned into a white tiger.  
  
"You changed again? First a dolphin to eagle, now eagle to tiger? What are we supposed to call you?" Joe asked.  
  
"White tiger." She corrected. "And yes, I changed again. I have three forms I can use at the moment. One for water, one for air, one for land. Dolphin, eagle, white tiger. You can call me Tiger.  
  
"I have a plan that could work, if you agree to it. I'll go into the building with Wizardmon to find Gatomon with Kari. Our goal will be to get Myotismon outside where you can wait to battle him. Wizardmon and I will get Kari and Gatomon out, freed from Myotismon. It is your choice – do you agree?" The white tiger finished. One by one they agreed. "Okay, be ready to attack Myotismon." She said and she and Wizardmon went softly into the building. The Digimon and the kids climbed up to the top of the building to the roof that was just outside the large sphere.  
  
Inside the building, Tiger padded along softly with Wizardmon flying beside her. Soon, after climbing many stairs, they reached a doorway that led to the inside of the sphere. Tiger spotted Myotismon with Demidevimon, Kari, and Gatomon inside. She held Wizardmon back a moment, waiting for the right moment to leap in and get Myotismon out. She nodded to Wizardmon and she leaped into the room.  
  
Now tigers can scare the bravest men in the world out of his wits with not their teeth or claws, but their voice.  
  
"HHRRRRROOOAARRRR!!" Tiger roared as she leaped into the room. Wizardmon hurried in after her. Myotismon barely twitched a finger. But Tiger saw in his eyes a little bit of fear. She leaped between Gatomon and Kari and Myotismon. Wizardmon created a hole in the glass and got Kari and Gatomon out. Tiger, quick as lightening, leaped at Myotismon, throwing only some of her weight at him. But it was enough. Myotismon was thrown backwards through the glass. Tiger, who was still on Myotismon, was cut very badly, but she appeared to not even notice it. She landed, as cats always do, on her feet. The Digi Destined were waiting for them and were ready to attack Myotismon.  
  
Tiger turned and, with her lightening speed, she leaped at Myotismon from behind, but he turned and blocked her. She barely touched the ground before she tried to leap again. But she had lost a lot of blood from her cuts and she stumbled in her leap and fell. She felt dizzy…so dizzy. Her vision seemed blurred and she realized that it was blood from a cut on her head. She thought she saw figures knocking Myotismon away from her. She heard voices above her:  
  
"Can you help her, Wizardmon?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hurry, Myotismon is going to stop you and kill Tiger!"  
  
Voices, so many voices, Tiger thought. She blinked the blood away from her eyes and saw Wizardmon leaning over her, shielded by one of the other Digimon, healing her wounds before she died. She felt some of the pain leave, but she was afraid Wizardmon couldn't heal all of the cuts, there were so many.  
  
"Okay, Tiger, hang in there." Wizardmon said. "You've lost a lot of blood but you can live through this."  
  
The pain seemed so intense that Tiger couldn't help letting out a whimper. She saw something in Wizardmon's eyes as she whimpered. Was it sorrow? Pity? Whatever it was Wizardmon continued reassuring her as he healed her. Suddenly, the pain seemed to leave. Tiger rolled over and got up. She felt a little wobbly but okay.  
  
"Are you okay?" Wizardmon asked. Tiger nodded, and then she and Wizardmon got back into the battle. At one point in the battle, she thought she saw Wizardmon get hurt. Gatomon Digivolved into Angewomon after getting the tag and Crest for Kari and her. Patamon Digivolved into Angemon. All of the other Digimon Digivolved to their Ultimate forms. Tiger was again seriously hurt in an attempt to block an attack that would have hurt all the others. She fell and found Wizardmon beside her, unconscious. Angewomon soon defeated Myotismon when she shot at him with a Celestial Arrow. The building began to collapse – with Tiger still inside.  
  
"Tiger…" she heard a weak voice. She turned. It was Wizardmon. He was nearly gone. "Here, let me heal you." He said and raised his staff and healed her wounds. Immediately she pushed him onto her back and made her way through the collapsed building. When she finally got out she saw that the Digi Destined had left the place not long ago.  
  
"Wizardmon!" She said and laid him gently on the ground. He was all but gone.  
  
"Tiger…I…I'm sorry." He said and his eyes closed slowly. He disappeared as little black particles in the air that were taken away by the wind. Tiger's head lowered in sadness. She raised it after a moment. She had to find the Digi Destined. She sniffed at the air and started off in a direction. After not long she saw, in the distance, a huge, red and black creature stand. Venommyotismon! She had to get there quickly – that's where the Digi Destined would be. She changed into and eagle and flew in that direction. Soon she spotted a van driving quickly towards Venommyotismon and two angels flying near it. The two angels – Angemon and Angewomon! Tiger spread her wings farther to get there faster. (Hmm, that doesn't make sense. An eagle being called Tiger. Oh, well.)  
  
Soon she got to where the van had stopped and the angels were fighting Venommyotismon. Tiger landed in the bushes and turned into a tiger. She watched the battle. Venommyotismon was winning. Suddenly, he swung his arm at Angemon and Angewomon – if it hit them, they would be seriously hurt or even die. Tiger leaped clear up at the arm and, digging her claws and teeth into it, throwing her full weight against it and stopping it from hitting the two angels. As she did, she gave a loud, louder than before, roar. It was so loud and frightening, the kids had to cover their ears.  
  
"Tiger! You're alive!" Angewomon called.  
  
"It sure looks and feels like I am." Tiger called back with a laugh. She leaped clear from Venommyotismon. She landed on the ground hard and rolled to her feet.  
  
"Hey you made it out of the building." Said Tai, coming up behind her.  
  
"Yeah, we tried to find you, but I guess you were too deep inside, so we had to leave." Sora said. Tiger nodded.  
  
"That's okay." Tiger said.  
  
The battle continued. The Digimon were all in their Champion Stages. At one point in the battle, Venommyotismon shot out one of his attacks that were in what looked like torpedoes. He shot these in such a way, so fast, that none of the Digimon could avoid them. Tiger didn't hesitate. She would have to make a large leap. Not too hard.  
  
Tiger leaped through the air in an arch that would cause the attacks to all hit her, rather than the others. She doubled up in pain as the first of them hit her, but she held her position in the air. As the last of them hit her, she couldn't help but fall.  
  
A silence filled the air. Then Venommyotismon laughed evilly.  
  
"That fool of an animal. She took the attack that would have killed you. But it won't matter. If there ever was any, your hope is gone." Venommyotismon said.  
  
"No." said a voice. It was Tiger. "Hope is never gone. No matter the number of deaths." She quieted.  
  
The sound of beating wings was heard in the air. It wasn't Angemon or Angewomon. A figure could be seen in the air flying over to where they were. It was a beautiful, large, winged unicorn. It landed on the ground near tiger. It trotted over to Tiger.  
  
"Who are you?" Angemon asked. The winged unicorn glanced at him for a moment, and then turned back to Tiger. Venommyotismon shot another one of his attacks at it. The winged unicorn turned and countered.  
  
"Crystal Fire!" It cried, and from its horn shot a ball of fire surrounded by crystals. The attack flew at Venommyotismon's attack, and completely knocked it away. But even after Venommyotismon's attack had been knocked away, the winged unicorn's attack still flew at him. He blocked it, but barely. The winged unicorn turned back to Tiger. It nudged her and passed a wing over her face, but Tiger didn't move.  
  
Venommyotismon decided to start back up the battle. He attacked the angels again and the battle continued.  
  
The unicorn lowered its head and tapped Tiger twice with her horn. The tiger was healed instantly. She got up, fine. The winged unicorn whispered in her ear a moment. Tiger looked at it, surprised.  
  
"That's great! Here, help the Digi Destined and I defeat Venommyotismon." Tiger said. The winged unicorn nodded. Tiger leaped out of her cover of the winged unicorn and back to the battle.  
  
"You have a tendency to suddenly pop out of near death and be all alive and healed." Birdramon commented as Tiger blocked an attack that was flying towards her. Tiger nodded.  
  
"Yes, I have some good healing friends." Tiger answered.  
  
The rest of the battle seemed to flash by. Agumon and Gabumon were able to Warp-Digivolve to their Mega level - WarGreymon and Metalgarurumon! Then the kids used their Crests to destroy Venommyotismon once and for all! When the smoke cleared from the area, the Digimon were there in their In- Training stages. Tiger was now a human. Or so she looked at first glance. She was a human with wings. An angel. Her smile seemed to be like the dolphins' – always there. Her eyes seemed to be those emerald ones of the tiger. And her wings – they seemed to have a brownish shade to them – somewhat like the eagles'. The kids and Digimon didn't look very surprised – she had been changing a lot lately.  
  
"Well," Tiger said, "Look's like I'm back to being my old self. For now. I would explain, but time is short. You need to go to the Digi World."  
  
"We hate to say goodbye to you, Tiger." The kids said.  
  
"You can call me Katie. Yes, but it isn't for too long." Katie replied. "You needn't fear. Because even though I won't be in your hearing and seeing range, you will always be in mine. And whenever you call, I'll come to help. I promise."  
  
The Digi Destined nodded and they used their Crests and Digivices to get back to the Digi World. When they had gone, Katie and the winged unicorn disappeared. Katie appeared again, invisible, in the Digi World. She flew, in her eagle form, just above the kids and Digimon.  
  
She watched as they battled the Dark Masters. They defeated Metalseadramon. Puppetmon was the next Dark Master to battle them. T.K. tricked him so he could escape and get back to the others. Puppetmon got mad, and when he got back to the others, Matt and Gabumon mysteriously disappeared. Katie knew what had happened. Puppetmon had taken them temporarily and taken control of them to get back at T.K. and the others. Suddenly, Matt and Metalgarurumon came out of the woods. Metalgarurumon began attacking the kids and their Digimon.  
  
As this was happening, the kids remembered what Katie had told them not long ago: 'you needn't fear. Because even though I won't be in your hearing and seeing range, you will always be in mine. And whenever you call, I'll come to help. I promise.' Metalgarurumon was letting blasts of ice beams from his eyes. He aimed them at the Digimon, who were only in their Rookie stages. He aimed them at Agumon. As he did –  
  
"Katie! Help!" Tai called out. The familiar roar echoed and the white tiger leaped at Metalgarurumon and the ice beams missed Agumon by inches. The tiger leaped between Matt and MetalGarurumon and the other Digi Destined.  
  
Digimon, Digivolve to your Champion stages. Katie said, communicating with her mind to the Rookie Digimon and kids. Not necessarily to fight Matt and Metalgarurumon, but to protect yourselves better and so you can attack Puppetmon when he shows himself. The Digimon glanced at her, and then –  
  
"Agumon Digivolve to…Greymon!"  
  
"Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon!"  
  
"Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon!"  
  
"Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Patamon Digivolve to…Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon!" (Angewomon is an Ultimate stage)  
  
The Digimon faced Metalgarurumon. Katie still held her ground. She and Metalgarurumon circled, growling. Katie's tiger body was low to the ground and her tail flicked back and forth.  
  
"I am not going to battle with you, Metalgarurumon. Neither will the Digimon. They will only battle Puppetmon. Puppetmon, show yourself!" Katie called. The evil laugh of Puppetmon was heard and he appeared.  
  
"Well, well, well." He said. "If it isn't T.K., the one who tricked me. Of course, I have Matt and his Digimon here under my control."  
  
"Not for long!" Roared Katie. "Rainbow, my friend, come help!" She called, and the winged unicorn appeared in the sky and flew to Katie's side. The Digimon charged at Puppetmon while Katie and Rainbow (the winged unicorn) held Matt and Metalgarurumon back from interfering.  
  
The battle was won, and as Puppetmon disappeared, another part of Spiral Mountain disappeared. Now only two parts remained. Two other Dark Masters to defeat.  
  
After Puppetmon disappeared, Metalgarurumon turned back into Gabumon, and a look of horror and sadness came upon he and Matt's faces. The two ran off, sobbing, into the woods. The Digimon, who were still in their Champion (and Ultimate) stages, and the kids tried to run after them. But Katie held up a paw for them to stop and wait.  
  
"Give them some time." She said softly. They fell back to wait. "I'll go talk to them." She padded softly after them. After a short while, she came upon where they were. They were huddled at the base of a tree, crying softly.  
  
"I can't believe we were taken over and attacked our own friends." Matt said to Gabumon. Katie padded up to them. Matt glanced at her, almost afraid.  
  
"Katie," Gabumon said. "We're so sorry…" he trailed off. Katie sat down in her angelic form in front of them.  
  
"It's okay." She said softly. "You were taken over by Puppetmon. What else could you have done? Nothing. You were under control. That meant no free will." She smiled soothingly.  
  
"Do you want to go back to the others, or do you want to wait?" Katie asked.  
  
"Can I talk to T.K. alone for a little bit? Could you go get him?" Matt asked Katie. She nodded and ran off through the woods.  
  
Meanwhile, after Katie had left, T.K. had suddenly burst into tears.  
  
"It's all my fault!" He said, still crying, "I tricked Puppetmon in a mean way and was mean to Matt, and Puppetmon got back at me by taking control of Matt. It's all my fault!" Angemon went to his side and held him gently.  
  
"It's okay, T.K." Angemon said, trying to comfort him.  
  
"Oh, Matt will be so mad at me –" T.K. started to say, but he was cut off.  
  
"T.K., Matt won't be mad, he loves you." Said Tai. The other kids and Digimon agreed. The sound of quietly rustling leaves could be heard, and Katie came running lightly in her angelic form out of the woods. She smiled.  
  
"T.K., Matt wants to talk with you." Katie said. Angemon looked at her a moment. "You can go too, Angemon." She led them to Matt, and then she ran lightly off back to the others. She didn't say anything about Matt when she got back, though they asked her about him.  
  
Meanwhile where Matt, Gabumon, T.K., and Angemon were talking together.  
  
"T.K., I know you probably are mad at me-" Matt began, but T.K. cut him off.  
  
"Mad at you? I thought that you would be mad at me. It's my fault that you and Gabumon were taken over by Puppetmon." T.K. said, puzzled. Matt smiled, and then laughed quietly. He shook his head.  
  
"Well, looks like you were both mistaken." Gabumon said. "We'd better get back to the others, Matt." They exchanged a look. T.K. and Angemon led them back to the others. Matt and Gabumon looked at the ground as T.K. and Angemon joined the others so that they were facing Matt and Gabumon. To most of their surprise, Tai stepped forward.  
  
"Matt, I should apologize. I started this, getting mad at you and all." Tai said, extending a hand. Matt shook it.  
  
"I'm the one to apologize-" Matt said.  
  
"Don't start fighting about who should and shouldn't have apologized." Sora jumped in. They laughed. Gabumon's turn.  
  
"I apologize for attacking you when I was Metalgarurumon." He said. They accepted his apology.  
  
"Do you have to leave?" Mimi asked Katie.  
  
"No, I will travel with you to Spiral Mountain." Katie replied. "You will soon have to battle the other two Dark Masters. I can help. A little. After that, you must go to Spiral Mountain." She smiled, and led them off in the direction of Spiral Mountain. Soon, later that day, they battled with the third Dark Master and defeated him. They got a good night sleep that night – Katie stood guard that night. And when apparently no one saw, she called Rainbow to take her place and she slipped off into the night.  
  
The next day, they battled with the fourth and final Dark Master. After they had two Mega stage Digimon (Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon), and six Ultimate stage Digimon (Garudamon, Zudomon, Lillymon, Megakabuterimon, Magnaangemon, and Angewomon), plus Katie and Rainbow, the winged unicorn, they defeated the last Dark Master. Spiral Mountain was no more than a large black swirl.  
  
"You must return Spiral Mountain back to its original state: Rainbow Mountain." Katie said. "That is where you…we…must go next." She looked at the Digimon. They were all in their Champion stages besides Angewomon, who stayed herself. "Well, it looks like you are getting very powerful for you to be able to stay in your Champion stages after the battle." She smiled. "For the rest of the day, we can rest, not travel. For your battles with evil Digimon are not over."  
  
"Wait a second." Joe protested. "We just, in a few days, defeated six of the evilest Digimon around – Myotismon, Venommyotismon, and the four Dark Masters. Are you telling us that there are more to battle?" The other Digi Destined kids cocked eyebrows. Katie nodded gravely.  
  
"Yes." She said simply. "But it makes you stronger as you battle. So at your next battle, you may find more strengths than you thought that any of you had." She smiled somewhat mysteriously. For the rest of the day they rested and slept.  
  
It was a long and hard journey to the blackened Spiral Mountain. Two days after the battle with the Dark Masters, between which they had fought other evil Digimon, Katie was traveling in her tiger form. Suddenly, she stopped. The Digimon and kids stopped behind her. She lifted her head and sniffed the air, and then she put her nose to the ground and sniffed, then sniffed the air again.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked.  
  
"Something doesn't smell right." She said. "I'm going to have a look. Wait here." She changed into her eagle form and, flapping her wings several times to get airborne, she flew high into the sky. The Digi Destined waited; tense. There was probably another evil Digimon nearby. Suddenly from the sky came the piercing cry of the eagle. Angemon, Angewomon, Garudamon, Lillymon, and Megakabuterimon flew up into the sky.  
  
"It's Katie! She's trying to fight Parrotmon!" Lillymon called down and they could indeed see Katie battling a large bird high in the sky, keeping him as best she could away from the Digi Destined and their Digimon, and losing. She fell from the sky, knocked unconscious by Parrotmon. Garudamon reached out and caught her, setting her on the ground gently. She and the other Digimon battled Parrotmon and defeated him. Katie came to soon and turned back into her human self.  
  
"Thanks." She said.  
  
"You don't need to thank us." Garudamon assured her.  
  
That evening, the Digimon and kids fell asleep quickly, though Katie stayed awake. Though it wasn't noticed, Angewomon stayed awake, though she didn't show it. Angewomon had noticed that in the past few nights that Katie had been with them, that Katie had left their camp later in the night, leaving Rainbow to take her place temporarily. That night, Angewomon planned to follow her to see what she was doing. But she was just a bit afraid to go alone in the middle of the night. So she had told Angemon about it and he agreed to go, too. Katie was standing on the other side of the fire, looking up into the stars, smiling. Angewomon nudged Angemon awake and they watched Katie. Katie whistled very softly, and after a moment, Rainbow flew down. Katie and Rainbow talked quietly for a minute or so.  
  
"Tomorrow we will arrive at what will soon be Rainbow Mountain. However, Renee still needs to meet with me this evening. She says Brittany will be there. Apparently this is very important." Katie whispered to Rainbow. Rainbow nodded, her wings and horn catching the firelight.  
  
"I talked with them today. It is very important. Now, you'd better go. It isn't a short way. Can you see well in the dark?" Rainbow asked.  
  
"Well, eagles aren't exactly adapted to the dark, but yeah, I can see well enough. The sky is clear and the stars are showing." Katie replied. She turned into an eagle and flew into the darkness.  
  
Angemon pushed T.K., who was leaning against him, gently against Weregarurumon beside Matt. Angewomon set Kari, who was leaning against her, beside Tai and Metalgreymon. The two slipped into the shadows, and then flew into the air. Katie was flying at a good speed, using tricks in the dead-like night air to go faster. The two angels flew silently in the air behind her. They traveled for a while, and Katie never looked and saw either of the angels. Soon an owl could be seen flying over towards them  
  
"Oh, there you are, Katie." Said a voice. The owl.  
  
"Is that you, Renee?" Katie asked.  
  
"Who else? I came to help you get the rest of the way to Spiral Mountain. Come on." The owl, Renee said. Katie followed Renee, and the angels followed Katie. Soon Spiral Mountain came into view. At the edge of the forest-line, the angels landed in the edge of the forest while Katie and Renee flew on and landed near Spiral Mountain where a fire was lit and burning brightly. Katie turned into her angel form, and Renee turned into an angel form somewhat like Katie's.  
  
"Where's Brittany?" Katie asked.  
  
"Oh, she's around." Renee replied. She smiled.  
  
Meanwhile, Angemon and Angewomon watched Katie and Renee, out of sight.  
  
"Well, what's this?" Said a voice behind the angels. They turned, surprised. "A pair of spies?" It was a leopard. It was sitting there, watching them.  
  
"No we're not-" Angemon began, but the leopard cut him off by laughing softly.  
  
"I'm just teasing. Come on out, you don't need to hide." The leopard led them out of the cover of the trees.  
  
"There's Brittany." Renee said. "She was out prowling, you know, looking for you and…spies…" There was a twinkle in her eyes, however, as she said the last part.  
  
"Well," Katie said. "Angemon and Angewomon. What are you doing here?" She asked. "If you wanted to know why I was leaving in the middle of the nights, you just needed to ask." She didn't sound angry.  
  
"Yes, we were wondering why you were." Angewomon said.  
  
"Mind introducing us, Katie?" Renee put in, gesturing to herself and the leopard, which had turned into an angel form somewhat like Katie and Renee's.  
  
"Sure." Katie said. "Angemon, Angewomon, these are two of my very good friends, Renee and Brittany. Renee, Brittany, these are two of the Digi Destined Digimon, Angemon and Angewomon."  
  
Renee and Brittany smiled. "Sorry to interrupt you, Angewomon." Renee added. Angewomon nodded.  
  
"Well," Katie said, "I have been leaving in the middle of the night to come here and finish some business. But, for now, that is private. I will explain later. Tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, but there is not much to tell you tonight that you haven't already heard, Katie." Brittany said.  
  
"All the news we have for you is the Council will meet with you to clear up some things soon. You know what they are." Renee said.  
  
"Very well. I need to go now, my friends." Katie said. She turned into her tiger form. "Come now, Angemon, Angewomon. We need to get back to the group." She turned to the woods and set of at a quick run with the two angels on either of her sides.  
  
"Will you tell us more about you?" Angewomon asked.  
  
"As I said. I will tomorrow. By the way, keep this meeting secret. Don't mention it to any of the others." Katie said. Soon they arrived back at the camp. The two angels settled back down with Kari and T.K., and Katie, turning back into her angelic form, leaned back onto Rainbow's flank.  
  
"I'll keep watch for a little longer. You get some sleep." Rainbow told Katie. Katie nodded and, closing her eyes, fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Katie was up first and building up the fire so she could make breakfast. The Digimon and kids woke up soon, and after they had eaten, they started out towards Spiral Mountain. When they stopped to take a quick break, Angemon gave her a sideways glance. Now was a good time for Katie to explain some things.  
  
"Well," she said, "Looks like now is a good time for me to explain a couple things." She sat down, and the Digimon and kids sat in a semi-circle around her.  
  
"I can tell my life story, or you can just ask me questions that I will answer as truthfully as I can." Katie said.  
  
"It would be easier if you just told us your entire life story. If you can." Tai said. Katie nodded.  
  
"Very well. I shall." She said. "I should probably start by telling how I came into being.  
  
"I was created like Digimon, from computer data. My creator, who I won't be telling about now, taught me what my destiny was. I was to create. So I did. I created Digimon from bits of computer data. They each had their own classification that you know about. I created their different stages - Digiegg, Digibaby, In-Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate, and Mega. They each were classified as Data, Virus, or Vaccine. They each had their attacks and names; you get the point. In my creating, there was a little flaw that wasn't liable to happen, but it did. If one of the Digimon turned from good to evil, it could make other Digimon turn and join its side and it could create more evil Digimon. A prophecy had to come true.  
  
"So, with the help of five of my best friends, we were able to create the Crests and Digivices. We were able to pick eight kids out and eight Digimon. We found a way to transport you to the Digital world and you started on your journey with you Digimon. We realized what had happened with Kari and her Digimon, Salomon, but that worked itself out with a little help here and there from my friends and I." She smiled and continued.  
  
"Before I met up with you when you were fighting Myotismon, I had been accused of an unthinkable crime." She paused, an angry look on her face.  
  
"What crime?" Matt asked. Katie bit her lip.  
  
"Creating, deliberately, each and every one of the evil Digimon. I was at a meeting with some others, a group including Gennai, and one of those there whose face was concealed brought up the subject of evil Digimon and how they came into being. Soon, questions were brought up and I was soon accused of creating them.  
  
"My friends were there, and they protested, along with me, against it. Judgment was held, for then. But I was sentenced to three forms: One for air, one for land, and one for water - Eagle, tiger, dolphin – until my name was cleared. My name was cleared, apparently, for now, and I was allowed to go back to my true form.  
  
"So that ends my tale, up to now. Do you have any questions?" Katie concluded. She looked at the faces of those around her. They were all full of surprise. She laughed.  
  
"Oh, you don't need to be so surprised." She said, smiling. "Do you have any other questions other than what I have told?"  
  
"I do." Tai said. "It's about when Digimon are…killed. What happens to them?"  
  
"I'm glad you asked. When Digimon are killed, they go to Rainbow Mountain. Or whatever mountain is there. Once a week or once every two weeks, I go there. Any Digimon that I chose and those who wish to return to the Digital World and start their lives again here, can." Katie replied.  
  
"What about the evil Digimon?" Matt asked, "Where do they go when they are destroyed? Like Venommyotismon and the Dark Masters?"  
  
"The evil Digimon go to the Shadow side of Rainbow Mountain - at the bottom of it on the side that does not face the sun when it rises and the side where the entrance to where the good Digimon dwell isn't. The good Digimon still live on that side of the Mountain, but they live on the top part. The evil Digimon are not allowed to return to the Digital World and restart their lives." Katie replied. A silence followed this tale that she had told.  
  
"Wow, you did all that?" Sora asked. Katie nodded, smiling.  
  
"You don't need to look at me any different than you did before. I haven't changed." Katie said.  
  
"That was before you revealed your identity." Angewomon said.  
  
"Am I different?" Katie asked. "No. I haven't changed and I don't plan on it." She smiled and got up. "We might as well continue the journey to Spiral…Rainbow… Mountain. We will get there today."  
  
She was right. They traveled towards Spiral Mountain without further attackers. Soon they arrived there.  
  
"How do we change the Mountain back to Rainbow Mountain?" The kids and Digimon asked her.  
  
"Hold up your Crests." She said. They held up their Crests. As they did, the Crests began to glow. Spiral Mountain seemed to flicker, and suddenly it seemed to peel off of the inner part of itself, and where Spiral Mountain had been, another mountain was. Rainbow Mountain. It was tall. Up till about halfway up the mountain, there were jagged cliffs, rocks, and ledges. Halfway up the mountain and higher weren't very visible because they were very high. Rainbow Mountain got its name from…well…not many people know how. (It will be explained later.)  
  
"Do we have to climb up that?" Mimi asked.  
  
"Yes. How else will we get to the top?" Katie replied.  
  
"We could fly." Lillymon suggested. Katie shook her head.  
  
"No, the cliffs stick out much to far and it is dangerous. Very dangerous." Katie said. "Its hard to climb only if you make it hard." Now what she meant by that, the kids and Digimon had no idea. But they started climbing. Katie managed to move back and forth between them, giving a helping hand, pull, or push. After not long, the rocks and cliffs ended, the ground became level and a path of green grass was spread out before them.  
  
"Come on, we're nearly there." Katie urged them on. Soon, after going up a small slope, they came upon a large golden gate. Katie walked up to it and knocked twice.  
  
"It's Katie, Renee." She called. The gates swung open and Renee walked out.  
  
"Hello, Katie. Who are these with you?" She asked, nodding towards the kids and Digimon. She was acting that she didn't know whom Angemon and Angewomon were, and they were to act as if they hadn't met the night before.  
  
"They are the Digi Destined. I brought them." Katie replied.  
  
"Ah, okay. Go on in." Renee moved aside and Katie led them through the gate. Though they didn't say it, the kids and Digimon wanted to find those who Mimi had built a memorial for since they had been destroyed to save the kids – Wizardmon, Chuumon, Piximon, and Whamon.  
  
"I know what you want. I'll help you find them." Katie said, as if she had read their minds. She led them over small hills, slopes, over small streams, etc. Soon, after she led them over larger hill, they stood at the top of it, looking down. There was a very large lake running through around the bottom of the hill. Sitting on the bank of the lake, their backs turned to the hill, were three Digimon. In the lake itself was a large Digimon.  
  
The Digimon in the lake was easy to recognize. It was Whamon, and indeed the Whamon that had saved the Digi Destined. The three figures that were deep in a conversation with Whamon and each other were a bit harder recognizing at the distance Katie was from them. But when you looked closely enough, you could see that it was Wizardmon, Chuumon, and Piximon.  
  
"Hello down there! Why don't you look up here and see who's here!" Katie called. The Digimon at the bottom of the hill turned and looked up. The kids and Digimon hurried down the hill. Their greeting was a happy one. Katie waited quietly at the top. After a moment, while the kids and Digimon were busy talking with the four, Katie slipped away and went back to the Golden Gate. Renee was there waiting for her. Brittany was there, too. Katie sighed.  
  
"It's hard work, being a guardian angel, but I enjoy it. Can you cover for me if I go for a little fly?" Katie asked.  
  
"Sure. You're not the only guardian angel around here. There's Brittany and I. But go ahead." Renee said. Katie turned into an eagle and took flight, flying away.  
  
Back where the Digi Destined were talking to their four friends, Kari finally noticed something.  
  
"Hey, where's Katie?" Kari asked, looking around.  
  
"What do you mean? She right up –" Tai pointed, then he realized it. "Where is she?" They all looked around, but Katie was gone.  
  
"Ask Renee." Piximon said. "She knows everything that goes on around here. She'll know where Katie is. Yup-yup."  
  
"You're right." Chuumon said. So they walked around the top of the mountain to where the Golden Gate was. Renee and Brittany were chatting.  
  
"Hello." Brittany said, spotting them. "Why do you look so worried?"  
  
"Do you know where Katie is?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yes." Renee put in, walking up.  
  
"Where?" Tai asked.  
  
"Don't worry, she just went for a fly. Said she needed a rest." Renee replied.  
  
"She'll be back soon." Brittany assured them. Tai and the others walked away, out of hearing and seeing range of the two angels, Brittany and Renee.  
  
"Do you think she's betrayed us or something?" Tai said.  
  
"Why do you think that Tai? Just because she went away for a bit?" Matt asked.  
  
"Well, you should know, you have before!" Tai exclaimed suddenly. A silence followed this. Tai and Matt were staring daggers at each other. Matt's fist were clenched and he looked terribly angry.  
  
"Matt, stop fighting or I'll tell Mom." T.K. said.  
  
"Stay out of this, T.K." Matt said.  
  
"Tai, stop it!" Kari said.  
  
"This isn't your fight, Kari." Tai said.  
  
"Okay, okay," Joe said, running forward. "You guys just work it out and it'll all be okay. You don't need to fight again, you know what happened last time you did this." Wizardmon, Chuumon, Piximon, and Whamon stayed quiet in the background. Real fighting was about to start, but Izzy's Digivice beeped, signaling that he was being sent a message. Izzy took out his laptop and opened it. A message appeared on the screen. It was from Gennai.  
  
Kids!  
  
I have bad news for you. Piedmon, even though you defeated him, is back! Remember how Myotismon came back as Venommyotismon? This is much the same! Piedmon is back as Megapiedmon! When your friend Katie went out for a fly, she was going out to try to stop him from coming to Rainbow Mountain. She failed, and now Megapiedmon is holding her captive with his most extraordinary tricks. I have instructions to find her and free her.  
  
From the Golden Gate, by air, land, or sea, you will find her. Follow the Rainbow straight on and tell what she is and does, defeat Megapiedmon, and free her.  
  
Get the Guardian of the Gate and her friend; they will help you find Katie!  
  
  
  
"Oh, no," Tai said.  
  
"You got that right." Said Sora. "Piedmon is back. And he has Katie. Not good."  
  
"Looks like she wasn't betraying us. More like trying to save us." Matt said to Tai, somewhat angrily.  
  
"Now don't start this again!" Joe said.  
  
"Now hold on, we have to figure this out." Izzy said. "Let me see. 'Get the Guardian of the Gate and her friend; they will help you find Katie'. Who is the Guardian of the Gate?"  
  
"That's Renee." Whamon said.  
  
"Her friend…that's Brittany." Angemon put in.  
  
"'By air, land, or sea, you will find her.'" Izzy quoted from the message. "Well, that isn't too hard to figure out. Those of us who can travel in the water will do that. Those who can fly can fly. The rest of us can stay on the ground and travel there." They agreed to this.  
  
"What else does it say?" Joe asked.  
  
"It says 'Follow the Rainbow straight on and tell what she is and does, defeat Megapiedmon, and free her…'" Izzy replied. "That part is confusing."  
  
"We can ask Renee and Brittany about that, but let's go! The sooner we find Katie and Megapiedmon, the sooner we free Katie!" Matt said. So they went back to the Golden Gate. Renee and Brittany were there, each with a winged unicorn. Renee's winged unicorn was a shade of blue. Brittany's was a shade of purple.  
  
"Renee, Brittany!" Tai said, hurrying up. "Katie – she's in trouble!"  
  
"We know. Let's go." Renee said shortly. "Follow us."  
  
Whamon, Zudomon, and Joe traveled in the lake that ran down the mountain.  
  
Wizardmon, Piximon, Garudamon, Sora, Lillymon, Mimi, Megakabuterimon, Izzy, Angemon, T.K., Angewomon, Kari, Renee, Brittany, and their winged unicorns traveled in the air.  
  
Metalgreymon, Tai, Weregarurumon, Matt, and Chuumon traveled on the land.  
  
"Hey look!" Lillymon said, pointing. "A rainbow. What did it say about rainbows in the message, Izzy?"  
  
"It said 'Follow the Rainbow straight on…'" Izzy said.  
  
"That's easy. Let's just go over this rainbow." Mimi said. So they went over the rainbow. When they reached the end of it, they stopped. A Digimon stood before them.  
  
"Riddlemon!" Zudomon said. "Full of riddles and tricks, he serves his evil master, Piedmon, or should I say, Megapiedmon."  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, I'm Riddlemon. And I have a riddle for you!" Riddlemon said, laughing evilly. "To find Katie – you want to I trust, answer this riddle – yes, you must! Tell what she does and who she is to you, or she'll be gone before you say 'two'!" Riddlemon laughed.  
  
"That's in the message, too." Izzy said. "It says '…and tell who she is and what she does, defeat Megapiedmon, and free her!' The 'who she is to us' isn't in there. Well, this won't be easy."  
  
"How are we supposed to answer that? She is a lot to us and does a lot." Matt said. "That's just slightly unfair."  
  
"It's just unfair enough to be fair." Riddlemon said, sneering.  
  
"I know the answer to the riddle." Kari said, stepping forward. "I can answer his riddle."  
  
"How do you know, Kari?" Tai asked.  
  
"I just know. I don't know how, it's just there in my mind." Kari replied.  
  
"Okay, go ahead and answer, Kari. If you're sure." Tai said.  
  
"I am sure." Kari said. She turned to face Riddlemon. "First, what Katie is? She's a guardian angel for us Digi Destined and our four friends. What she does? She protects us and defends peace." Riddlemon frowned in anger.  
  
"Most unfortunately, you have answered my riddle correctly. Go on. My master awaits." Riddlemon said, moving to the side and making a sweeping gesture for them to go on. They looked at Kari in surprise as they went forward.  
  
"I see Megapiedmon ahead." Brittany called down. Sure enough, the evil Dark Master was there ahead. Katie was not in sight. As they came up to Megapiedmon, he gave a laugh.  
  
"So you want your friend back, do you?" He sneered. The battle began.  
  
"Agumon Warp-Digivolve to…Wargreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon Warp-Digivolve to…Metalgarurumon!"  
  
The Digimon were in their Ultimate forms. The kids used their Crests, with the help of Renee and Brittany, to defeat Megapiedmon. As he disappeared, he said:  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me!" Megapiedmon said, but this wasn't all true. After he disappeared, a beaten up, bruised, and unconscious white tiger fell from a 'hole' in the sky. Renee and Brittany caught her and heaved her onto their winged unicorns. The winged unicorns whinnied in worry. Renee's winged unicorn, Dancer, leaned close to her.  
  
"Will Katie be okay?" Dancer asked Renee. Renee nodded.  
  
"Let's get her back to Rainbow Mountain." Brittany called to the others. So, with Katie on the two winged unicorns' backs, they traveled back to Rainbow Mountain. Renee, who was one of the best healers in the Digital World, got to work on fixing Katie up, with the others behind her, watching silently. Renee leaned over Katie a moment, and when she leaned back; Katie was in her angelic form again.  
  
"She's mostly not hurt, just a broken leg and arm and several bruises. You don't need to worry, she'll be okay." Renee said. The kids and Digimon moved away. Rainbow trotted up.  
  
"I feel horrible." Rainbow said to Renee and Brittany. "When Katie went for a fly, she told me to wait here, even though I didn't want to. I could have protected her for Megapiedmon." Rainbow looked off into the sunset. Dancer and Amigo, Brittany's winged unicorn came up to Rainbow and nuzzled her.  
  
"It is okay, my friend. Megapiedmon would have captured you, too." Dancer said to Rainbow.  
  
"You can't change the past, so look on the bright side. Katie's okay, the Digi Destined freed her." Amigo agreed. So the kids and Digimon went to sleep for the night.  
  
During the night, some things happened that no one knew about, yet.  
  
The next morning, Izzy was up first. He had woken to his Digivice beeping, signaling he had a very important email. He opened his laptop. He had an email from Gennai:  
  
Izzy! I must warn you of something!  
  
There is a new force of evil in the Digi World. I can't tell you too much about it besides this: Be on the lookout for a group consisting of six large cats from your world. The cats are these: a lion, a panther, a cheetah, a tiger, a leopard, and a white tiger. This group can appear as the actual cat, or they can assume a form where the cats are more powerful, have attacks, etc. / they can become Digimon.  
  
Be on the lookout for these, Izzy, and warn the other Digi Destined!  
  
  
  
"Prodigious, more evil Digimon to fight? We'll have to see if Katie can give us some more information." Izzy said softly to himself. Soon the others woke up, and after a meal, Izzy told them about the warning.  
  
"Why does that message, something in it, ring a bell?" Sora said, thinking.  
  
"I feel the same way." Matt said.  
  
"What about it?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Something about the group of six cats rings a bell." Sora replied.  
  
"Well, we can ask Katie about it, come on, maybe she's awake!" Izzy said, and they went to the Golden Gate. Katie was awake and up like she had never been captured yesterday. There were three other girls there besides Katie, Renee, and Brittany. The kids and Digimon went up to them.  
  
"Katie, you're okay!" Tai said.  
  
"Mm-hm." Katie said, glancing at him. A couple of them watched her, noticing something wasn't right.  
  
Izzy went right into asking them about the message from Gennai. He read it out loud to them. When he got to the part about listing what the five cats were, something horrible happened. As he listed each one, each of the girls turned into one of the cats.  
  
One of the new three girls turned into the lion. Another of the new girls turned into the panther. The other new girl turned into the cheetah. Renee turned into the tiger, Brittany turned into the leopard, and Katie turned into…the white tiger.  
  
"So." Katie said, stepping forward.  
  
"But…how…" Tai stammered.  
  
"You're wondering where your pathetic little friends are?" Renee sneered.  
  
"Well, I'll tell you," Snarled Brittany. "We only set them somewhere far away from here so they won't be able to interfere."  
  
"Yes," Said the lion, "There just a bit busy to even think to come to help you."  
  
FLIT! FLIT!  
  
SPLASH!  
  
TSSSEEERRR!  
  
HHHRRRRRROOOOAAAARRRR!  
  
Two arrows shot from the sky. One hit a tree so close to the panther's head that it grazed the panther's head. The other hit the ground, striking the white tiger's front paw.  
  
A great splash of water hit the cheetah, which hated water.  
  
A trained falcon dived through the air to fly at the lion.  
  
A leopard and a tiger leaped from the shadows and stood growling.  
  
"A bit busy to help our friends? Never. Maybe now that one of you has a hole in your head, your brain will get enough oxygen to realize that." Said a voice in the air.  
  
"Next time I won't miss." Said another. The kids looked up. There, flying steadily in the air, was Katie and another girl. Each held a bow with an arrow at ready, aimed at the group of cats.  
  
Another girl came up from the shadows, and the trained falcon landed on her arm.  
  
A small splash and a girl emerged from the water, held up by a dolphin.  
  
The tiger and leopard that had leaped from the woods turned into Renee and Brittany.  
  
"Hey," Izzy said, "My Digimon Analyzer is analyzing them. Listen!"  
  
This group of six girls is called the Rainbow Riders. They are the guardians of peace. They each ride a winged unicorn and represent a color of the rainbow.  
  
The first one is Adrienne. She rides Cheyenne. She is an awesome archer and good with other weapons. She won't miss her aim if she doesn't intend to. She represents the color yellow, or gold.  
  
The next one is Emily. She rides Tierza. She trains aquatic creatures, mostly dolphins. All of the sea creatures trust her. She represents the color orange.  
  
The next one is Nikki. She rides Ivy. Her specialty is trained birds. She trains mostly falcons, but other birds of prey, too. She represents the color green.  
  
The next one is Renee. She rides Dancer. She is an expert healer; she can heal anything. She represents the color blue, or indigo.  
  
Another is Brittany. She rides Amigo. She is a computer expert. She can break into any file, set up radar, or anything on any computer. She represents the color purple.  
  
The last one is Katie. She rides Rainbow. She can do all the same things as the others. But her 'job' is that she is a Guardian Angel. She is the Guardian Angel for the Digi Destined and other certain Digimon.  
  
"Wow." Said Izzy.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Demanded the enemy white tiger to Katie.  
  
"Your tricks didn't work on us. Renee, as a healer, cannot be kept unconscious for long against her will. She woke and got us up." Katie replied.  
  
"Get out of here." Said Nikki.  
  
"A battle will not be held here." Said Emily shortly.  
  
"Oh, and who will make us get out?" Demanded the enemy leopard.  
  
"Crystal Rainbow!" Cried a multitude of voices.  
  
"Gold…Fire!" Said one voice. The attack flew at the enemy leopard and knocked her down. Six winged unicorns, in a row, cantered up over a hill and stood beside the Digi Destined. Their horns were lowered.  
  
"Orange…Fire!" Cried one of the winged unicorns. This time, the attack hit the white tiger, which flew backwards.  
  
"We will make you go." Said Rainbow, raising her head.  
  
The six big cats looked around. At the two in the sky, bow aimed and ready. At the six winged unicorns, ready to fire. At the girl, Emily, who had gotten out of the water. At Nikki, who had a falcon on her arm, ready to take flight. At Renee and Brittany, ready to attack. At the Digi Destined, who were surprised but ready to attack.  
  
"Retreat." The enemy white tiger ordered. The cats took off down the mountain. The enemy white tiger turned to stare hatefully at Katie. "You will pay." The enemy said, and followed her comrades down the hill. After a moment, Katie and Adrienne lowered their bows and landed on the ground. Emily squeezed the water out of her hair, shaking her wings off. Nikki handed her falcon a treat.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Emily remarked, flexing her wings.  
  
"You'd better watch out for her, Katie." Renee said. "That was a pretty serious threat she gave you."  
  
"Ah, oh well. They are not to attack Rainbow Mountain; they know that." Katie said, retrieving the two arrows from the tree and ground. "Here, Adrienne, you think you can repair these?" She handed them to Adrienne.  
  
"No problem. Now, if we'd hit those two, it would be another matter for repairing." Adrienne said. The six girls laughed. Adrienne sat down and began to sharpen and clean the arrows.  
  
"I'm going to see if I can set up a radar system to track where those Mimickers are." Brittany said.  
  
"I'm going to feed my dolphins and check them over. If you need me, I'm here." Emily said.  
  
"Same with me and my falcons." Nikki said.  
  
"I'm going to have a quick fly around to see if the Mimickers did anything to harm the Mountain." Renee said. This left Katie to explain things to the others, who looked by now quite confused. Katie didn't know where to start.  
  
"Well, let me see, how can I tell what happened." Katie said thoughtfully. While she was pondering this, some of the kids/Digimon suddenly felt a surge of…what was it? Anger, hate, confusion, what?  
  
"You know what, Katie? I can tell you where to start." Tai said angrily, "You and your friends have been running around, appearing and disappearing, and promising to explain things. What have you actually explained to us? It seems that, to you, if this were a chess game, my friends and I would only be considered the pawns. Not needing explanations, controlled by the other pieces. I'm tired of it." Tai looked angry, and he stormed off, followed by Metalgreymon. Soon behind him were Matt, Weregarurumon, Joe, and Zudomon. Next came Izzy, Megakabuterimon, Sora, and Garudamon.  
  
Katie looked after them a moment.  
  
"So it has happened. Very well." She whispered. Quick as a wink, she transformed into her eagle form. She took flight quickly, beating her wings so fast that they couldn't stop her. She rose into the air, and gave a cry. In a moment, five other birds joined her.  
  
"Wait, Katie, stop!" They other ten below called. But the six birds flew off.  
  
"One of us has to follow them and see where they're going." Mimi said.  
  
"I'll go." Angewomon said.  
  
"If you see them in trouble, fly back her and get us." Wizardmon said. Angewomon nodded and flew as fast as she could after the six birds.  
  
The birds were all birds of prey. They were also very fast. Angewomon followed them, though she couldn't catch them. She watched as they flew slower, stopped, and dived down through the air. She turned and flew as quick as she could back to the others.  
  
"They stopped at one point and dove down to the ground. I think they went after those Mimickers that they were talking about. The ones that came and attacked Rainbow Mountain." Angewomon reported.  
  
"We have to go after them to help them!" Whamon said.  
  
"Yes, but we need the others." Lillymon said. "These Mimickers seem very powerful; we may not be able to help the Rainbow Riders alone."  
  
"You're right. But Tai is the leader of our group, so he decides. And he's angry at Katie." Mimi said.  
  
"We can talk him into it, maybe explain it to him." Piximon said. The others nodded and looked around for the other five kids and Digimon. They found them sitting in the shade of a large tree.  
  
"You guys, Katie and the other girls are in trouble!" Mimi said. Tai didn't say a word, but Sora, Joe, Matt, and Izzy got up immediately.  
  
"We have to help them." Joe said. He glanced in Tai's direction. "Tai?" Tai didn't answer.  
  
"Come on, Tai." Izzy said. Tai still didn't answer.  
  
"You guys can go, I'm staying." Tai finally answered, turning his back to them. Matt walked up to him angrily and spun him around.  
  
"What's up with you, Tai? Katie has saved our lives so many times and helped us when we're in trouble. Now she and her friends need help. Let's go." Matt said, glaring at Tai, eye to eye.  
  
"Don't fight, you guys." Sora said. "Tai, Matt is right. Let's go help Katie." Tai's expression was blank for a moment, and then he nodded. Angewomon took the lead and led them to where she had seen the six birds dive down through the air. A horrible scene met their eyes.  
  
Two tigers collided and skidded back. Two cheetahs raced to snap at the other and dodge bites. A leopard tackled another leopard. The Rainbow Riders were battling the Mimickers. It was a horrible fight. The Rainbow Riders were quick and clever, but the Mimickers' big cat forms were larger and more powerful. One by one, before the kids and Digimon could help, the Rainbow Riders were swept to the ground and knocked out, if not killed. The kids and Digimon arrived on time to drive the Mimickers off and get the girls. The winged unicorns were not there. Sadly, they carried the unconscious girls back to Rainbow Mountain.  
  
When they got back to Rainbow Mountain, they laid the girls out on the ground and Wizardmon, a great healer, went back and forth between them, healing them. He put a lot of effort into getting Renee awake because she could help with healing. After he had healed the serious wounds, they sat back to wait.  
  
In not long, they heard a soft groan. It was Renee. Wizardmon went up to her.  
  
"Renee?" He said softly. Renee shifted a little and groaned again, but didn't wake up. After a moment she had settled back into a natural sleep.  
  
That evening, they heard Renee groan again and move. Wizardmon went up to her again.  
  
"Renee, wake up." Wizardmon prodded. Suddenly, Renee began to change. The tiger's muzzle shrank, her ears changed, the tail disappeared, wings seemed to grow out of her shoulders and soon it was Renee in her angel form lying there. She opened her eyes and struggled to sit up.  
  
"No, don't try to sit up. You've been through some horrible things." Wizardmon said. Renee relaxed back. The kids helped her sit up against a tree after a bit.  
  
"Are you okay?" They asked. Renee nodded, but her mind didn't seem to be there.  
  
"Can you tell us what happened?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"I can't remember a thing." Renee said. "Well, a little, yes, but not much. All I remember is the feeling of being brainwashed when we were knocked unconscious by some others."  
  
"Brainwashed?" Tai asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes, brainwashed. I wouldn't be surprised if the Mimickers did brainwash the Rainbow Riders." Wizardmon said. "All the more better for the Mimickers." He turned to Renee. "It would be good for you if you got some more rest." He told her, and he passed his staff over her eyes, causing her to fall into a deep sleep.  
  
"Why did you put her to sleep?" Angewomon asked.  
  
"I can see if she is brainwashed." Wizardmon replied. "And if she was, I can try to retrieve her memory. It would be easier if she were asleep."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sora asked.  
  
"Yes." Wizardmon said firmly. He put Renee back on the ground and began to work on her memory. The kids and Digimon went to sleep, while Wizardmon worked on Renee late into the night.  
  
The next morning, very early, Renee woke. Wizardmon was there as soon as she opened her eyes. Renee sat up, holding her head.  
  
"Ouch, I have a serious headache." Renee said, massaging the back of her neck.  
  
"Sorry." Wizardmon apologized.  
  
"Oh, it's not your fault, it's just…hey, what happened?" Renee said, frowning and looking around.  
  
"I can explain." Wizardmon assured her. He explained it all out.  
  
"Well," Renee sighed. "Thanks. We knew that the Mimickers could brainwash people and Digimon, but we forgot in the heat of the battle."  
  
"Well, can you help me with the other girls? I managed to get you awake, but I don't know about Katie and Adrienne. They're the ones in the worst shape." Wizardmon asked. Renee nodded.  
  
"Of course." She said and briskly set about making breakfast and working on the other girls. By noon, Brittany had woken up. She had been brainwashed, so they put her back to sleep and fixed up her memory. Later that afternoon, Emily and Nikki were awake. They were also brainwashed. That evening, Adrienne woke up, brainwashed, but Katie didn't wake at all that day or that night.  
  
That night, Renee stayed up to care for Katie. She sat by the fire, looking at the stars.  
  
Renee. A voice said in Renee's mind. Renee said nothing, but waited for the voice to continue. Renee, it is Katie. I am at death, but not quite dead. Listen, but do not tell anyone what you hear from me tonight. Tomorrow, you will go out to find and battle the Mimickers. You must tell the others that I am dead, but when they leave, stay behind, and then catch up. TRUST ME. The last words boomed in Renee's mind, and Renee looked at the ground, sad. She shivered, feeling like crying. But she had to trust Katie. Renee looked over at the 'dead' white tiger. The strangest thing – a smile was on the white tiger's face. Renee whispered into the night, hoping that Katie would understand –  
  
"I understand, Katie, and I will trust you. Good luck." Renee looked away from the white tiger's face, and fell asleep.  
  
The next morning, Renee gave the others the news.  
  
"Katie didn't make it." Renee said, looking away. The others looked shocked.  
  
"Wh…what?" They stammered.  
  
"Are you serious?" Nikki demanded.  
  
"Why would I lie about a thing like this?" Renee retorted angrily.  
  
"Cut it out, you guys." Adrienne said shortly. "We have to find the Mimickers. And avenge Katie's death." They agreed, sadly, and with Brittany's radar device, they set out to find them. Renee stayed behind for a little bit, and then caught up to them later. As the other girls explained, Renee and Katie had been the best example that you would ever find of best friends. The two were very close and never lost contact, always knowing where the other was, so Katie's death had hit Renee harder than a sledgehammer in the stomach.  
  
It wasn't long before they found the Mimickers, who laughed evilly when they came into view.  
  
"Aw, missing Katie, aren't you guys." The enemy white tiger said. The battle began.  
  
"Looks like you're nothing and pathetic without Katie here to save you." The enemy white tiger said. Before she had finished the sentence, a loud roar echoed throughout the woods and what looked like a blur leaped at the enemy white tiger and the two rolled into the bushes and out of sight.  
  
"What the…" Nikki said.  
  
"Could that have been…?" Emily stammered.  
  
"Come on!" Renee said, and they hurried through the bushes and into a clearing. They saw two white tigers snarling and facing each other.  
  
"Come to protect your friends?" The enemy snarled.  
  
"I will do anything to protect the Digi Destined children, their Digimon, and the four that sacrificed themselves for them." The other white tiger replied steadily. "That is what a Guardian Angel does. Or should I say, what a friend does." The Digi Destined kids and Digimon, and their four friends looked amazed. The five Rainbow Riders nodded in what seemed to be confirmation.  
  
"Fool. You would give your life for them? Then you have made a great mistake." The enemy replied. And she turned into the form she used as a Digimon. Her tiger form grew twice its normal size. Metal plates covered some parts of her body, and her claws grew much larger.  
  
"So. Is that how you want to play? Count me in." The other white tiger said. She stood up, erected on her hind legs. Wings sprouted from her shoulders, and two fangs emerged from her mouth. Her stripes flashed different colors, than settled into a pattern of the color of the rainbow. She doubled in size, and her eyes shone a bright emerald green. She towered over the enemy, majestic but angry.  
  
"Is that Katie?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes." The five girls answered in unison.  
  
"But isn't she…well…dead?" T.K. asked.  
  
"No." Renee said. They all looked at her. "I'll explain later. Right now, we have a battle to win."  
  
"Yeah! Those Mimickers will be sorry that they ever messed with us!" Kari said. Katie and the enemy white tiger clashed against each other, snarling. The other enemies joined their leader against Katie. But then the Rainbow Riders and the others joined Katie.  
  
"Mimickers, retreat!" The enemy white tiger cried after not long. She turned to look at Katie and the Riders. "You're missing something, Riders, and it's not Katie's life." She snarled and the six big cats galloped off into the woods. Katie was lying on the ground, not moving. They ran up to her.  
  
"No, not again!" Tai cried. Renee healed up her wounds, and then stood back. They were about to ask her if Katie was alive, when the kids all felt a surge of something…something telling them what they needed to do to get Katie awake and alive.  
  
"For all the Courage she showed and gave us." Tai said quietly.  
  
"For all the Love she taught us about and had." Sora put in.  
  
"For all the Friendship she had for us." Matt said.  
  
"For all the Reliability we could have in her." Joe said next.  
  
"For all the Sincerity she had and shared." Mimi said softly.  
  
"For all the Knowledge she gave us." Izzy put in.  
  
"For all the Hope she gave us and shined." T.K. piped up.  
  
"For all the Light she shined and was." Kari finished.  
  
Their Crests glowed and emitted beams onto Katie, who suddenly got up, in her angel form, okay and healed. She looked about her, confused almost. Then realization dawned in her eyes.  
  
"Are you okay, Katie?" Renee said. Katie nodded.  
  
"Let's go back to Rainbow Mountain." Katie said softly. They went back to Rainbow Mountain quickly, in case the Mimickers decided to attack again. As soon as they got back to Rainbow Mountain the Rainbow Riders started whistling or calling.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora asked them.  
  
"We can't find our winged unicorns." Adrienne replied.  
  
"Do you think the Mimickers stole them or hid them?" Matt asked. Brittany was typing quickly at her computer.  
  
"I have them located on my computer." Brittany said, talking to the Rainbow Riders. "But if we are to find them, we will have to split up and search for them for a long while. My computer is only giving the general area that they are located in, not the specific location."  
  
"Hey!" Tai said. "Forget about us? We'll help you find your friends. Right guys?" He asked, turning to the rest of the group. They all agreed immediately. The Riders' faces brightened.  
  
"Really? It will help!" Emily said.  
  
"We know how it feels when you can't find your best friend." Kari said, smiling as she had a flashback of a memory.  
  
"Okay, we'll split up into groups, Brittany can tell us where the general areas of our winged unicorns are. Meet back here, with or without them, at sunset." Renee said, assuming a sort-of leader attitude. She picked out groups, and Brittany told them the general areas of the winged unicorns.  
  
They set off, splitting off in different directions. In Katie's group, there was Wizardmon, T.K., Angemon, Kari, and Angewomon. Katie had the feeling Renee had assigned some of the particular groups for a certain reason, though Katie said not a word. Katie led them to the area, and they searched high and low. Katie didn't actually look much on the ground, and when Wizardmon brought that up to her, she only said:  
  
"I can find her without looking." This didn't make much sense, but what seemed weird was Katie was the one who found Rainbow. Rainbow was lying on her side deep in the woods, gashes all over and broken bones here and there. Katie kneeled beside Rainbow, tears stinging at her eyes, and she muttered to herself and felt the broken bones. She finally straightened up and turned to the other five standing behind her, who had stayed quiet, knowing Katie would be horribly sad.  
  
"She is much too fragile and harmed to move. Even if we healed her all the way, she would still be too fragile to move. There may be another way to get her back to Rainbow Mountain where she can recover, but I need my friends to help with that. For now, all I can do is put up an invisibility and protection shield on her and then come back to get her." Katie said. "We'd better get back to Rainbow Mountain and meet the others there." The other five agreed quietly, knowing that Katie was probably torn by having to leave Rainbow in such a state alone. They traveled back to Rainbow Mountain, finding all of the others already back with the other winged unicorns.  
  
"Where's Rainbow?" Renee asked when she saw the last group back without Rainbow.  
  
"She's to weak and fragile to move." Katie replied. "I have an idea to get her here."  
  
"I already know what you're talking about." Adrienne said, and she took out a bunch of equipment. She walked between the other winged unicorns, doing quick measurements, and soon she had rigged up a harness - A harness to carry Rainbow back in.  
  
"Perfect." Katie said, nodding. "And the other winged unicorns can carry her through the air, I take it?" Adrienne nodded.  
  
"Is that okay with you?" Adrienne asked, turning to the other winged unicorns. They agreed. Renee indicated the sun, which would be setting soon, and suggested that they go get Rainbow. She turned to the kids and Digimon.  
  
"We'll get her, we don't need help. But thank you for all you've done. You can't imagine how much we appreciate it." Renee said, and the Rainbow Riders flew off in the direction Rainbow was in, and, as if and happy reminder of them, they led a rainbow over the Mountain.  
  
In not long, they could be spotted making their way back to Rainbow Mountain. Rainbow was in the harness and the other five winged unicorns were flying, also part of the harness, with Rainbow in between them. The six girls were flying beside them, but there were two other figures. As they got closer, the two mysterious figures could be made out. One was a girl riding on a large blue bird kind of Digimon. The other was a girl riding what looked like a winged leopard. Izzy's Digimon Analyzer began to analyze the two new Digimon.  
  
"Okay," Izzy said, "That large blue bird Digimon is Biriamon, an ice/snow/water bird. That is the Champion form of Rianmon.  
  
"The Digimon that looks like a winged leopard is Leoparamon. That is the Champion form of Keilemon." He concluded. The winged unicorns, the girls, and the two new Digimon landed lightly. Adrienne, Emily, and Nikki began to take the harness off, unbuckling straps and having the winged unicorns move. Katie, Renee, and Brittany got Rainbow out of her place in the middle.  
  
The two new girls and Digimon walked up to the other kids and Digimon, though they stayed quiet, watching the Rainbow Riders get the harness off.  
  
"Katie you and the others can do introductions and explanations, I'll work on Rainbow." Renee said. Katie agreed, and they came up to the others.  
  
"Who are they?" Tai asked, gesturing to the new girls and Digimon.  
  
"Y'know, you could just ask us." One of the girls said to him boldly. "We aren't invisible or dead."  
  
"Jenny, chill." Katie said.  
  
"I kind of like her attitude." Sora joked. The girl winked at her.  
  
"Anyway," Nikki said, "These two girls are here to help you…us. I suppose you could call them the ninth and tenth Digi Destined. Their names are Jenny and Julie. They're twins." She indicated each one, "And they each have a Digimon that can Digivolve, just like yours."  
  
"They also each have a Crest." Adrienne put in.  
  
"Mine is the Crest of Peace." Julie said. Leoparamon smiled at Julie. "And this is my friend, Leoparamon."  
  
"Mine is the Crest of Trusting." Jenny said. Biriamon nudged Jenny. "And this is my pal, Biriamon.  
  
"Yes, well," Renee said, coming up, "You guys can talk tomorrow. It's just slightly late now." She pointed at the dark sky. They agreed and settled down for sleep.  
  
Now as out of place as it may seem, small relationships had been growing between some of the kids. Now if they were to be paired up, it might be somewhat like this: Tai and Sora, Joe and Mimi, Matt and Jenny, and Izzy and Julie. Jenny and Matt had been neighbors and friends back in their world, and Izzy and Julie had been very good friends. Kari and T.K. were too young for that kind of thing, but they were quite good friends.  
  
The Digimon didn't understand a lot of it, but noticed it. For example, Tai and Sora fell asleep side by side. Garudamon and Metalgreymon looked at each other and shrugged. As the group settled down, Sora and Jenny's Crests of Love and Trusting glowed and their symbols seemed to hang above the group quietly. As they settled down into comfortable positions, a soft song could be heard in the air, which seemed to sing them to sleep. It was a pretty song, and the singer and what it was meant for, they didn't know, but they listened to it and fell asleep to it. (Here's the song:)  
  
There you are, in the early light of day. There you are, in the quiet words I pray. I've been blessed, by simple happiness. Every time I turn around, when I'm lost and when I'm found, like an angel standing guard, there you are. Every time I take a breath, and when I forget to breath, you're watching over me, there you are. When I'm looking for the light, in the middle of the night, searching for the brightest star, there you are. There you are, standing in a crowded room. There you are, on the earth and on the moon. My desire is to stand by the fire that burns inside of you. Every time I turn around, when I'm lost and when I'm found, like an angel standing guard, there you are. Every time I take a breath, and when I forget to breath, you're watching over me, there you are. When I'm looking for the light, in the middle of the night, searching for the brightest star, there you are…When I'm looking for the light in the middle of the night, searching for the brightest star, there you are…there you are.  
  
As the song ended, they drifted off into sleep, though the six Rainbow Riders stayed awake. When the other five were deep in conversation, Katie slipped into the shadows and away. She stopped a little ways from there, where the river trickled by. It was a small clearing bathed in moonlight. Katie sat down on the bank of the river and looked at the stars, thinking. Thinking about everything that had happened, her deathly experiences, and her promises. Thinking about how she had gladly vowed to protect the Digi Destined and their four friends.  
  
And though no one but Katie knew it, there was a bond between the Rainbow Riders (including herself) and the Digi Destined and their four friends. A bond between a guardian angel(s) and those they guard, yes, but it went deeper than that. Much deeper.  
  
Katie's thoughts were interrupted by a small splash. Emily emerged from the water and sat beside Katie.  
  
"How did you know I was here?" Katie asked.  
  
"I saw you slip away. What's wrong?" Emily asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing, besides what the Council is planning to do to us if that cloaked figure gets its way." Katie replied.  
  
"Katie, they can't possibly do that to us." Emily said, but her voice was soft as if she didn't believe it.  
  
"Emily, they're all duffers on the Council now. Gennai and the others on the Council that were actually smart dropped or were kicked off the Council when that cloaked figure joined." Katie said.  
  
"Next meeting, we will uncloak the cloaked figure. Who knows what it is." Emily sighed.  
  
"It's evil, that is certain." Katie said.  
  
"I can tell you want to be left alone." Emily said. "I'll go, I won't be mad." She dived into the water and swam back to the group. Katie sighed, and she spread her wings and flew to the place where they had first met back up with the four Digimon that had been destroyed to save the kids. It was a good thinking place. Katie began to build up a fire. She heard and sensed someone coming up behind her.  
  
"You don't have to hide." Katie said without turning. She lit the fire and turned. The four were there. Wizardmon, Chuumon, Piximon, and Whamon. Whamon was in the river with the other three on the bank. Katie surveyed them, towering naturally above them. She blinked in surprise, and then settled back down to a normal height.  
  
"Well." She said, obviously waiting for them to say something. She wasn't angry, her 'dolphin' smile told them that. Her wings glittered in the firelight, and emerald eyes flashed. "Well." She repeated, sighing and sitting down. "I know that you four have been watching me for a while. Wondering. What do you want to know?" The four exchanged looks of surprise. She knew about them watching her.  
  
"Why have you been so quiet and impassive for a while now? And what's going on with this group, 'The Council'?" Wizardmon asked straight out. Katie looked at him a moment.  
  
"You have been watching and listening to me longer than I thought." She said finally.  
  
"The Riders know about it, apparently, and you don't really want to tell the others about it, from what we know." Whamon said.  
  
"I will tell you, because you asked." Katie said, sighing heavily as if she bore a great responsibility on her shoulders.  
  
"There is that group, the Council. The Council oversees what goes on in the Digital World and they try to keep things in order. A cloaked figure joined the Council, and several of the members were kicked off or left. This cloaked figure held the remaining Council members under its thumb, and caused them to think evil things." She paused a moment. "Now, the Rainbow Riders and I have been accused of crimes that the sentence of is…death. They are holding trials, but they are all turning against us." She sighed. "But don't worry about it or tell the others. We can deal with it." Her voice was firm and had finality in it.  
  
"Well, that explains a lot." Chuumon said. Katie nodded.  
  
"I came out here to think." Katie said. "There is a slim chance of us winning these trials, but, as I said, leave it to us, and don't worry about it."  
  
"If we can help, tell us." Piximon said. Katie nodded.  
  
"Of course. Now, we'd better be going back, even I am. I might try to go to sleep." Katie said. The four agreed, and they slipped quietly back to their camp. The Riders waved to them. Katie went over to them, and the other four settled down with the kids and Digimon. Katie leaned into the warm flank of Rainbow, and Rainbow nuzzled her.  
  
"I am much better, milady." Rainbow whispered to Katie. "You and the other Rainbow Riders have taken good care of me and my injuries. Thank you."  
  
"You don't have to call me milady, Rainbow. But you may." Katie said, smiling.  
  
"Rainbow is doing much better." Renee said. "All she had to do is rest her leg and it will heal more. She can use it, if need be, but it still has some scars."  
  
"That's okay." Katie said. "Listen up, guys. The four know about these problems we are having with the Council."  
  
"You told them?" Nikki said. Katie nodded.  
  
"They were watching us for a while. They would have eventually found out." She stopped abruptly.  
  
"Soon the Digi Destined will all find out, with the way things are looking." Adrienne said angrily, looking at the ground. Cheyenne nuzzled her.  
  
"Don't be too upset, milady, they won't…you know…do that to us." Cheyenne said in a comforting tone. But she didn't believe it herself.  
  
"What? Us?" Brittany said, sitting up straight. "They would dare do that to you, too?"  
  
"Hush." Amigo said. "Don't wake the others. Yes, if they do it to you, they will to us, also." Brittany frowned. Emily set her mouth in a straight line.  
  
"They can't. We can't allow it." Emily said. Katie broke in then.  
  
"We will not talk about it any more tonight. Eyes and ears are abroad that may be listening." Katie said firmly.  
  
"I have an idea." Emily said, brightening. "Let's play our instruments tomorrow."  
  
"Good idea." Renee said. "I haven't played my trombone in a long time."  
  
Each of the girls began getting out their instruments silently from different places. Renee played trombone, Adrienne and Nikki trumpet, Emily flute, Brittany clarinet, and Katie piano and clarinet. They each set up their instrument – Katie set up a piano.  
  
"There's this song that I heard that's really pretty. Here I'll show you how it goes." Katie said, and they moved farther off into the night so they wouldn't wake the others. But out in the darkness, two trumpets played Taps in full notes, though they were soft.  
  
The next morning, the kids and Digimon woke to the soft playing of a piano, a trombone, and a clarinet. It was a song called "When You Believe". As they got into the verses and chorus, and trumpets and flutes joined and the kids and Digimon got up and came over to listen.  
  
Though no one was singing, the words to the song seemed to float on the air in time with the instruments. It was a beautiful song, and Katie's fingers seemed to fly over the piano, though the music was soft. The song ended with the piano and flute playing high-pitched notes of the chorus. The others clapped at the end.  
  
"Wow, that was pretty." Sora said.  
  
"Thank you." Katie said courteously as she got up from playing the piano and flexed her fingers.  
  
"You guys need a tune up." Nikki said in her blunt way and she swiped at her trumpet with a cloth. She turned to Adrienne. "You sounded flat."  
  
"You shouldn't talk, that was you, not me!" Adrienne replied, turning to her.  
  
"Yeah, right, my trumpet doesn't sound like a saxophone. Yours does." Nikki shot back.  
  
"Saxophone? Yours sounds like a mix between a flute and a clarinet." Adrienne retorted.  
  
"Hey!" Brittany and Emily cried at the same time. Katie put her hands on her hips and looked up at the sky, rolling her eyes. Renee sighed and picked up her trombone, and, pointing to the two trumpet players, looking at Katie, a question in her eyes. Katie nodded. Renee came up behind the two.  
  
"Plug your ears." Katie advised to the other kids and Digimon. They soon found out why when Renee suddenly blasted a note through the trombone right into the two girls' ears. The note throbbed in the air, finally dropping. Brittany and Emily started laughing at the two girls, who were standing there looking amazed and surprised. Katie and Renee soon joined in the laughter, Renee leaning on her trombone for support.  
  
"You guys," Emily gasped out, "Were so busy arguing you didn't even see that trombone coming." She was still laughing hard, and the others had to join in. Soon Adrienne and Nikki joined in.  
  
"You really had us, there." Adrienne said, finally stopping her laughter.  
  
"I couldn't resist." Renee said, chuckling.  
  
The other kids and Digimon smiled. So this was what it was like being around the Rainbow Riders!  
  
"Hey, Adrienne, how about some 'Ariel Arrows'?" Nikki said.  
  
"Haven't done that in a while." Adrienne said. "But of course. I can't resist. I have some new double maneuvers with my arrows."  
  
"We'll see what my falcons have to say to that." Nikki said. The others, besides the Riders, looked totally lost.  
  
"Oh, you'll see." Katie said by way of explanation. Adrienne got out her bow and arrows. She picked out a fine silver arrow and tested the bowstring with a twang. Nikki took a falcon in a nearby tree.  
  
"Anytime your ready, Adrienne. Shoot anywhere you want. Any direction." Nikki said. She released her falcon and used a string with a piece of meat attached to it to tell the falcon where to go. She swung the string around in a circle. Adrienne fit the arrow into the bowstring. She aimed in different directions, finally releasing it high above her. Nikki swung the string around, and the falcon dived at just the right second, extending her talons, and caught the arrow in midair.  
  
"Good job, Nikki." Adrienne said as the falcon landed on Nikki's arm handing her the arrow. "How about, say, two arrows, two falcons?" Nikki nodded. Adrienne motioned to Katie, and Katie got up and got her bow and arrows. Katie whispered in Adrienne's ear as Renee got up and took one of Nikki's falcons.  
  
"Good idea." Adrienne nodded to Katie. Katie winked, a mischievous glint in her eyes. The two stood facing Renee and Nikki, who each held a falcon on their arm.  
  
"Ready?" Nikki said, and she and Renee released the falcons. Katie and Adrienne aimed the arrows, and both let go of the arrows at the same time. But then – quick as a flash – they both fit another arrow into their bows and shot those. Nikki gave them a surprised look.  
  
"Hey, Adrienne said 'Two arrows, two birds'. That's exactly what we did." Katie said to her. Adrienne chuckled.  
  
"Not a problem." Renee said. She and Nikki were able to have the falcons each catch two arrows.  
  
"Good job." Katie approved. She and Adrienne shook hands with Nikki and Renee. Then they got deep into a discussion about the quality of the arrows and some other stuff.  
  
"Hey, Emily," Brittany called, "Do you want to try out that dolphin communicating program?" Emily nodded and trotted over.  
  
Finding themselves with nothing to do, the others began to talk about what they could do about the Mimickers. The winged unicorns were grazing and practicing attacking movements.  
  
As they were talking, Brittany was getting frustrated.  
  
"This computer is too slow." She said to Emily.  
  
"Brittany, this program, according to you, is huge. It would slow down your computer." Emily replied.  
  
"I could speed it up, if you wouldn't mention it to Katie…" Brittany said, a mischievous look in her eyes. Emily sighed.  
  
"Fine. But if it blows up your computer, don't come looking to me."  
  
"Why would it blow up? Charms are what I'm best at out of Katie, Renee, you, and I." Brittany retorted.  
  
"No, that's me. Renee's good at potions, you at transformations, and Katie is good at all of them. And I'm not charming your computer if you paid me." Emily said.  
  
"I wasn't going to ask you. I'll do it anyway."  
  
Suddenly, in the midst of the others' conversations, they heard a loud explosion. Purple smoke drifted over them. Katie cleared it suddenly with a wave of her silver staff in the air. (Note: Each of the Riders has a staff of their own with different 'shapes' on top)  
  
"I told you not to." They heard Emily's voice say.  
  
"Oh, Brittany." Adrienne sighed.  
  
"What did you do this time?" Renee said.  
  
"Tried to put a speed charm on her computer." Emily said. "I told her that that was my area of expertise, but…"  
  
"Enough." Katie said sternly.  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked, and the others walked up to them.  
  
"Brittany tried to put a speeding charm on her computer." Nikki said.  
  
"A speeding charm?" Julie asked, puzzled.  
  
"Yes," Katie said, "A speeding charm. A charm to speed something up that is going slow. For instance, Brittany's computer."  
  
"What do you mean by a 'charm'? Where did all that purple smoke come from?" Jenny asked.  
  
"A charm. In wizardy." Katie replied.  
  
"Wizardy? You're wizards?" Wizardmon asked, surprised, as he was a wizard himself.  
  
"Well, yes, Emily, Brittany, Renee and I are." Katie said, smiling.  
  
"And Katie, Renee, Adrienne and I are all black belts in martial arts." Nikki said.  
  
"Hey, Katie, come here. I have an email from Light-of-the-Moon that something's happened at Rainbow Valley." Brittany said, interrupting their conversation.  
  
"What's wrong?" Nikki said, coming up with Katie.  
  
"Look. Two phoenixes and one of the unicorns have gotten terribly sick." Brittany said, pointing to the screen.  
  
"We'd better go down there." Adrienne said.  
  
"Sorry," Matt said, "But I think all of us are kind of lost. Can you explain?"  
  
"Of course." Katie said, turning. "We have a place where we raise what would be considered magical and mythical creatures, like centaurs, phoenixes, unicorns, that sort of thing. It's called Rainbow Valley."  
  
"We need to go down there to help heal the phoenixes and unicorn." Renee said. "We could take you with us."  
  
"Really? That would be awesome." Tai said.  
  
"Of course we would." Katie said. "We can go now, if you like." They agreed. Katie and the other Riders led the way. The others traveled by land, air, or water after them.  
  
"Uh-oh." Brittany said from the air. "We have trouble."  
  
"What is it?" Adrienne asked, coming up to her.  
  
"The Mimickers." Brittany said. "They've spotted us. We'll have to make a run for it." She said it loud enough for all the others to hear.  
  
"Follow us!" Katie cried, and she and Rainbow flew quick as a flash through the air, Emily and Tierza in the water, and Nikki and Ivy on the ground. Rainbow's wings flapped up and down quick as ever. Tierza's delicate legs churned in the water. Ivy galloped on the ground.  
  
"Renee, go unlock the gate ahead." Katie called. Renee sprang ahead on foot, Dancer galloping beside her. They went far ahead of them to get there first and to unlock the gate.  
  
"They're coming close." Brittany said.  
  
"We're almost there." Katie said, urging them on. Suddenly, they came upon a silver gate with the words "Rainbow Valley" engraved on the top arch. It was open and Renee was beckoning them inside. On either side of the gate, there rose high walls against intruders. They darted in through the gate and Renee closed it with a slam, right in the Mimickers' faces. Katie turned to look at the Mimickers.  
  
"This is a place that you are not allowed into." Katie said. "The same with Rainbow Mountain. You know that. Leave." The Mimickers left, angry and frustrated.  
  
"Katie and I are going to go help the injured ones here, and you can explore anywhere you want here." Renee said to the Digi Destined and Digimon. "The unicorns and others won't mind. I daresay that they would talk with you, if they aren't busy."  
  
"I can help with healing." Wizardmon said as the others wandered off.  
  
"We could use some help." Renee said. "So sure you can help. Follow us." Renee turned and trotted off towards a small cottage not far away in the valley. Katie and Wizardmon at her heels.  
  
"Funny thing is," Said Katie, "I've known a unicorn or two to rarely turn up sick, but phoenixes? That's just never happened in my life." Renee shook her head in agreement.  
  
"I heal all sorts of things – people, animals, Digimon – but a phoenix is a rare thing to get sick. They're powerful, magical creatures. With loyalty and faith bigger than a whale, and tears that hold healing powers." Renee said, sighing. They got to the cottage and Renee opened the door. There were several cushioned tables inside for animals/creatures/Digimon to rest on, and counters and cabinets. There were two unconscious phoenixes on tables and a unicorn on another. Then they noticed someone else in there: a centaur.  
  
"Light-of-the-Moon." Katie said.  
  
"Greetings." The centaur (Light-of-the-Moon) said in answer.  
  
"You've been watching them." Renee said.  
  
"Of course." The centaur rumbled. "I wasn't going to leave them alone." Renee nodded and moved to look at the unicorn. She drew back, like she had been shocked.  
  
"What is it?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"Her horn. Oh, this poor unicorn." Renee said.  
  
"I have it." Light-of-the-Moon said. She held out her palm, in it, a crystal horn.  
  
"And the phoenixes." Katie said softly. One of the phoenixes was missing a wing, the other, unconscious and hurt.  
  
"Yes." The centaur said.  
  
"What happened?" Renee demanded.  
  
"The Mimickers snuck in one night, and the next morning, we found these phoenixes and unicorn."  
  
"How did they get in?" Katie said, though she knew the answer.  
  
"The night of the Shadow Moon, when no good magic works. We couldn't keep them out." Light-of-the-Moon said. She looked away.  
  
"Well," Renee said briskly, "We can't change that, so we might as well get started on these poor animals. Katie, you work on that phoenix whose wing is gone, Wizardmon, you work on the other phoenix. I'll work on the unicorn." She took the horn from the centaur, who trotted out.  
  
It didn't take Katie or Wizardmon too long to fix the phoenixes up, and they went over to Renee when they were finished. She had managed to get the horn back into position and got it to stay there like it had never been gone.  
  
"Well, that's that, then." She said. "Let's go find the others and walk around a bit."  
  
But they didn't have to find the others, because Emily found them.  
  
"Hey, how are the phoenixes and the unicorn?" She asked.  
  
"We fixed them up. What brings you here?" Katie said.  
  
"Well, everyone met back up, and we wanted to show them the centaurs. Except they won't reveal themselves from the woods."  
  
"Why not?" Wizardmon asked.  
  
"They don't trust the kids and Digimon. Unless Katie were there and convinced them."  
  
"How do you know?" Renee asked.  
  
"We talked to the centaur standing watch - Ronar." Emily said. "He told us that the planets had warned them of danger, so they were wary, even here.  
  
"But," She continued, "He said that we could go see the centaurs if Katie was there and convinced them that we were okay."  
  
"Fine, let's go." Katie said. "Stargazers." She muttered, shaking her head. Emily led them out of the cottage, along the river, and to a line of trees in Rainbow Valley. The others were all standing there. The Riders were talking to a centaur that was standing in front of a path, arms folded.  
  
"Ronar, of course they aren't evil. Why, we would know and wouldn't let them into the Valley if they were." Adrienne said. The centaur shook his head.  
  
"Numinor refuses. Unless Katie is here."  
  
"I am here." Katie said, coming up to him.  
  
"Welcome." Ronar said, bowing slightly.  
  
"None of that, now." Katie said, frowning slightly. "Don't try to change your aspect and attitude just because I appear. I've been here." Adrienne gave Ronar a look that easily said 'We told you so.'  
  
"What is the problem?" Katie said.  
  
"The planets have forewarned danger, and Numinor has had to have someone on guard for the herd. He refuses to see anyone he doesn't know, unless, of course, you believe they are good." Ronar said.  
  
"Well, I won't disagree with you about having guards, and I think you should know who exactly is on the prowl."  
  
"Arianna." Ronar said, shuddering slightly. A look came into Katie's eyes, was it sadness? A look of losing someone special? She cleared it with a shake of her head.  
  
"Yes, Arianna. And Lucarinia. And the Mimickers. My friends here are the Digi Destined, and they are most definitely not evil. Tell Numinor that. And come on out." Katie said.  
  
Ronar nodded and galloped off into the woods.  
  
"Here, stand back. They will be galloping out quick as anything." Katie said, and the others backed up. In not long, the sound of pounding hooves was heard. A large group of centaurs galloped out. They all stopped at the same time, and turned to face the path.  
  
"Numinor." Katie whispered. A large, winged centaur trotted out of the woods. He looked around a moment, and then trotted up to Katie.  
  
"Well, then. We didn't expect you, Katie." Numinor said, his voice like a deep cello.  
  
"Do you have news? About Arianna, the Mimickers, and Lucarinia?" Katie asked.  
  
"Yes. The stars and planets have foretold about their comings. Listen. The Mimickers shall soon be fought and defeated, though with a slight downfall to our side. Soon, very soon, Arianna will come and attack Rainbow Mountain during the downfall. Guardians must try to turn her back, or she and Lucarinia, her master, will attack at full power with the others of the dark at their back, and we will suffer a great loss." Numinor ended his 'prophecy' here. He bowed his head a moment. "It is foretold." Then, in a flurry of hooves, he and the centaurs galloped off into the woods.  
  
"Well that was about as clear as mud." Sora said. The other Digi Destined agreed. They turned to the Riders and Katie for answers. They were exchanging looks and talking softly. "You guys?" Sora said.  
  
"Sorry," Emily said, and she and the others turned back to them. "It's just that we've figured out most of the prophecy, and it is worrying us."  
  
"But who's this Arianna? And Lucarinia?" Tai asked.  
  
"Arianna is…was…the Red band of the Riders." Nikki said softly. "She turned and joined evil. And, according to the prophecy, we must turn her back."  
  
"And Lucarinia?" Adrienne broke in. "How can he be described. He is evil. He is darkness and shadow. He can take any form he wishes, any form at all. He is the master of all evil beings. He mostly appears to us as a dark angel. Black. Shadow. In mockery of our own Rainbow colors. He even has a black winged unicorn, just like ours, in mockery." She flexed her wings, tossing her long gold hair back. The other Riders agreed.  
  
"We have always been fighting Lucarinia, and now Arianna. She adds to the trouble. A bit too much." Brittany said. Katie seemed to be keeping silent. Very silent. She had a lost, faraway look in her eyes, as if remembering something from long ago.  
  
"What's wrong, Katie?" Renee asked, coming up to Katie, as the other Riders explained things out about Lucarinia and the prophecy Numinor had given them. Katie was sitting on a large rock a bit apart from the others. Katie looked up at Renee.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." Katie replied softly. The look was still there.  
  
"Why do you have that look? I know you and Arianna were great friends, but –"  
  
"Renee, it's not that. But…I can't tell you what it is. Not yet. I promise I will when the time comes. Soon. Please understand, and don't be mad."  
  
"It's okay, Katie," Renee said, smiling, "I understand." Katie smiled back and erased the look, getting up.  
  
"You know what we must do after we return to the Mountain." She said softly.  
  
"Yes, and we have gifts for them." Renee replied, just as softly.  
  
"Let's go." Katie said and turned to the others. "We don't have anything else to do here, and you've seen everything, so we might as well return to Rainbow Mountain now." She glanced at the other Riders. Renee went ahead to unlock the gate, locking it again when they had all gone out. On the way back to Rainbow Mountain, the Mimickers did not interrupt them. But when they arrived, the Riders had bad news.  
  
"We have to go somewhere." Renee said.  
  
"But where?" Matt asked.  
  
"That is something best not discussed, for now." Emily said firmly.  
  
"Before we leave, we have some things to give you." Katie put in, finally talking. She took out a silver bag. Each of the Riders placed a smaller bag inside it, Katie putting a much smaller bag into it last. She handed it to Tai.  
  
"Since you are the leader of this group, we leave these gifts in your charge." Adrienne said. Tai started to open the bag.  
  
"No." Katie said sharply, holding up a hand. "Only take a gift out in your greatest need. Destiny will cause you to pull out the right one at the right time. You will know when to draw out a gift. Draw the sixth out, mine, when you are in your darkest hour and hope seems gone forever.  
  
"Now listen. While we are gone, the Mimickers are likely to attack. Where, we don't know, but when they attack, they will be likely to attack separately, then all together." Katie stopped here.  
  
"You really can't tell us where you're going?" Mimi asked. Katie shook her head.  
  
"I'm terribly sorry. But when the time comes, you will learn where we have gone." Katie said sadly. She turned to Rainbow and placed what would be called saddlebags on her and got on her. The other Riders got onto their winged unicorns behind her. Katie motioned the Riders to go ahead and turned Rainbow in a half-circle so she was partly facing the others.  
  
"Do not fear. And remember this: Whatever I have said to you in the past, I truly, truly meant." She raised a hand in quiet farewell and Rainbow leaped to the sky in a flurry of wings, turning and flying after the waiting Riders. Before Katie was out of range, she turned and sent a mind message to the four: Wizardmon, Piximon, Whamon, and Chuumon.  
  
I have told you what might happen. You may tell the others. Then she and the other Riders flew away, pulling a rainbow, disappearing into the horizon.  
  
"Well, that was unexpected." Julie said. "I wonder where they had to go. Does anyone know?"  
  
"We do." Piximon said, indicating him and the other three. He sounded sad. He and the other three explained it out. About how the Riders had been threatened by this Council and their lives were at stake.  
  
"So do you think they have gone to this Council?" Jenny asked. Chuumon nodded.  
  
"The gifts will help." Chuumon said.  
  
"Do you know what they are?" Tai asked. Chuumon shook his head.  
  
"Heads up, we have a Mimicker closing in fast." Izzy said, pointing at his computer screen.  
  
"Do we fight, or run?" Sora asked.  
  
"We'd better fight." Tai said.  
  
"Wait a second, aren't the Mimickers prevented from coming to Rainbow Mountain?" Joe asked.  
  
"Apparently not, because here comes one." Izzy said, and a winged lion with armor flew at top speed over the group, landing in front of them.  
  
"Well, you have me to deal with, now that those meddlesome Riders are gone." She snarled. Tai's hand went to the bag. The armored lion leaped at Piximon and Chuumon. They dodged, but it was easily seen that this winged lion allowed them to dodge. She could have easily turned and caught them. Then they noticed something – the lion appeared to be herding them off the mountain and into the woods. She snapped at them, making them move back off the mountain and to the tree line. Though they tried to stop, she continued this until the Mountain was out of sight. She then began attacking. The kids stayed back to keep from harm. Though the lion was greatly outnumbered, she was winning the fight. The kids urged Tai to draw something from the bag.  
  
Tai reached his hand into the bag. A warm sensation went up his arm as his hand searched the bag. His hand closed around one of the smaller wrapped items. He pulled it out. It was a gold bag, obviously Adrienne's gift. He quickly unwrapped it and a gold bow. Next to it was a quiver with several silver arrows. Tai held them up for the others to see.  
  
"I'm no archer, so who else wants a shot?" Tai asked, shrugging helplessly, after the Digimon had fallen back from the battle for a moment. They observed the gift Tai had. It was a gift fit for a human, so the larger Digimon couldn't do it.  
  
"I'll try." Angewomon said. She did use the attack "Celestial Arrow", so she was pretty good at archery. Tai gave her the bow and arrows, and she floated closer to the lion, that was licking her chops.  
  
"Aw, did Adrienne give you that broken bow and untied arrows?" The lion said, somehow smirking. Angewomon said nothing, but drew out a silver arrow. She put it in the bow and aimed at the lion. Warmth tingled up her hand and arm. The arrow seemed to shoot out of the bow of its own accord. It struck the lion, who roared in pain and surprise. The arrow had not killed the lion, but hurt it badly just the same. The lion leaped into the woods, changing into only a regular lion, galloping away. Angewomon retrieved the arrow that gleamed and shone as though it had never been used. She flew back to the others, showing them the arrow.  
  
"It was truly amazing. It was as if the arrow leaped out of the bow on its own, after being aimed." Angewomon said. She gave Tai the bow and quiver with arrows, which he put back in the bag.  
  
They eventually used all of the gifts, though the ones they used would still work. Emily's gift was a small device that, when thrown in the water, called her dolphins and aquatic creatures for help. They used this gift when the cheetah was attacking. Sora had pulled out the device and threw it in the water. A huge pod of dolphins began appearing from below the surface and created a huge tidal wave, knocking the water-hating cheetah over. The cheetah angrily ran off into the woods, while the kids patted the dolphins, thanking them.  
  
Nikki's gift was a whistle. When they blew it, many falcons flew from the skies and dived down on an attacking panther, leopard, and tiger. They drove them off and away, with the help of Adrienne's gift.  
  
Though what the falcons couldn't change was this: Before they had come, the three cats had done as much damage as they could. One of them had leaped at T.K. and Kari, who were standing alone, cornered. Magnaangemon and Angewomon tried to get to them to help them, but the other two cats were doing all they could to hold them back. When the falcons and Adrienne's arrows drove them off, the two angels, Matt, and Tai went quickly over to T.K. and Kari.  
  
"Are you okay, Kari?" Tai asked softly, forgetting about the bag.  
  
"T.K.?" Matt said, shaking him slightly.  
  
Use a gift…A voice said, passing by as if on the wind. Tai put his hand into the bag and drew out another bag – It was blue. He opened it. Inside were many bottles and things. He pulled one out that said Use On Cuts/Scrapes He opened it up. It was a salve, which he and Matt quickly put on T.K. and Kari's wounds. Another bottle said For Unconsciousness: Rub Gently On Forehead/Temples Tai and Matt rubbed this salve gently on T.K. and Kari's foreheads and temples. Soon they woke up, better.  
  
"Well," Izzy said, "We have a problem. We need to get back to Rainbow Mountain, but where is it?" No one in the group had any idea where even the general direction to Rainbow Mountain was.  
  
"Use another gift." Mimi said.  
  
"We only have two gifts left!" Tai responded. "We shouldn't use them up right away."  
  
"But who says they don't work more than once?" Matt said.  
  
"Besides, Tai, this really is an insecure place to battle. Why let the enemy choose this as the battleground?" Joe asked, fitting his Crest's description of Reliability.  
  
"He has a point. It is most likely that the Mimickers will attack together now." Izzy said. So Tai reluctantly put his hand into the bag and drew out what looked like a fine silver chain. But something hung on it. It looked like a purple gem. It was about the size of a fist. The gem was rounded by gold and glittered in the sunlight.  
  
"What's Brittany's gift?" Sora asked.  
  
"It looks like a necklace with a gem. But that doesn't help us. Where is Rainbow Mountain?" Tai asked. The gem suddenly floated out of his hand and the image of a cat appeared in the middle. The image turned and seemed to be pointing in a direction.  
  
"It must be something that tells you where something is when you ask it." Izzy said. "It will lead us to anywhere we want to go, apparently."  
  
"Let's go in the direction it shows us, then." Tai said. They started off, and before long, Rainbow Mountain was in sight. "Brittany must have made it, and it works." They reached Rainbow Mountain before long. They stood not far inside the open Golden Gate, talking about what they should do to prepare for an attack.  
  
"Well," Tai said, pointing, "We don't have time to plan! Heads up, the Mimickers are here!" A white tiger two times too big with metal armor and way to long claws stood in the doorway of the Golden Gate. Behind her, five other large cats, a lion, panther, cheetah, tiger and a leopard stood lined up. They were each two times the normal size with armor here and there, wings, and long claws or fangs.  
  
"So." The white tiger said. "We meet again. And you alone, without those pesky, nosy Riders." She gave a menacing smile. "They have abandoned you. We know; we heard them considering and deciding. They left you alone so they could spare themselves the trouble of and from you."  
  
"They wouldn't do that!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Ah, but do you know them well enough to know that? How much have they really told you about themselves?" The panther sneered. The kids felt themselves pulled into this thought, pulling them into evil thoughts.  
  
Somehow, Tai's fingers found the bag. He had a flashback of some of Katie's words: Pull out the sixth, mine, when you are in your darkest hour and hope seems gone forever…and Do not fear. And remember this: whatever I have said to you in the past, I truly, truly, meant. Tai fumbled in the bag and drew out a small, silver bag – Katie's gift. He pulled out the thing in the small bag. He looked at it through the swirl of darkness. It was an indigo and violet 6-point-star bottle. It shone a light through the dark. As he held it, it was if someone whispered these words in his ear:  
  
Whenever you call for help, I promise I'll come. Tai knew what to do. He held the star above his head, shining a light through the dark, and he called out:  
  
"Katie! Come help us!" As he cried these words, he put the star bottle on the ground. It's light increased, and the Mimickers shrank back in fear and surprise from the light. The light continued increasing so that they all had to close their eyes. Suddenly the light shrank down and went out. And in front of the kids and Digimon, between them and the Mimickers, stood the Rainbow Riders and their winged unicorns. Katie in front, the other Riders lined up behind her. They appeared larger than before and more powerful.  
  
"You!" The enemy white tiger growled. "You cannot possibly…The Council…"  
  
"Your creatures on the Council are not to mess with the affairs between us. We remain the Guardians as we always were and always will be. This cannot be changed." Katie's voice rang out like a great bronze bell. "You Mimickers have a large reputation as liars, cheaters, and meddlers of goodness and evil, as do your followers."  
  
"Arianna as well." The cheetah hissed. "She is much more powerful and will be coming." The Riders (Guardians) made no reply.  
  
"You and me, Guardian, you and me." The white tiger said. "The two of us, our followers not interfering. We will battle to the death. You claim the prophecies foretold it, so go with them, as you always do." Katie said nothing, but turned back to the others.  
  
"She is right. I must." She said, including the other kids and Digimon in the conversation. "You must not interfere. If something happens to me, you must let it happen. But I will be fine." She turned back to the Mimickers, stepping forward. The Guardians and their winged unicorns backed up and motioned the Digi Destined back. Katie and the Mimicker stood alone, facing each other. The enemy white tiger turned into an angel looking somewhat like Katie. Only the wings were an ugly gray/black color. They faced each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Finally the Mimicker shot into the air.  
  
"Dark Swords Dance!" She cried, and sent a horde of black swords spinning at Katie. But Katie was quick.  
  
"Cosmos…Sagittarius! Capricorn!" Katie cried, showing her own attack. Two beings made of stars and light, a centaur holding a bow and arrow and a ram charged at the Mimicker, crashing into the Dark Swords and preventing the blow. Then the Mimicker herself dived at Katie. At the last moment, Katie stepped back in the air and kicked at the Mimicker.  
  
The battle went on like this for what seemed like hours, though it was only minutes. The Mimicker attacking Katie, and she countering with her Cosmos attack. Finally, when both of them looked exhausted, they both paused.  
  
"Mimicker, you manipulator and liar, I will give you one chance. Withdraw you and your followers and never attack again, or…" Katie started, but she was cut off.  
  
"Never, Guardian. And the funny thing is, I was going to ask you the same thing." The Mimicker smirked.  
  
"Dark Sword-"  
  
"Cosmos…Alpha Centauri!" Katie's attack hurtled at the Mimicker, and created a huge explosion with bright light. When the light finally settled down, the Mimickers had disappeared, and Katie was lying on the ground. Renee ran up to her and examined her.  
  
"Brittany, call the Indigo Phoenix. From what I can see, the Phoenix would be the only one to help her." Renee said. Brittany nodded and called one of her falcons. She appeared to be telling it something, and the falcon flew off.  
  
"What happened?" Tai asked.  
  
"Something's wrong. I think I know what it is, but I'd better wait for the Phoenix." Renee replied. It wasn't too long before the falcon returned with a large, indigo phoenix.  
  
"Greetings, Guardians. And what calls me here?" The phoenix asked. Renee simply gestured to Katie and told the phoenix about the battle between her and the Mimicker.  
  
"I know what happened." The phoenix said after a moment. "Using Alpha Centauri in her attack, well, you know about Alpha Centauri – an attack to be used in extreme circumstances. Apparently the Mimickers, yes all of them, threw in the last of their energy and evil into the shock waves and explosion, enough to knock her out for a while.  
  
"However, she will heal well and amazingly faster if you take her to the cave behind the waterfall. A healing place, but you must leave her alone so she will heal properly." The phoenix ended here. "I know Arianna is planning an attack, but trust me." The phoenix then regained flight and flew away.  
  
"I'll take Katie to the cave." Rainbow said. Renee put Katie on Rainbow's back and Rainbow flew off. While Rainbow was gone, they waited. The waterfall was a ways away from where they were. Rainbow had returned when suddenly, an angel with red wings riding a red winged unicorn appeared.  
  
"Arianna." Renee said. The angel gave an evil smile. Her red wings were slightly dark, and evil color.  
  
"I see you defeated those fool Mimickers, so I decided to come myself to deal with you." Arianna said.  
  
"I have come to battle you, before my master, Lucarinia, comes. He won't want to deal with some pesky little gnats with all the things he has to do." She smirked.  
  
"Gnats are we?" Adrienne said angrily. Cheyenne lowered her horn, as did the other winged unicorns.  
  
"Stop!" A voice called. "There will be no battle." It was Katie. It had taken her only about a half-hour to heal, as the phoenix had said. Katie faced Arianna.  
  
"You!" Arianna said, glaring at Katie. Katie made no reply, only looked at Arianna. Arianna's sapphire blue eyes blinked.  
  
"You don't have to remain with evil." Katie said softly. "You can come back. Do you even remember who I am to you? Who our father is?" The others looked confused. Even the Guardians did.  
  
"Stop playing mind tricks." Arianna said, though her voice sounded faint, quiet.  
  
"I'm not." Katie said. "I'm only trying to convince you of who you really are. Which side is really right for you?" Katie's emerald eyes remained locked on Arianna's sapphire ones. Finally, after several moments, Arianna sighed, closed her eyes, and smiled. Rednal and her wings lost their dark, evil red and settled into a lighter, pinkish red. Arianna slipped off Rednal and she and Katie embraced. Before the others could say anything, a figure appeared in front of them.  
  
Katie and Arianna suddenly broke into wide smiles. The figure looked like he had come from the medieval times or something. He had a brown beard and a sword hung at his side. He had the air of someone important with great authority.  
  
"Time traveling always makes me a bit tired." He said. Then he smiled at the confused faces. "It would be unlikely for you to know who I am. Except," He paused, surveying the Digimon, "You might." He gestured to Magnaangemon.  
  
"Why would he?" T.K. ask.  
  
"He carries the sword that once belonged to me." The older man said. Magnaangemon held up the sword attached to his wrist.  
  
"But that's…" Renee said, blinking in surprise. Then she turned to Katie. "You and Arianna and him…we've been best friends all this time and you never told me?!" Katie and Arianna laughed.  
  
"But who is he?" Kari asked.  
  
"I," Said the older man, sweeping a bow, "Am King Arthur of the Round Table.  
  
"I gave Magnaangemon Excalibur. I sent my daughters forward in time to achieve what the prophecies foretold and to create the things that were to be.  
  
"Your daughters?" Tai asked.  
  
"Well, let us explain it all out." Katie said.  
  
"You see," said Arianna, "Katie and I are twins, and we come from King Arthur's time. As he said, he sent us forward in time to do what some old prophecies foretold."  
  
"No one in King Arthur's court expected us two, young twins to be able to achieve anything, so they protested and Merlin had to take a stand in all of it." Katie said.  
  
"I realize this must sound confusing to you all," King Arthur said kindly, "And no doubt hard to believe. But it is true."  
  
"Are you genetically his daughters? Or did he adopt you?" Izzy asked, for reasons of his own.  
  
"Well," Katie said, "According to Merlin and all the others, our parents were never found and no one knew who they were. Merlin apparently knew all about it happening, and he told Arthur that if he adopted us, good would strike evil a downfall."  
  
"Do you know who your parents were?" Tai asked.  
  
"That is not for me to say. Not now, with Lucarinia about." Katie said. As if to prove her words, the sun and sky suddenly seemed darkened. A great sense of evil and darkness surrounded them. Katie, Arianna, and Arthur stood in front of the others, even the Guardians. Arthur unsheathed his sword and held it in front of him, ready.  
  
"Lucarinia, show yourself!" Arthur said.  
  
"Sorry, just dropping in to say hello before I go on." An evil voice hissed. "I won't be materializing right the moment. I have to go on a bail." The voice laughed, and drifted away. The darkness disappeared. Arthur did not sheath his sword. Katie and Arianna went back to the others and helped the kids.  
  
"Are you okay?" Arianna asked. The kids and Digimon nodded.  
  
"That was Lucarinia." Arthur said.  
  
"And if he meant what he said, then we have trouble. Let's go." Katie said. She turned, and, with the others following her and Arianna and Arthur at her side, she began walking to the other side of Rainbow Mountain. She began walking down, and stopped at a cliff.  
  
"Below lies the place where all 'dead' evil Digimon dwell." Katie said. "Arianna, you and I will go down and see what's going on. The rest of you, wait. Don't follow us." She and Arianna jumped off the cliff and flew downwards. The others waited anxiously. Suddenly the two girls shot up into sight like rockets. They landed in front of the group.  
  
"We have to get back to the Gate. Hurry, Arianna, Arthur, and I have to go ahead. Follow quickly as you can." Katie said, breathless. She, Arianna, and the king went off quick as lightening back to the Gate. When the others caught up, they saw the three standing in front of an angel as dark as Katie was light. They turned as the others came up.  
  
"We have help, just in case." Arianna said, and she motioned to the side, where Wizardmon, Piximon, Whamon, and Chuumon were. Behind them were several others like Saberleomon, Unimon, Frigimon, and others.  
  
"But we have a problem." Arthur said to the Digi Destined. "Five are to fight Lucarinia alone, not the three of us alone. The remaining two is among you."  
  
"How do we know who they are?" Matt asked.  
  
"Another prophecy." Katie said.  
  
"Listen." Arthur said. "Five shall fight the evil ultimate, not his band or more. Two swords of Gemini, of Twilight, of Night. A sword of the old king from older times. A sword once belonging to the Pendragon, given to another, guardian of a young one. The fifth is quite like the fourth, guarding a young one and angel as well, and yet, carries no sword. A sword of Dawn shall be given to the sword-less one, and the five shall battle as a team against Him, until two reveal an untold prophecy.  
  
"Now, we have figured out most of the first part of the prophecy. Katie and Arianna carry the swords of Twilight and Night. I come from older times." Arthur paused a moment. "You must figure out who the remaining two are." He and the two girls stepped back a bit and waited.  
  
"Okay," Izzy said. "This just takes logic and knowledge. It isn't too hard. Let's start on the fourth. According to the prophecy the fourth will carry a sword once belonging to the Pendragon, who is King Arthur. Excalibur is likely that sword, and Magnaangemon carries it."  
  
"Does that mean Magnaangemon has to fight?" T.K. asked.  
  
"It is the most logical and likely answer." Izzy replied. "Since the fourth and fifth are among us. Also, he guards a young one, which would be you, T.K.  
  
"Now, the fifth. According to the prophecy, it is supposed to be like the fourth, 'guarding a young one and angel as well'. Well, that almost points it out. Also 'and yet, carries no sword'. That is likely you, Angewomon."  
  
"Shall we battle him, Angewomon?" Magnaangemon asked. She nodded, and they turned to the waiting three.  
  
"Your sword, Angewomon." Katie said, and she took a gleaming sword in its sheath from Arthur and gave it to her. "Its name is 'Dawnlight'." She and Arianna pulled out their own swords.  
  
"Twilightwalker." Katie said, holding up hers.  
  
"Nightstrike." Arianna said, passing hers in a slow half circle.  
  
"And Maranou." Arthur said, holding out his own sword.  
  
With each of their swords drawn, they faced Lucarinia and his army. That is when they realized who was in the army. It was all the Digimon that they had defeated, from Devimon to Piedmon. The Mimickers stood just behind the dark angel.  
  
"Well, what took you?" Lucarinia sneered.  
  
"Watch it, Lucarinia. You have no idea what the five of us can do. Why don't you ask your defeated army?" Arianna called. This started the battle between them and Lucarinia. Katie and Arianna side by side dove at Lucarinia, swords raised, and he barely blocked because he was dealing with Angewomon and Magnaangemon on the other side. Arthur himself went for Lucarinia's face. Lucarinia threw him off.  
  
The battle went on for a while like this, with observers from good and evil sides. Finally someone called out:  
  
"Stop!" It was Katie. Lucarinia backed away and the other three joined her and Arianna. "The last part of the prophecy must happen."  
  
"You are going to reveal an untold prophecy." Arthur said. Arianna nodded.  
  
"Listen. It is a short prophecy. Two sisters of Gemini shall finally battle the evil ultimate; a battle that is final, whichever prevails. If the sisters win, they will rest. If the evil wins, both worlds shall fall into an everlasting darkness." Arianna stopped here.  
  
"You said you never knew who your parents were." Angewomon said. "Do you?" Katie smiled.  
  
"You will see." She said. She turned to the other three to include them in the conversation. "Gemini is a constellation with twins. Arianna and I are the 'The sisters of Gemini', or twins. Meaning she and I must battle Lucarinia alone." Arthur didn't answer for a moment, and then he nodded. Before Katie and Arianna stepped back to Lucarinia, they said at the same time:  
  
"Do stars have parents?" The three looked at each other, completely surprised.  
  
"Wait a second," Arthur said, thinking, "They're the two twins in Gemini! Literally! Pollux and Castor." They looked back at the two girls.  
  
"Ah fighting by yourselves, are you?" Lucarinia hissed. The girls said nothing. Finally, they both said together:  
  
"Cosmos…Gemini!" And they turned into stars and light. They held swords as they had.  
  
"Lucarinia, you are the leader and creator of evil Digimon. Arianna and I, or should I say Castor and I, and the leaders and creators of good Digimon. Even so, we are forced to banish you.  
  
"By Scorpio and Sagittarius, by Leo and Sirius, and by Alpha Centauri and Gemini, we banish you from the Digital World and Earth. We banish you and your evil followers until…" She stopped. A bright light once again surrounded them all, and Lucarinia and his evil band screamed angrily, and the light all at once disappeared. All of the evil Digimon and Lucarinia were gone. But so were Katie, Arianna, and Arthur.  
  
"Katie and Arianna won the battle. They have gone to 'rest', as their prophecy said." Renee said, standing by her fellow Guardians, who looked both sad and happy.  
  
"So…is evil completely gone from the world?" Tai asked.  
  
"Evil is never completely gone. But for a time, our worlds will have peace. Arthur returned to his own time." Emily said.  
  
"Does that mean…?" Mimi started, and then stopped.  
  
"I'm afraid so." Adrienne said softly.  
  
"What?" Kari asked.  
  
"You came here to drive out the evil. You have done so, so you are no longer needed. You have to return." Nikki said. The kids looked surprised, half happy to see their parents again, but then their faces fell.  
  
"Will we ever get to come back?" Matt asked.  
  
"None of us know if there will be a flood or tornado the next second." Renee said. "You may need to return, and you might not." She smiled gently. "Say goodbye."  
  
Tai went to Metalgreymon, and he said softly: "I'm going to miss you so much, Metalgreymon. But I promise I'll see you again." Metalgreymon picked him up gently and nodded. "I'll miss you, Tai."  
  
Matt stood by Weregarurumon. "Weregarurumon, I'll never forget you. And I'll always think of a time when I'll see you again." Weregarurumon knelt down in front of him. "I, too, will think of that, Matt."  
  
Joe came in front of Zudomon. "One little good thing about this is my allergies won't go so crazy here. The bad thing is, I have to leave you." Zudomon held him in his hand. "Joe, I promise I will see you again."  
  
Izzy stood in front of Megakabuterimon. "You've been prodigious, Megakabuterimon. I promise I'll never forget you and I'll always look you up on my computer every now and then." Megakabuterimon nodded. "I won't need a computer to look you up, Izzy. I'll always remember you in my mind."  
  
Sora stood in the palm of Garudamon's hand, looked at her eye to eye. "I'm going to miss you so much, Garudamon. I'll never forget you." Garudamon smiled. "And I shall never forget what you have done for me, Sora."  
  
Mimi stood in front of Lillymon. "Oh, Lillymon, I don't know what I'm going to do without you. I'll never forget you." "Mimi, we'll see each other again, just remember that." And the two embraced.  
  
T.K. stood looking up at Magnaangemon. "I'll always remember you, Magnaangemon, and everything you've done for me. Will you forget me?" "T.K., how could I forget someone as special as you?" Magnaangemon knelt down and gave T.K. a hug, and T.K. cried.  
  
Kari stood in front of Angewomon, who had knelt down in front of her. "Angewomon, does this mean I'll never see you again?" Kari asked softly, letting her tears out. "No, Kari, I promise I'll never forget you, and remember: I will see you again." Angewomon and Kari embraced.  
  
Jenny stood in front of Biriamon. "I'm going to miss you, and I haven't known you that long." "It will be okay, Jenny. I will see you again." Jenny nodded and managed to hug Biriamon.  
  
Julie patted Leoparamon on the head. "Well, I guess I'll see you soon…maybe. I'll never forget you." "And I shall never forget you, Julie." Julie wrapped her arms around Leoparamon's neck a moment, and then she stood.  
  
Next, the ten children said fond farewells to Wizardmon, Chuumon, Whamon, and Piximon.  
  
"Come, we shall return you to your world." Renee said gently. "And remember this, all of you: The greatest friends departing in deepest sadness will surely meet again in greatest gladness." She and the other Rainbow Riders lined up and passed their staffs in half circles in the air. And the ten children were returned to their own world.  
  
"Will we see them again?" Angewomon asked.  
  
"I do not know if anyone of the face of this planet will be alive when the sun goes down." Adrienne said. "But I believe you will see them again. The Digital World is free now. You can go and do as you like now."  
  
The ten Digimon said sad farewells to the Riders (Guardians), who led an extremely large and long rainbow across the sky.  
  
The ten Digimon split up and went different ways, though they made sure they got together every now and then to talk. They also met up with the Riders (Guardians) every now and then.  
  
As for the four on Rainbow Mountain, they met up with the ten Digimon and the Guardians (Riders).  
  
Oh, yes, and the children. They went home to find their world back into place. They told their parents all about it, and came to write about their adventures.  
  
Will they return? Find out in the sequel to this story, called "Many Secrets".  
  
  
  
The Beginning 


	2. Many Secrets

1 Many Secrets  
  
Book II of The Guardian Angel Sequence  
  
1.1 Prologue  
  
Once, about three years ago, a dolphin/eagle/white tiger joined up with eight children and Digimon. She stayed with them for a long time. She soon revealed herself and her friends. After many different things going on, many battles, and other things, they had to face the ultimate evil. This girl and her sister fought him and won, restoring peace to the world. The group of children, now containing ten and not eight, returned to their world, leaving their greatest friends, their Digimon partners, behind. Now the ten Digi Destined children are once again needed in the Digital World. And so they return…  
  
(The Story)  
  
A fourteen-year-old boy walked up a hill, hands shoved in his pockets, looking at the ground. He didn't know what had brought him here, he had just come home from soccer, told his mom he was going for a walk, and let his mind wander as he walked. As he walked, he remembered. He remembered Agumon and his Crest of Courage. He remembered his other friends, the Digi Destined. None of them had seen each other since they came back from the Digi World besides he and Kari and Jenny and Julie. He sighed and looked up, looking at where he was. He found himself at the bottom of a hill, where, at the top, was an old house where he had first taken shelter from snow at a summer camp three years before. It was also the place he had first come to the Digital World. He felt a sudden longing.  
  
"Hey, who is that?" A voice called as Tai came up the hill. Tai looked around. Another boy about his age stood up from the base of a tree. Even though it had been three years, they both looked almost the same as they had. Tai and the boy gave cries of recognition and they ran into each other's arms.  
  
"Tai, I can't believe it's you!" The boy cried.  
  
"Oh, Matt, I haven't seen you since…you know." Tai said. Matt held him out at an arms length.  
  
"You still look the same." Matt said.  
  
"As do you." Tai said. "I wonder if any of the others will be coming this way." As if to prove his words, a boy who held a laptop and was apparently very interested in it walked up the hill.  
  
"Hey!" Matt called. The boy looked up.  
  
"Matt! Tai!" Izzy said, running forward. Another boy came over the hill muttering:  
  
"This is horrible for my allergies. Oh well."  
  
"Hey, Joe!" Izzy called. Joe looked up.  
  
"So that's why I felt like walking around here."  
  
"Hey, it's you!" A girl's voice called. Two girls ran up. One was wearing a blue cap, as she had three years before, and the other wore her 'trademark' pink hat.  
  
"Sora! Mimi!" Joe said.  
  
"Hey, don't leave us out!" Two practically identical voices called. Two twins ran over the hill and stopped in front of them.  
  
"Hey Jenny, hey Julie." Mimi said.  
  
"That only leaves…" Izzy started, but stopped when two eleven year olds ran up to them.  
  
"Hi guys." Kari said.  
  
"Wow, we're all here." Tai said. "Tell me if I'm wrong, but this doesn't seem like a coincidence." The others agreed. Something glittering on the ground caught Tai's eye. He knelt down to look.  
  
"What is it, Tai?" T.K. asked. Tai straightened up with a gasp.  
  
"No way." He whispered. He held up what he was holding. It was his Tag and Crest. The others found their Tags and Crests on the ground, beside them their Digivices.  
  
"I thought I lost mine on the way back." Jenny said. The others nodded agreement.  
  
"Okay, can we put two and two together?" Izzy asked. "I mean, come on. We all end up in the same place at the same time, the place where we first went to the Digital World. That and we all suddenly find our lost Tags and Crests, plus the Digivices. Does this mean…we're going back?" The others thought about this a moment. A spiral thing opened in front of them.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Matt asked.  
  
"Let's go." Tai said. Together, they entered the rift. They all fell into unconsciousness, as they had before. They woke up beside each other. Tai remembered waking up like this once three years ago with Koromon on his chest, prodding him awake. But this time there was no Koromon. He and the others got up and looked around them. Jenny and Julie weren't there. They heard a sound of hooves pounding, and Tai motioned them into the bushes to hide. They crouched there, watching for who it was. An indigo winged unicorn, followed by a gold one, cantered out of the woods. Two cloaked figures sat on them. The kids thought they recognized the winged unicorns.  
  
"That's Cheyenne and Dancer, isn't it?" Kari asked. She and the others stood up. The cloaked figures on the horses pushed back their cloaks. It was Renee and Adrienne. They smiled at the happy kids as they ran out of the bushes.  
  
"It has been a long time." Renee said quietly. "And evil has returned."  
  
"How much time has passed here?" Tai questioned. "Three years have passed in our world."  
  
"Many have passed here." Adrienne said.  
  
"Where are Jenny and Julie and our Digimon?" Joe asked.  
  
"Let us explain. It is a long story." Adrienne urged. They all sat down to talk.  
  
"Many peaceful years passed here. Lucarinia and all the evil Digimon were gone. Or so we thought. We made a dreadful mistake, it should have been seen. Lucarinia had indeed disappeared, taking his evil band with him. Secretly, he built his power and passed it onto the evil Digimon - mainly one, to take his place.  
  
"This one's name is Entianmon. As we found out, there is a stage that goes beyond the Mega level, almost impossible to reach, unless an incredible amount of energy is transferred to one. This level is called the Mystical level. Entianmon could not be harmed by ten Mega level Digimon. Entianmon captured your Digimon partners and holds them captive so they can neither Digivolve to the Mega level from the Ultimate levels they are trapped in or Dedigivolve to lower levels.  
  
"However, as we found out, eight Digimon very recently traveled here that are rumored to be extremely powerful with certain help. They are dwelling in the mountains.  
  
"A prophecy was foretold that when the eight Digimon partners of yours were captured and could not defeat their captor that eight new Digimon with the ability to Digivolve into higher levels would come to be new, possibly temporary, partners to the Digi Destined. You must search for them and then we will come to help you find Entianmon's castle. You must free your Digimon partners and defeat Entianmon. Then another task lies before you, but that can wait." Renee stopped here.  
  
"So we have to find these eight new Digimon to help us free our old Digimon partners?" Sora asked. Renee nodded.  
  
"But where are Jenny and Julie?" Joe asked.  
  
"Leoparamon and Biriamon were not captured. Jenny and Julie landed near them and we will soon send you where they are." Adrienne said.  
  
"Where do we find our new Digimon partners?" T.K. asked.  
  
"It won't be too hard. Izzy, a map of the Digital world should be installed on your computer. You can zoom in on sections. Anyway, there is a line of several mountains. The eight Digimon came as a group and split up at the mountains. They each live on one of the mountains. And there is this, in case of trouble" Renee said. She held up a small gold circle like a coin. An 'R' was carved on the front. "Anyone carrying something like this is someone you can trust." She paused. "Are you ready to go?"  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be." Tai replied.  
  
  
  
The group of eight Ultimate Digimon sat on the stone cold floor of the dungeon in Entianmon's castle, thinking. Entianmon, a Mystical level Digimon, had captured them not long ago. They had no idea how they would get free.  
  
The door to the dungeon slid open. Entianmon stood in the doorway. He kept himself cloaked and his voice shadowed so they wouldn't know who he was.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Digimon partners of the Digi Destined." He hissed. "I hope this room is comfortable. I have some information that could be good or bad. Your human partners have returned and are looking for some new Digimon. I can have the pleasure of destroying you all." He smirked and left the room. The Digimon exchanged looks.  
  
"If they have returned, is it really good or bad?" Lillymon asked.  
  
"It's good." Zudomon said firmly. "Joe and the others will be able to free us. And they will have the help of eight other Digimon, apparently."  
  
  
  
The eight kids stood at the base of the first mountain, waiting for Jenny and Julie. They heard a flapping of wings and Leoparamon and Biriamon landed in front of them.  
  
"Hi, again." Jenny said.  
  
"Do you guys know about what we have to do?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah," Julie said, "Brittany and Emily met us with Leoparamon and Biriamon when we landed here. We're really sorry about what happened."  
  
"Being sorry won't help us find our Digimon friends," Izzy said, "So we'd better start up these mountains. Renee said to start at the first mountain and continue that way." He and the others started up the first mountain. It was pretty easy going, and they stopped every now and then for rests. About halfway up the mountain when they stopped to take a rest, they heard a pounding sound. Tai's Crest began to glow as what looked like a large red triceratops galloped into view, stopping when it came up to them. It had horns along its back and two on its head that were orange.  
  
"That's Horniomon." Izzy said, using his Digimon analyzer. "He is a Champion stage Digimon with a powerful attack called 'Horn Missile'."  
  
"Hello." He said. "I am Horniomon. What are you doing here? It is dangerous."  
  
"We're new here." Matt said cautiously. "Why is it dangerous? We –" He was cut off by an angry squawk and a shadow blotted out the sun. A humungous bird-like creature with large, razor, silver talons dived out of the sky at them.  
  
"That's Talomon." Horniomon said. "He is an Ultimate stage Digimon, evil to the bone. Or should I say, talon. He has razor sharp talons that can slice through the thickest metal in a second."  
  
Talomon began angrily attacking Biriamon and Jenny. Biriamon motioned Jenny back and she and Talomon battled in the sky.  
  
"Ice Burner!" Biriamon shouted. Beams of ice shot from her wings and mouth. Talomon dodged and dived at her, knocking her down into the ground.  
  
"Biriamon!" Jenny shouted. Tai felt a surge of courage and ran forward.  
  
"Hey, overgrown vulture! Tin-can talons, over here!" Tai shouted, running forward, waving his arms to distract Talomon. His Digivice activated and his Crest began to glow. Talomon gave an insulted shriek and dived at him.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Tai screamed its talons extended towards him.  
  
"Horniomon Digivolve to…" Horniomon began to glow. "Silverhornmon!"  
  
Tai held up his arms above his face instinctively.  
  
"Tai! No!" Matt shouted. Suddenly, a blur whizzed by and Tai was gone. Talomon's talons slammed into dirt. The blur stopped. It looked like Horniomon, but different. It was covered in silver armor and silver horns were along his back and forehead. Tai was on its back.  
  
"I am Silverhornmon." The creature said. "The Ultimate form of Horniomon. My attack is Silver Horn Blast." Tai jumped to the ground.  
  
"Thanks." He said, clearly still awed. Silverhornmon nodded and ran up to Biriamon.  
  
"Thank you, Silverhornmon. And you as well, Tai." Biriamon said.  
  
"Biriamon," Jenny called, "You can't fight him well at the level you're at." She was clearly indicating something. Biriamon nodded as Jenny's Crest began to glow.  
  
"Biriamon Digivolve to…Sleriamon!" Sleriamon looked a little like Garudamon, but only a little. She had much longer wings and her talons turned a bright blue color. Her body was a silver color. She had arms and hands like a human's.  
  
"Sleriamon, shall we take Talomon?" Silverhornmon asked her.  
  
"It would be my pleasure." Sleriamon answered. The two turned to Talomon.  
  
"Silver Horn Blast!" Silverhornmon cried.  
  
"Fiery Ice Beam!" Sleriamon cried. The two attacks flew at Talomon. Talomon shrieked a last time and disappeared. Sleriamon reverted back to Rianmon. Silverhornmon reverted back to Horniomon. The two went back to the others.  
  
"Wow, awesome job." Jenny said.  
  
"I don't know how I was able to Digivolve." Horniomon said, shaking his head. "I found this wrapped around one of my horns." He held up a string that was like a necklace. On the end of it was a small orange gem. It was about the size of a Tag and Crest. Tai noticed his Crest glowing, and he reached out and took the gem.  
  
"I think I'd better keep this. It looks like something I'll need." He said softly, putting it around his neck beside his Tag and Crest. "Horniomon, we need to explain some things out about why we're here. Maybe you can help us."  
  
They told about how they had come here and been told about what they had to do and about the eight new Digimon they had to find that would help them.  
  
"I am new here, and I came to these mountains with seven fellow Digimon. I believe we are the ones you are telling us about. I also carry this." Horniomon said. He held up a gold circle-like thing with an "R" engraved on the front.  
  
"I will gladly join you on your quest, and will defend you and be your friend as I know Metalgreymon would." He smiled at Tai's surprised face. "My seven friends and I saw the eight just before they were captured. They told us where to go and about themselves."  
  
"Where can we find your other seven friends?" Tai asked.  
  
"I know that one of them was planning to make his home in the Glacier Caves. I'll take you there."  
  
  
  
A Gizamon nervously entered the room where Entianmon sat enthroned.  
  
"Lord Entianmon, we have bad news." The Gizamon said.  
  
"Tell me." Entianmon ordered.  
  
"They have found the first new Digimon. Talomon did not stop them."  
  
"Send others."  
  
  
  
Horniomon led them down to the foot of the opposite side of the mountain at sunset. They reached a cave hidden in the mountain. If Horniomon had not pointed it out, they would not have noticed it.  
  
"There. The Glacier Caves. We will be welcome." Horniomon said, leading them out of the cold of night into a cave. It was empty, except for a glowing fire and supplies and things hanging on the walls. Horniomon found some blankets and wrapped the cold kids up in them. Leoparamon and Biriamon kept Julie and Jenny warm with their wings. As the kids settled around the fire to wait, Matt noticed his Crest glowing. He wondered if that meant his new Digimon partner was nearby.  
  
"What are you doing in here?" A soft, deep voice asked. It sounded threatening and surprised, even a bit curt. They turned towards the voice, which was at the mouth of the cave. A figure larger than a human, dressed in black, with two long swords hanging from his back stood in the mouth of the cave. It looked like a ninja. Only its eyes were showing, and it's hands and feet looked like that of a human's. Horniomon sat up so the Digimon could see him.  
  
"Do not harm them, Ninjamon, my friend." Horniomon said. Ninjamon's attitude changed at once.  
  
"My humblest apologies." He said, bowing. "I thought you were intruders, like some that have trespassed on my home and wrecked it. Please, accept this in my apology." He held up a string with a dark blue gem on the end. It looked like Tai's gem, but blue. Matt took it, seeing his Crest glow.  
  
"Thank you." They said.  
  
"I was out looking for food." Ninjamon said. "I will share it with you, and you might share with me why you are in these mountains. Here is proof I am not evil." He held up a gold coin like thing. It had an "R" engraved on the front. Ninjamon began handing them food and building up the fire. As they ate and got warm, the kids explained about why they were in the mountains and why Horniomon was with them. They told Ninjamon about the battle with Talomon and how Horniomon had Digivolved. Last, they explained that they needed Ninjamon to come with them, if he would.  
  
"I will gladly come with you." Ninjamon said immediately. "And, because I see your friend Matt's Crest glowing, I take it that I am his partner." His eyes sparkled, and it seemed that he was smiling. "Tomorrow we can start out to the next mountain." He turned to Horniomon. "I do believe we will find Clovenmon around there, won't we?" Horniomon nodded.  
  
"Yes. Tomorrow we shall look." He turned to the kids. "Sleep, you will need your rest." The kids settled down into blankets to sleep. After everyone was asleep, Matt got up and went outside. He sat in the mouth of the cave and pulled out his harmonica. He began to play a tune his dad had taught him when he was younger. Closing his eyes, he played into the night.  
  
Someone touched his arm and he dropped his harmonica, startled. He turned and there, sitting there beside him, was Ninjamon. Ninjamon picked up the harmonica and looked at it.  
  
"What is this?" He questioned.  
  
"It's called a harmonica. You can play music on it. My dad gave it to me." Matt said.  
  
"Play it." Ninjamon said. Matt took the harmonica and resumed playing the song he had been. When he finished, Ninjamon's eyes were sparkling like they did when he smiled.  
  
"You play very well." He said.  
  
"Thank you." Matt said, smiling. His smiled faded a little. "Did you know him?"  
  
"Who?" Ninjamon asked.  
  
"Weregarurumon."  
  
"Yes." Ninjamon replied softly. "He and the others always talked about you." Matt smiled. Looking up at the stars, he picked out some of his favorite constellations.  
  
"Do you like stargazing?" Ninjamon asked.  
  
"A little." Matt replied.  
  
"The stars can tell many things. The centaurs at Rainbow Valley are always foretelling prophecies from the stars." Ninjamon said. Matt nodded.  
  
"Do you know about Gemini?" Matt said, pointing to the constellation of Castor and Pollux in the sky.  
  
"I do indeed know the secret of Gemini." Ninjamon said. "Though few do."  
  
"I wonder if we shall see them here again." Matt said.  
  
"Make no mistake, Matt." Ninjamon said, rising. "The daughters of Arthur and Guardian Angels of all that is good will return." He extended a human hand to Matt and pulled him to his feet. "Come now, Matt, we must go to bed." He and Matt went back into the Glacier Cave and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, they began to climb the third mountain. They stopped to rest in a large field.  
  
"Well team," Tai said, "We've found two of our new companions, and will soon be onto the third."  
  
"Your point?" Matt asked, yawning.  
  
"Well," Tai paused, "It means we're one…or two…steps closer to-"  
  
"Quiet." Ninjamon interrupted. "I hear something." Everyone fell silent. If they listened closely, an angry snorting could be heard. It sounded like a bull. Ninjamon and the other three Digimon moved in front of the kids.  
  
Suddenly, a sound of pounding hooves was heard and a creature that looked like a minitaur galloped into the clearing.  
  
"Minitaurmon." Ninjamon said softly.  
  
"Hold your distance." Horniomon called to the charging bull-like creature.  
  
"I will not." The low, hissing voice said. "Entianmon has given me orders." He stood where he was, aimed, and charged at them.  
  
"Ninja Swords!" Ninjamon said, throwing his swords at Minitaurmon.  
  
"Lightening Charge!" Minitaurmon countered. Knocking the swords away. He gathered more speed and charged again. Just as he had nearly run into them, another voice called out.  
  
"Psychic Blast!" Minitaurmon fell back. Joe's Crest began to glow. A creature appeared in front of them. He turned to face them.  
  
"Ah, Clovenmon." Horniomon said. Clovenmon smiled. The Digimon was as large as a tiger, though a tan color. His tail was three times' the size of a tiger's, curling over his back. Two brown horns emerged from his head.  
  
"Hello, all." He said, his voice ringing in the air. His eyes met Joe's. "I know of your quest, and your friends. Allow me to join you, after we defeat Minitaurmon." He smiled, turning back with the others to Minitaurmon. He and Ninjamon charged at Minitaurmon. Minitaurmon knocked them back with his attack.  
  
"No, Ninjamon!" Matt shouted, his Crest beginning to glow.  
  
"Clovenmon, get up!" Joe called, his Crest also glowing.  
  
Ninjamon struggled to his feet, glowing, as did Clovenmon.  
  
"Ninjamon Digivolve to…Martialmon!" Martialmon was slightly bigger than Ninjamon. Except his clothes were white and a black belt was tied around his waist. His eyes, hands, and feet were all that were showing. Also, two long bamboo sticks replaced the swords.  
  
"Clovenmon Digivolve to…Bronclovemon!" Bronclovemon was about ¾ the size of Zudomon. He was erected onto hind legs and white pant-like things covered his legs. The curled horns on his head remained, and he turned a golden color of bronze.  
  
"Alright!" Joe and Matt called. Bronclovemon and Martialmon charged once again at Minitaurmon.  
  
"Bamboo Blade!" Cried Martialmon.  
  
"Bronze Missiles!" Cried Bronclovemon.  
  
The attacks crashed into Minitaurmon, and he disappeared. Martialmon and Bronclovemon reverted back to their Champion forms, Ninjamon and Clovenmon and ran to the others.  
  
"Awesome job, Clovenmon." Joe said.  
  
"Nice work, Ninjamon." Matt said. The two Digimon nodded. Clovenmon passed Joe a gray gem.  
  
"Looks like we've found three new partners, gang!" Tai said triumphantly.  
  
"True, Tai," Sora said, "But remember, we still have to find over half of the rest of them."  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to be optimistic. Not a downer." Tai replied.  
  
"We should try to reach the top of this mountain by nightfall, even though it is only noon." Clovenmon said.  
  
"Why?" Joe asked, "It would be easier to just skip going all the way over the top and go around from where we are."  
  
"True," Clovenmon said, "But we believe that Tiransmon is dwelling at the very top of this mountain. We must pass by there to see." The kids looked slightly surprised, the same question on each of their faces.  
  
"Do you think Tiransmon is one of our new partners?" Izzy asked.  
  
"He was one of our companions." Ninjamon said.  
  
"Let's go." Tai said.  
  
So they started out, hiking up all the time. The day went by quickly. Mimi constantly complaining about how she couldn't hike up all these rocks and cliffs. When they stopped to set up camp for the night, which was fairly close to the top, it was still light out. An hour or two of light remained.  
  
"I'm going to explore a bit." Izzy told the rest of the group. "I want to see what sort of things are around here. Maybe I can find out where Tiransmon is."  
  
"Be careful." Tai said, and Izzy went off.  
  
He was walking around; looking at what sort of vegetation there was, when he stumbled onto a cave.  
  
"Curious," He said softly. He decided to explore. Maybe Tiransmon was in there. He entered the cave, making enough noise so as not to frighten anyone or anything that might be in there. The cave itself did not stretch very far back. Kabuterimon could have fit in it.  
  
Since he didn't see anything back in the cave, he turned to leave. But the form of a large bird-like creature blocked the entranceway to the cave.  
  
"Who has trespassed on my cave?" Boomed a voice. "Another enemy to disturb me?"  
  
"Tiransmon," Izzy said softly to himself. The creature was a dark green color with feathers like a bird. Its wings were scaly like a dragon's, though. It was about the size of Kabuterimon. Izzy had to dodge as Tiransmon let a spurt of flame at him.  
  
"Hey, I'm not here to trespass." Izzy said. Tiransmon did not answer for a moment.  
  
"Why are you here? Step into the light." Tiransmon said. Izzy stepped closer to the dragon/bird Digimon.  
  
"I was looking around for something to eat, and I was looking for you." Izzy explained.  
  
"Why for me?" Tiransmon demanded.  
  
Izzy explained out about his group and how they were looking for the new partners.  
  
"I see." Tiransmon said after a moment.  
  
"Will you join us?" Izzy asked, showing Tiransmon his Crest, which was glowing.  
  
"When I came here, I promised to guard this mountain and its dwellers against evil. I will come to you in the morning and tell you what I have decided." Tiransmon said. "I realize that I am your partner, Izzy, but I must consider my promise."  
  
"Of course." Izzy said. "That is perfectly reasonable. Thank you for letting me talk with you instead of cooking me." Tiransmon managed a smile.  
  
"Take this." He said, and he gave Izzy a gem. Like the ones the others had.  
  
Izzy nodded and turned and went back to the group, telling them about Tiransmon. After a while, they went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, they waited for Tiransmon before leaving. He turned up around noon.  
  
"Sorry I am late." He apologized. "I couldn't find breakfast."  
  
"Hello, Tiransmon." Horniomon said, standing by the other two new Digimon. "It has been a while." Tiransmon nodded a greeting to them.  
  
"I have decided." Tiransmon said, glancing at Izzy.  
  
"Yes?" Izzy said.  
  
"I must stay. I cannot journey with you. My promise will be kept." Izzy looked away. Horniomon, Ninjamon, and Clovenmon just stared at Tiransmon.  
  
"Consider your decision, my friend." Ninjamon said softly. Tiransmon did not answer. He only spread his wings and flew back to the top of the mountain.  
  
"Well," Tai said after a long pause, "I guess we have to keep going."  
  
"Between the two mountains is where we will find the next one." Clovenmon said.  
  
The search for the last four Digimon took five days. Izzy was upset about Tiransmon, but tried not to show it.  
  
They found Sora's partner next, in a valley between two mountains. When a group of Garbagemon attacked, Horsoiamon, Sora's new partner, showed up and attacked them. She got knocked out of the battle and Sora's love for Horsoiamon caused Horsoiamon to Digivolve to Wingunimon and knock the Garbagemon into next week. Sora also received a gem from Horsoiamon.  
  
Mimi's partner was harder to find. They knew she was in a middle of a forest, but they didn't know where. It was easy to get lost in the forest, so Horsoiamon offered to Digivolve and take Mimi to look for her partner, since Wingunimon could fly. The group agreed, so Horsoiamon Digivolved to take Mimi to look. They flew over the forest for a while, searching for a sign of the new partner.  
  
"Wait, Wingunimon, fly down lower a second. I think I heard something." Mimi said suddenly. The Digimon dipped lower. Mimi heard it again.  
  
"Did you hear that?" She asked the Digimon. Wingunimon nodded. The Digimon flew lower, looked around a moment, and landed. Mimi got off and looked around. Then she spotted someone at the base of a tree. It looked like Lillymon, but bigger. That and rose petals covered the Digimon's body.  
  
"Rosenmon." Wingunimon said softly to Mimi. Rosenmon was sobbing softly. Mimi went beside her and knelt down.  
  
"Rosenmon?" She asked softly. The Digimon started, and looked at her.  
  
"Who are you?" Rosenmon asked, stopping her sobbing.  
  
"I'm Mimi." Mimi replied, her Crest glowing. "What's wrong?" Rosenmon was silent a moment.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." Rosenmon said finally.  
  
"Don't be sure of that." Wingunimon said softly.  
  
"You're here?" Rosenmon said, surprised. She stood. Mimi did as well. "Well, I guess I could tell you." Rosenmon paused again.  
  
"There is a group of Redvegiemon and Vilemon that are always picking on me and torturing me. And they're Ultimate Digimon, so I can't do anything about it." She stopped.  
  
"Well, I can change that." Mimi said softly. She explained out about her and her friends and their quest.  
  
"Well, I would love to come with you." Rosenmon said, smiling.  
  
"With me, you can Digivolve to your Ultimate level and teach those "Vile Veggies" a lesson." Mimi said, changing her usual soft, no-fighting attitude.  
  
As if on cue, a group of Vilemon and Redvegiemon appeared. They snickered at Rosenmon and dived at Mimi.  
  
"Mimi, look out!" Rosenmon shouted, and Mimi's Crest and Digivice began to glow, as did Rosenmon.  
  
"Rosenmon Digivolve to…Dayinianmon!" Dayinianmon was about the size of Lillymon but had bright yellow flowers all over. Wings that seemed to be made of cattail plants sprung from her shoulders. A daisy plant was her weapon. She turned to the group with a new look on her face, and she moved in for the attack.  
  
  
  
Entianmon's roars of fury echoed around the castle. The Gizamon and the other servants stilled and were silent.  
  
"What do you mean, they have found six? That they have only two to find? This does not please me." Entianmon said, containing his voice to a deathly whisper. He thought for a moment. "It is time to call an old evil one back to deal with them. Go." The cloak he wore was still in place, but he trembled with fury. Finally, he calmed and moved out of his throne room. Moving down hallways and flights of stairs, he finally reached the door to the dungeon.  
  
Meanwhile, in the dungeon, the Digimon were discussing things as they heard Entianmon's shouts of rage.  
  
"This must be good news for us." Angemon said. "It has been a while, and it sounds like our human friends have found most of their partners."  
  
"They will have trouble saving us, with the maze this castle is." Weregarurumon said. Everyone nodded in silent agreement.  
  
The door to the dungeon slid open. The cloaked figure of Entianmon stood in the doorway.  
  
"Just little information for you." He said sourly. "Your friends have found six partners, and seem to be enjoying it." He smirked. "Oh, and another thing for you to think about: Your friends may start thinking they like their new partners better than their old ones and think about abandoning you. Such ones as their new ones would not be so foolish to be captured so easily." He swept out of the room, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
The Digimon exchanged looks, and then were silent.  
  
"He is lying." Metalgreymon said. "I do not believe Tai would do such a thing." Seven luminous heads slowly nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
The ten kids and eight Digimon, with Rosenmon added to their number, trekked up the sixth mountain, finally reaching the top. They looked down the opposite side, and let out audible gasps. It was a sheer drop down the other side. Sharp, long rocks poked out at the very bottom.  
  
"How in the world will we get down?" Sora asked.  
  
"We can fly." Clovenmon said. "I can see a flat part down there, about halfway down, that we can rest and stop on."  
  
"All right, let's do it." Tai said.  
  
"Horniomon Digivolve to…Silverhornmon!" Silverhornmon flexed his large wings.  
  
"Ninjamon Digivolve to…Martialmon!" Martialmon was graceful and swift enough that he could carry Matt down that part of the mountain, finding footholds.  
  
"Clovenmon Digivolve to…Bronclovemon!" Bronclovemon's bronze wings seemed to glitter in the sunlight.  
  
"Horsoiamon Digivolve to…Wingunimon!" Wingunimon's horn and wings were nearly the same color and mingled together.  
  
"Rosenmon Digivolve to…Dayinianmon!" Cattail wings strong enough to hold the air so Dayinianmon could fly were amazing.  
  
Tai and Kari clambered onto Silverhornmon's back. Martialmon prepared to carry Matt down the mountain. Joe helped T.K. onto Bronclovemon's back. Wingunimon knelt down so Sora could mount. Dayinianmon held Mimi's hands to fly down. Jenny and Julie got onto Biriamon and Leoparamon's backs.  
  
Together they flew (or in Martialmon's case, climbed,) down the mountain until they reached the spot Bronclovemon had told them about. As the Digimon Dedigivolved, a soft growling could be heard. The Digimon exchanged looks.  
  
"Show yourself." Horniomon said. An indigo wolf-like creature leaped from the shadows. The three things that made it unlike a wolf was that it was much larger than a normal sized wolf, it was a dark blue color, and two saber toothed tiger teeth emerged from its mouth.  
  
"Oh, nothing to worry about." Rosenmon said. "That's Wolfmon, one of our companions when we first came here. He's very kind." As she said this, T.K.'s Crest began to glow.  
  
"Well he isn't looking very kind right now." Tai said. Wolfmon was growling, crouched low to the ground.  
  
"Hey, look!" Mimi said, pointing.  
  
"No way!" Joe said.  
  
"Prodigious, it is!" Izzy said. "It's a Black Gear!" And indeed, a Black Gear, clearly belonging to the long gone, apparently, Devimon, was sticking, barely noticeable, out of Wolfmon's back.  
  
"Before we do anything," Joe cautioned, "Remember that Black Gears make those they control more powerful. So even if Wolfmon is a Champion Digimon, the Black Gear probably makes him more like a very powerful Ultimate Digimon."  
  
"Joe's right, but we have to do something." Tai said. "Digivolve!"  
  
Each of the Digimon Digivolved, but got knocked easily away by Wolfmon, Dedigivolving back to their Champion forms. All but Silverhornmon, Martialmon, and Bronclovemon. They fought on, and suddenly, making contact with Wolfmon, were knocked clear back to their Rookie forms, Trimon, Honormon and Janormon.  
  
"No, get up!" Tai shouted, and he, Matt, and Joe ran to their partners.  
  
"Water, there…" Honormon said pointing to a spring trickling by a couple yards away. Trimon and Janormon nodded. Tai, Matt, and Joe cupped some of the water in their hands and brought it back to their partners. The Digimon drank it, and suddenly, they, their partners Crests and Digivices began to glow.  
  
"Trimon Warp-Digivolve to…Goldspikemon!" The new, Mega Digimon was winged and his body was covered with gold plated spikes. His body was covered with gold armor, and his wings were gold with the Crest of Courage on them.  
  
"Honormon Warp-Digivolve to…Medivalmon!" This Digimon was winged, as well. Armor that seemed to come from medieval times covered his body. Also, this Digimon carried the long swords from his Champion level and the bamboo sticks from his Ultimate level. Now he carried a shorter sword in a scabbard, and a shield at his side.  
  
"Janormon Warp-Digivolve to…Aquaclovemon!" Aquaclovemon was a bit…weird. He had wings, yes, but they were made of fish scales. So he could fly and swim. Two horns sprouted from his head and curled back to an armored back. His tail was very unusual. It was long, and one half had fish scales on it, the other half had fur.  
  
The three Mega Digimon turned to Wolfmon.  
  
"Yeah, go Goldspikemon!" Shouted Tai.  
  
"Medivalmon, teach that wolf a lesson!" Matt called.  
  
"Go get him, Aquaclovemon!" Joe cried.  
  
"Shall we?" Medivalmon said to the other two Mega Digimon.  
  
"Let's do it." Aquaclovemon said.  
  
"Gold Spike Spray!"  
  
"Knight Sword!"  
  
"Water Counter Attack!"  
  
The three attacks flew towards Wolfmon and the Gear. Wolfmon howled in pain as the Gear flew out of his body and disappeared. He collapsed on the ground, and T.K. ran to his side.  
  
"You alright, Wolfmon?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Who…are you?" Wolfmon asked slowly, pushing himself to his feet.  
  
"I'm T.K." He replied. He introduced the others and told Wolfmon about their quest and all. Wolfmon considered it a moment.  
  
"Because you saved me from control from the Black Gear, I will come with you. That, and I wish to help you." Wolfmon said. He gave T.K. a gem like the others had.  
  
"Yeah!" T.K. said happily.  
  
"Seven down, one to go." Tai said.  
  
"Who else must you find?" Wolfmon asked.  
  
"Kari's partner." Matt said.  
  
"Deeranmon." Horniomon said.  
  
"What about Tiransmon?" Izzy asked.  
  
"We will find him, or he will find us, if need be." Ninjamon said.  
  
"Let's go find Kari's partner, and maybe we can head to Entianmon's castle tomorrow." Tai said. So they moved out. Between the eight of them, the Digimon could take their partners over to the next mountain. They hadn't gone far when the sound of softly crunching leaves. They stopped and listened.  
  
A deer-like creature that was clearly female, despite her antlers, leaped from the bushes.  
  
"Deeranmon." Wolfmon said.  
  
"You're finally here." Deeranmon said in a soft voice. "Someone told me that you were coming, so I came to meet you. I know about your quest, and I am coming." Deeranmon turned to Kari and trotted to her side. Nosing her, she smiled. Kari smiled as well. Deeranmon motioned for Kari to take the gem from her forehead.  
  
"Well, shall we keep moving?" Tai asked. Everyone agreed, and they covered ground by going around the mountain. As they came to the bottom of the mountain, night was falling. They stopped to rest on dry ground in a cave.  
  
"Let's set up camp here for the night. It's dry ground and concealed." Tai said. So they settled down in the cave. Kari and Deeranmon went just outside the cave to talk.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to come with us." Kari said. Deeranmon nodded.  
  
"Of course. A Guardian came and told me you were coming. So I came to meet you."  
  
Kari did not talk for a moment. She fingered the gem on the chain around her neck idly. She took it from her neck and looked at it.  
  
"Deeranmon, do you know what these gems are for? Everyone in the group has one from you Digimon. I saw Biriamon and Leoparamon giving Jenny and Julie a gem as well." Kari asked.  
  
"That, you must learn. The gems hold many secrets. You must kind the key to unlock the secrets. It lies within yourself." Deeranmon replied. She started to say something else, but a loud rumble cut her off. It came from not to far away, so Kari and Deeranmon exchanged a look that held the same question.  
  
"Get on." Deeranmon said, lowering herself. Kari clambered onto her back and they set off silently.  
  
A short time after they left to see what it was, Tai came out to check on Kari. When he looked at where she and Deeranmon had been, the space was empty.  
  
"Kari!" He called into the night. There was no answer. He ran back into the cave where everyone else was relaxing around a fire.  
  
"Guys, Kari and Deeranmon are gone!" Tai said. Everyone started up at that.  
  
"They must have gone to see what that rumble was." Wolfmon said.  
  
"Let's go find them." Sora said. They each got onto their Digimon, who trotted or flew out of the cave. The rumble was heard again. They set off in that direction.  
  
Meanwhile, Kari and Deeranmon had reached the clearing where the rumble had come from. Kari got off Deeranmon's back.  
  
"Stay back." Deeranmon warned. An evil laugh sounded and echoed around the field. A figure that the Digi Destined had fought a long, long, time ago appeared, though Kari did not know him.  
  
"Devimon…" Deeranmon hissed. "Careful Kari."  
  
"My brother and the others told me about him, but I never fought him." Kari said.  
  
Devimon advanced, getting closer and closer by the moment, laughing evilly.  
  
"Triple Horn!" Shouted a voice. Devimon fell back, however unharmed.  
  
"Kari!" Shouted Tai. He came up on Horniomon, with the others close behind.  
  
"You've spoiled my fun with this new Digi Destined. Now you will pay." Devimon hissed. "Evil Wing!" The attack flew at Kari and Deeranmon.  
  
"Flame Breath!" Called another voice. Devimon's attack was knocked away. They all looked up. Flying steadily above them was…Tiransmon!  
  
"Tiransmon!" Izzy called. "I thought you had to guard the mountain."  
  
"I went on a vacation." He replied with a chuckle, landing.  
  
"How are we supposed to beat this guy?" Tai asked the group. T.K. leaned over to Kari and said something softly to Kari. She thought about a moment, and then nodded. They turned to the others.  
  
"We might have a way." T.K. said. "But only Kari and I can do it. We'll explain it later if you'll let us."  
  
"T.K., it would put you in that kind of danger." Matt said, simply pointing at Devimon.  
  
"Matt, remember how we first defeated Devimon?" T.K. asked softly. Matt said nothing for a moment, and then, with a small sigh, nodded.  
  
"All right."  
  
"Tai?" Kari said.  
  
"I don't know." Tai said. "You haven't fought him before."  
  
"I know, but I'll have Deeranmon there." Kari said. "And T.K. will be there too."  
  
Tai sighed. "All right, Kari, but be careful."  
  
Kari and T.K. motioned to Deeranmon and Wolfmon, and they trotted towards Devimon.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Wolfmon asked softly. T.K. nodded firmly.  
  
"You." Devimon said with anger as he saw T.K. "You don't have Angemon to protect you now." T.K. stiffened a moment, and then relaxed as Wolfmon nudged him.  
  
"No, not yet, but I have Wolfmon." T.K. said. His Crest was slowly beginning to glow, as was Wolfmon and his Digivice.  
  
"And you." Devimon turned to Kari. "I had heard about you. And you have lost your partner as well." He laughed evilly again.  
  
"I'll find her and get her back." Kari said. "But for now, I have Deeranmon on my side." Kari's Crest began to glow, as did Deeranmon and her Digivice.  
  
"Look!" Tai said pointing at them. "That must have been what T.K. meant!"  
  
"Wolfmon Digivolve to…Siriusmon!" Siriusmon was larger than Wolfmon. He looked almost the same as Wolfmon. But he was a white color with outspread wings that flashed like starlight. Also – he had points on his body that glowed like there were stars on him.  
  
"Deeranmon Digivolve to…Cheribimon!" Cheribimon looked a little like one of those cherubim from a book called "A Wind In The Door" by Madeline L'Engle. Many different kinds of eyes blinked from a sphere-like body that simply floated in the air. Though Cheribimon only had four pairs of wings.  
  
"Wow." T.K. gasped.  
  
"That's amazing…" Kari said.  
  
The two figures floated before Devimon.  
  
"You face defeat again." Siriusmon said.  
  
"Evil shall never win." Cheribimon said, her many eyes blinking rapidly.  
  
"You must still face the Master of Evil…" Devimon said.  
  
"Take them, I'll get him and meet up with you later." Siriusmon said to Cheribimon. Cheribimon seemed to nod, then turned to the remaining kids and Digimon.  
  
"Look into my eyes." Cheribimon told each of them. They did, and it was as if her eyes suddenly became much larger. Each of them felt a sensation like an electric jolt, and they were in darkness. It was as if they had been taken into Cheribimon herself and were part of her as she disappeared with them from the battle.  
  
"Telekinesis Transport!" They heard, or felt, her say as they disappeared.  
  
  
  
"This does not please me." Entianmon thundered. "Is there no one beside myself that has the simple ability to take care of them? Because of your failure, they have found their partners - all of them." His voice was ringing throughout the entire castle.  
  
"Master…" A Gizamon inched forward towards the cloaked figure. "They have all disappeared from the battle with Devimon, except the Digimon Siriusmon. He destroyed Devimon." Entianmon looked like he was swelling in fury.  
  
"Then let them be warned that Entianmon will not be defeated." Entianmon hissed.  
  
In the dungeon, Weregarurumon had his wolf ear pressed against the door, straining to hear news on the children. When Entianmon had stopped shouting, he turned back to the others, waiting anxiously.  
  
"They have found all of their partners, and are close." Weregarurumon said.  
  
  
  
All at once, the kids and Digimon felt another sensation like an electric jolt and they were suddenly tumbling on the ground in a tangle of arms and legs. They saw a black castle that seemed to melt in with the night not far away. They were in a strand of woods that ended several yards further. They heard the sound of beating wings and Siriusmon landed in front of them, folding his wings.  
  
"Sorry about the jolt." Cheribimon said softly. "But I had to get you out of there."  
  
"Devimon is as good as gone." Siriusmon said.  
  
"What exactly did you do, Cheribimon?" Izzy asked.  
  
"I pulled you all to me and used telepathy to transport us here."  
  
"Prodigious." Izzy said.  
  
"No kidding." Said a distantly familiar voice. "You finally made it." They all turned. There, standing just a few feet away, were the Guardians. Adrienne, Emily, Nikki, Renee, and Brittany and their winged unicorns were standing looking happy, surprised, and a bit afraid.  
  
"You are on the borderline of Entianmon's boundaries." Emily said softly, and her voice held almost obvious fear.  
  
"When can we go in to get our friends?" Kari asked.  
  
"You must go tonight." Renee said. "Entianmon knows you are on your way, though he doesn't know that you came so far in seconds."  
  
"We can transfer a map of the castle into your computer, Izzy." Brittany said. "It will show each of the rooms, passageways, and everything else in the castle. It will also show enemies approaching. If you sneak in, you shouldn't have a hard time getting to your friends."  
  
"Well, we'd better get ready to go in." Tai said. "But then again, how do we get in?"  
  
"We have created a secret entrance into the castle." Adrienne said. "It is in the wall beside the one that the dungeon is closest to."  
  
Brittany transferred a map like she had said to Izzy's computer. She pointed out the dungeon and the hidden entrance. The dungeon was near the bottom left corner of the castle. The secret entrance was in the wall to the right. Entianmon's throne room was by the left wall, almost above the dungeon, which might be a problem.  
  
"There are security systems and alarms placed in certain places, but the path marked on here avoids all of them." Nikki said.  
  
"All right, this won't be hard, with the map." Izzy said. "Thanks."  
  
"Go." Renee motioned them away. Softly, ten kids and ten Digimon made there way to the hidden passage. Silently, they passed through it and moved on, following Izzy's directions from the map. They soon came up to a solid wall.  
  
"That's it." Izzy said. "The dungeon wall. It's supposed to be two feet thick."  
  
"So they can't here us, obviously." Tai said.  
  
"No, they can't."  
  
"Can we knock it down?" Matt asked.  
  
"I could, but it would make noise. Maybe too much." Clovenmon said.  
  
"I can, as well." Horniomon said.  
  
"Digivolve, and do it!" Joe said.  
  
"Horniomon Digivolve to…Silverhornmon!"  
  
"Clovenmon Digivolve to…Bronclovemon!"  
  
The two together charged the wall. It rumbled slightly and left a few cracks. They charged again. More. They prepared to charge one more time.  
  
  
  
The eight Digimon were simply sitting on the cold floor, wondering about when their partners would turn up. Suddenly, the right wall quivered and a rumble was heard.  
  
"That might be them." Garudamon said, and the eight backed against the opposite wall to watch. Another rumble was heard, and several cracks appeared in the wall. A loud, final rumble echoed, and the wall caved in. As the dust cleared, Silverhornmon and Bronclovemon stood up and shook the remains of the wall off. The outlines of ten children and eight other Digimon became clearer, and they rushed forward. The newer partners stood back, along with Jenny and Julie.  
  
Each of the kids ran to their partners and they embraced.  
  
"We were afraid Entianmon was going to simply destroy you." Tai said. "Luckily we found some friends to help us."  
  
"I have lived a long time." Ninjamon said wisely. "And I have never met anything such as luck."  
  
"True," Siriusmon said. "I have not, either. Only fate and fortune."  
  
"Well," Cheribimon broke in, sounding urgent. "We'll need fate favoring us if we're going to get out of here. I am sensing guards running to Entianmon. They heard the wall being knocked down and ran to tell him."  
  
"He will know by now." Rosenmon warned.  
  
"There may be a way to get out." Izzy said. "Brittany told me that Entianmon has no guards in his throne room or the hall that leads to it. He prefers to be alone. And according to this map, the hall leading to his throne room is directly above us. We can go down the hall, through Entianmon's throne room, and out through the balcony or wall."  
  
"One flaw." Tiransmon said quietly. "You think Entianmon will simply stand by and watch us pass through?"  
  
"A diversion." Megakabuterimon said.  
  
"Who, though?" Sora asked. "Entianmon is a level higher than Mega."  
  
"We will do it." Horsoiamon said, gesturing to her and the other seven new partners. The other seven agreed quickly.  
  
"No," Matt said, "Like Sora said, he's higher than Mega! A diversion will be impossible."  
  
"Not if we can help it." Cheribimon said, seeming to smile, blinking her eyes in unison. Silverhornmon, Ninjamon, and Bronclovemon shrank back to their Rookie forms. Exchanging a look, they nodded.  
  
"Trimon Warp-Digivolve to…Goldspikemon!"  
  
"Honormon Warp-Digivolve to…Medivalmon!"  
  
"Janormon Warp-Digivolve to…Aquaclovemon!"  
  
The three Mega Digimon waited patiently as the three remaining Champion Digimon exchanged a look.  
  
"Tiransmon Digivolve to…Dragonmon!" Dragonmon looked like a full- grown dragon. Two horns curled from his head, pointing forward. The ever- burning flame on the end of his tail flared up.  
  
"Horsoiamon Digivolve to…Wingunimon!"  
  
"Rosenmon Digivolve to…Dayinianmon!"  
  
Together, the new and old Digimon partners broke through the ceiling, taking their human friends up through the hole in the ceiling as it collapsed.  
  
"Okay," Goldspikemon said. "We will go in. When you hear the battle, come through." They nodded. The three Mega Digimon and the five Ultimate Digimon slipped down the hall and charged into the room. It was just seconds before they heard the roars of anger from the battle. The ten Ultimate Digimon picked up their human friends and flew into the room. Goldspikemon, Medivalmon, Aquaclovemon, Siriusmon, and Cheribimon were fighting Entianmon. The others were fending off guards. Goldspikemon made a quick motion towards the balcony. The older partners, with great reluctance, flew out through the balcony and to the forest – and safety.  
  
"Look!" Matt said, pointing, "Oh, no…" There came a crash and the three Mega Digimon came flying backwards through a wall near the balcony. There was another, louder explosion and the Ultimate Digimon came flying through the opposite wall of the balcony. They all landed hard near them and Dedigivolved back to their Rookie forms.  
  
"Oh, no!" T.K. shouted. The Rookies struggled to their feet and stumbled of flew over to them.  
  
"Sorry, Tai," Trimon said. "Entianmon is too strong."  
  
"We'll try." Angewomon said, gesturing to the other nine Ultimate Digimon.  
  
"No, you'll just get hurt." Kari protested.  
  
"What do we do?" Matt asked. "We can't just stand around and watch."  
  
Sora turned to Carianmon, Horsoiamon's Rookie form.  
  
"Do you think you can Warp-Digivolve?" Sora asked quietly, keeping their conversation as private as possible.  
  
"I don't know." Carianmon replied. "But I don't think even all of us as Mega Digimon could put a dent in Entianmon."  
  
"I know." Sora said. "But I'm wondering about what one of the Rider's told me alone. She told me that our new partners would have the ability to defeat Entianmon by Digivolving to a level as high as he is. She told me that before that could happen, you have to try to beat him, even if you're at a Mega level. I think that's essential to find the key to your Digivolving to the level higher than Mega – the Mystical level."  
  
"You really think so?" Carianmon asked, cocking her head.  
  
"Well, you won't know if you don't try." Sora said, smiling. "Hey, guys!" She called to the other kids and told them about her plan.  
  
"Good idea." Tai said. "Besides, maybe Entianmon will make a mistake and you guys can get him as Mega Digimon."  
  
"Yeah, right," Izzy said, "But let's try it. You up to it, guys?" He said to the Digimon.  
  
"Yep." They said in unison.  
  
"Trimon Warp-Digivolve to…Goldspikemon!"  
  
"Honormon Warp-Digivolve to…Medivalmon!"  
  
"Janormon Warp-Digivolve to…Aquaclovemon!"  
  
"Flamemon Warp-Digivolve to…Golddragonmon!" Golddragonmon was slightly smaller than Dragonmon, with a pair of gold-armored wings. His body was covered in gold armor as well, and his wings, along with his tail, were outlined in ever-burning fire.  
  
"Carianmon Warp-Digivolve to…Kinunimon!" Kinunimon had outspread wings that were made of pure silver, though there were feathers. Her mane and tail carried a silver light that sparkled. Her horn was spiraled in silver, as well.  
  
"Petamon Warp-Digivolve to…Violetmon!" Violetmon had a pair of wings from each of her stages, and a new pair that were made from violet petals. Her body seemed to be covered in a single violet, and she held a purple flower in her hand.  
  
"Legdmon Warp-Digivolve to…Celestimon!" Celestimon seemed to be a single point of bright blue light. He could assume any form he wished, though usually a human-like creature with wings that glowed with a bright blue light. He also usually appeared as Sirius or Pegasus, two constellations in the night sky.  
  
"Methmon Warp-Digivolve to…Celestiamon!" Celestiamon looked like Celestimon, though she appeared as a bright purple light, not a blue one and the form she usually used was with feminine features – a human-like creature with wings that glowed with a purple light. She also could assume the forms of the Eagle and the Unicorn in the night sky. Celestimon and Celestiamon were alike and unlike a lot like Angemon and Angewomon were.  
  
"All right!" All the kids cried.  
  
"Let's go." Goldspikemon said.  
  
"We're coming too." Metalgreymon said, gesturing to the other nine Ultimate Digimon.  
  
The eight Mega Digimon and the ten Ultimate Digimon took to the air or ran along the ground. The kids stood anxiously at the edge of the forest to watch the outcome and battle. They watched as their partners stood or floated just in front of the castle, an obvious challenge.  
  
"Ready for more?" Hissed the evil voice from inside the castle. "I thought you'd had enough." A cloaked form broke through the castle wall and sped through the air. Entianmon stopped abruptly and removed his cloak. He was armored in gold metal, and two wings looked as sharp as double-edged swords.  
  
"Give him the full Digimon attack!" Cried Tai, he and the others were standing at the edge of the woods, watching.  
  
"Gold Spike Spray!" Goldspikemon cried.  
  
"Knight Sword!" Medivalmon called.  
  
"Water Counter Attack!" Aquaclovemon put in.  
  
"Fire Whip!" Golddragonmon cried next.  
  
"Silver Magna!" Kinunimon.  
  
"Violet Pummel!" Violetmon.  
  
"Pegasus Wing!" Celestimon.  
  
"Eagle Talons!" Celestiamon.  
  
"Giga Blaster!" Metalgreymon.  
  
"Garuru Kick!" Weregarurumon.  
  
"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon.  
  
"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon.  
  
"Wing Blade!" Garudamon.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" Magnaangemon.  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon.  
  
"Fiery Ice Beam!" Sleriamon.  
  
"Fire Stripes!" Bengamon.  
  
All of these attacks went flying towards Entianmon. He raised his hands in either direction. The attacks all bounced harmlessly off. The battle went on like this for a while. Entianmon would not prevail. Suddenly, instead of blocking attacks, he released one of his own.  
  
"Mystic Claw!" He cried. His attack, like a wave of darkness, pushed back all of the Digimon. They all dropped to the ground.  
  
"Oh, no!" Each of the children cried in unison. Then, suddenly, their Crests began to glow, and the gems beside them glowed in the same way. The Crests and Gems rose and hovered in the air.  
  
"Have Courage!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Combine your Friendship!" Matt called.  
  
"Be Reliable!" Joe cried.  
  
"Use your Knowledge!" Izzy.  
  
"Let your Love glow!" Sora.  
  
"Have Sincerity!" Mimi.  
  
"Have Hope to win!" T.K.  
  
"Let your Light shine!" Kari.  
  
All at once, the new Digimon partners began to glow.  
  
"Goldspikemon Gem-Digivolve to…Couragemon!"  
  
"Medivalmon Gem-Digivolve to…Friendshipmon!"  
  
"Aquaclovemon Gem-Digivolve to…Reliabilitymon!"  
  
"Golddragonmon Gem-Digivolve to…Knowledgemon!"  
  
"Kinunimon Gem-Digivolve to…Lovemon!"  
  
"Violetmon Gem-Digivolve to…Sinceritymon!"  
  
"Celestimon Gem-Digivolve to…Hopemon!  
  
"Celestiamon Gem-Digivolve to…Lightmon!"  
  
Each of these new Digimon that had somehow managed to Digivolve to a higher level than Mega, appeared only as various colored beings of light. They each assumed a form that glowed and seemed fuzzy around the edges. Couragemon looked a little like Goldspikemon and a little like Metalgreymon. Friendshipmon looked a little like Medivalmon and a little like Weregarurumon. And so on and so forth for the rest of them.  
  
"No!" Cried Entianmon. "It's not possible! I will not be defeated!"  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it." Said the new Digimon partners in unison. The Ultimate Digimon had shrunk back a little, whether out of fear or respect or both, from the Mystical Digimon. The Mystical Digimon turned to them and the children, who were watching with awe.  
  
"Look!" Tai said. He held up his amber-orange gem. It was glowing brightly.  
  
"That must be what made them Digivolve!" Sora said. They fell silent and watched the Digimon. Couragemon had reached out his hand to Metalgreymon.  
  
"Take my hand." Couragemon said. Metalgreymon retaliated by reaching out his own claw and taking Couragemon's. As he did, they both glowed brightly and somehow formed into one being. It was still Couragemon, but Metalgreymon seemed to be in him too. The other Mystical Digimon did the same to the Ultimate Digimon. The same happened to each of them. Now, eight Mystical Level Digimon and two Mega Digimon, Griffomon and Sabeleoparamon, the Mega forms of Rianmon and Keilemon, stood in front of Entianmon.  
  
"They must have been very desperate and at last resort to have sent you." Entianmon said with a snarl.  
  
"So what if we were?" Tai called out.  
  
"I will not be defeated." Entianmon said. "Even if I must face eight Digimon the same level as myself." At a snarl from Griffomon and Sabeleoparamon, he added with a sneer: "And two puny Mega level Digimon." Griffomon and Sabeleoparamon flew together at Entianmon.  
  
"No, don't!" Jenny called. They both peeled away at the moment Entianmon countered their attack with blasts of fire. Scorched, but all right, the two landed next to Jenny and Julie.  
  
"All right," Matt called to the Mystical Digimon, "Go in for the attack!" The Mystical Digimon lined up and flew or leaped forward. They attacked in a final, devastating blow to Entianmon, who screamed in rage as he disappeared.  
  
The Mystical Digimon turned back to the children, who were gaping in surprise, and dropped to the ground. The Ultimate Digimon were separated from the Mystical Digimon, and the Mystical Digimon shrank back into their Ultimate forms. The kids ran up to each of their partners.  
  
"Are you all right?" Kari asked Angewomon and Cheribimon. They both nodded.  
  
"You did very well." Said a quiet familiar voice. They all turned. Emily, Renee, Brittany, Adrienne, and Nikki stood there, watching them with smiles.  
  
"Okay, so we defeated Entianmon and all of our Digimon except for Sleriamon and Bengamon. Now can we take a vacation? In the Digital World?" Tai said bluntly. The Guardians chuckled.  
  
"For a while, yes. But a few more quests await you. All more challenging than the one you just accomplished." Renee said. "A new quest will take place soon, but not until the Girl of the Mountain appears. Ancient prophecies that we look to for reference foretell that she will appear and you must overcome obstacles to find her."  
  
"That is not for a while, though." Emily put in. "You can relax until we call you."  
  
"What, do you have cell phones to call us on?" Joe tried at a joke. He sighed as no one laughed, but only stared at him, but everyone cracked up at the look on Joe's face.  
  
"Actually, we don't have cell phones to use." Brittany said with a smile. "But when you hear the music that sound a little like a flute or a clarinet, go to the source. It plays a song at noon and midnight. It is the same song, and you will know it most surely when you hear it."  
  
"We won't be able to help you after this until you find the Girl. For now, relax, and listen for her music." Renee said finally. She and the other Guardians turned their winged unicorns, and flew away into the sunset.  
  
"Well, a little rest, then our quest, then." Sora said. They turned to the castle of Entianmon. It was collapsing. As soon as all that was left of it was rubble, it began to rain. It was a warm rain, and the drops of water seemed to whisper of a new beginning, a dawn of good again. The Digi Destined and their Digimon turned and walked through the rain, and welcomed it as they found shelter and rested, the gentle lull of water in their ears, and they relaxed, taking a break before their quest for the Girl of the Mountain.  
  
What is this quest and what will it be like? Find out in the next story of the Guardian Angel Sequence called "Mystery Encounter".  
  
  
  
2 The End of Many Secrets 


	3. Mystery Encounter

Mystery Encounter  
  
Book III of the Guardian Angel Sequence  
  
Prologue  
  
The Digi Destined have faced more than one difficult challenge. So far, the most difficult has been facing a fight with the sisters of Gemini and the Guardians against Lucarinia and their fight against Entianmon. In their fight against Entianmon, they had to find new partners with strong powers because Entianmon had captured their original ones. They have been told of an upcoming quest that will begin when a mysterious Girl of the Mountain appears. The twins, Jenny and Julie, must leave for home immediately and don't say why. After the fight and triumph, they decided to rest and wait for the mysterious music of the Mountain Girl. When they hear it, they must follow its ever-changing paths to find the Girl…  
  
  
  
"It's been a week and we still haven't heard any mysterious music." Kari said.  
  
"Oh well, we can use the time to rest." Tai said with a sigh.  
  
It was a week after the fight with Entianmon and the Digi Destined and their new and old partners were relaxing in a field surrounded by trees. It was morning, and Bronclovemon and Zudomon had gone to look for fish for breakfast. It wasn't long before they returned, successful with a large catch of fish. Not their particular friends, of course.  
  
After they had eaten, Izzy spoke up.  
  
"It is almost noon." He said. "Let's hope we hear the music."  
  
"We have bad news." Siriusmon interrupted, rising from his council with the other Digimon that were the newer partners of the Digi Destined.  
  
"What?" T.K. asked.  
  
"We must leave." Cheribimon said sadly, lowering her eyes in a gesture of resentfulness.  
  
"Oh, but why?" Sora asked, jumping up from her sitting position.  
  
"We have to." Wingunimon said. "We have to return to our homes."  
  
"Of course we'll come to help you with anything if you need it." Silverhornmon said.  
  
"But I don't think that will be often because of the wonderful partners you have." Martialmon said with a rare smile.  
  
"Are you sure?" Weregarurumon said.  
  
"We would be very upset to see you leave." Lillymon said.  
  
"We have a home." Dayinianmon said. "We made promises to go back."  
  
"Well, I guess…" Tai said, looking at the ground.  
  
"…This is good-bye…" Mimi said.  
  
"We'll miss you." Matt said.  
  
"All of us." Angewomon said.  
  
Eight Digimon turned and flew or walked into the direction the sun was shining, towards the nine distant mountains. As they reached the forest line, they all turned. Each of them waved a farewell, and everyone else shouted:  
  
"Good-bye! We'll see you again soon!"  
  
"I'll miss them." Joe said sadly as the Digimon left and disappeared into the woods.  
  
"We all will." T.K. said.  
  
"Hey, listen!" Izzy said. A strange music had suddenly filled the air. It seemed to float by everywhere, coming from the west, directly away from the mountains. It sounded like a flute, and yet not a flute, maybe an oboe or a clarinet or a mix of all three. The notes resounded softly, singing a strange song, dying away after moments.  
  
"We'd better hurry and follow it." Tai said.  
  
"The music is gone, but we still know the relative location it came from." Izzy said.  
  
"One thing I'm wondering," Kari said, "Is why is this strange music coming from the Girl of the Mountain, but the music is coming from opposite the mountains."  
  
"Good point, but we should still follow the music instead of making assumptions." Izzy said.  
  
"Let's go." Tai said. They started out away from the mountains, moving west.  
  
  
  
A girl sitting cross-legged on a high rock on a hill lifted the strange instrument to her mouth and blew a slow stream of air through it, fingers drifting over the holes. After a couple of moments she stopped and brought the instrument down from her mouth.  
  
Sighing softly, she put the instrument in a satchel at her side.  
  
" 'Disturb not the peace of Fire, Water, and Lightening…' " She said softly to herself. "What a disaster."  
  
  
  
"Lord Rahomor, Aria's lake home is very close." A Gazimon said, looking up from the monitors. "Closing in…directly five hundred feet above target."  
  
"Good, good." Said a sly, snaky voice. "Draw her to the surface, and capture her."  
  
"No, sir," The Gazimon said, looking terrified. "She is very powerful and-"  
  
"Do not question my orders!" Rahomor said, rising.  
  
"Yes sir!" The Gazimon said immediately. "Code Blue 27! Three…Two…One… Now!"  
  
  
  
A being that looked rather like a fish swam above the lake floor. From her waist down, a brilliant blue, rather long, fish-like tail whipped back and forth. From her stomach up was the torso of a human girl. A small tunic covered her chest and back, and her long bluish-purple hair waved like her tail.  
  
Aria started in surprise when she heard/sensed a torpedo break through the surface of the water and scatter her fish friends. She was angry and started toward the surface, but caution held her back a moment. Men did this to try to capture her or just look at her. But after a second torpedo was shot, she shot like a rocket toward the surface and breaking it held a place just above it.  
  
Concentrating the power of water into the palm of her hand, she loosed it at the great floating fortress in the sky. It barely rocked the fortress and the bottom of it opened up in retaliation. Circular rings flew out of it and burst towards her. She started to dive into the safety of the water but the rings were to fast. Two of them flew parallel on either side of her and closed in. Energy surrounded it and Aria found herself rising into the air again, heading into the ship.  
  
"I demand you release me!" She said calmly, as if to the rings. Of course they didn't answer and she tried to fight her way out. No luck. Suddenly she was inside the fortress. The ball of energy and rings suspended itself above a platform with monitors at the side. A figure entered the room she was in.  
  
"All too easy. The other two Titans will be reeled in and that will release the fourth. This is going better than I expected." The figure said.  
  
"Now, won't you save me the trouble and tell me where your fellow Titans are?"  
  
Aria folded her arms and held her head high, keeping her silence.  
  
"Very well. I would gladly punish you for your threatening silence. But you are needed to get the final treasure." The figure, of whom was completely cloaked in black, turned, swishing his cloak.  
  
"Put her in the water. Give her a minimal amount of food that she requests."  
  
  
  
The Girl of the Mountain rose from her position on the high outcropping. She had played her noon music and had seen in her mind what had happened to the first Titan, Aria. Emily, a Guardian, had come and spoken to her. She had requested that the Girl start from a position opposite her home and circle around back to it when the Digi Destined were close to where she was.  
  
"They are to be challenged into finding you, my friend, otherwise there is no lesson to learn on the way." Emily's words had been. "But once they make it to your mountain, try to let them find you."  
  
The Girl had agreed and had settled into her current position. She knew the Digi Destined would come looking for her and must not doze or let her mind wander. She had been a little resistant in being told what to do, but Emily was being reasonable. She had played her flute-type instrument at noon and midnight ever since she had come here, which was only a couple of days ago.  
  
" 'Disturb not the peace of Fire, Water, and Lightening, lest the Titans let loose disaster upon the worlds in which they war.' " The Girl of the Mountain quoted softly. "Why is he such a fool?"  
  
  
  
The Digi Destined were moving resolutely along when suddenly Zudomon froze in mid-step. He seemed to be listening to or for something.  
  
"What is it, Zudomon?" Joe inquired.  
  
"Something has happened in the waters. There has been an imbalance somewhere, from someone." He replied.  
  
"Do you have any idea what it is?" Joe asked.  
  
"It might be the water's guardian, Aria. Something could have happened to her."  
  
"Who is Aria?" Kari asked.  
  
"The guardian of the waters." Angewomon said. "She is linked with them in almost symbiosis. If something happens to her, it affects all waters. If something happens to the water, it affects her."  
  
"Wow." Tai said.  
  
"It's getting pretty dark, why don't we set up camp?" Izzy said.  
  
"Sounds good to me." Matt said.  
  
They happened along a cave and after making sure that it wasn't occupied already, they settled down to sleep.  
  
"One of us should stay up to listen for the music to see if it changed course." Joe said.  
  
"I will." T.K. offered. Magnaangemon quickly said he would stay up as well.  
  
Around midnight, the two sat just outside the cave, silent. The music suddenly sounded in the same tune it had at noon. The whole song seemed to be the same, and it came from the same direction as it had at noon. The two listened in silence as the song drifted off.  
  
"So…how can I put it? Beautiful. Haunting. Sad, and yet glad. It is so…strange. Different." T.K. mused.  
  
"I agree." Magnaangemon said. "Different."  
  
The two went in to sleep soon after.  
  
  
  
The Girl of the Mountain sensed that the Digi Destined were very close.  
  
"Time for them to 'learn the lesson' in this journey to find myself. I must move back to my mountain before they get here." She said to herself. She put all of her belongings in a satchel at her side and closed her blue eyes in concentration. She disappeared from the spot minutes from when the Digi Destined came close to the rock.  
  
  
  
The Digi Destined traveled on, dealing with many hardships and always simply thinking, 'at the end of this trek west, we will have accomplished something big, from what the Riders say.' But on their fourth day out, after a long battle with Talomon in the morning, they settled down at a large outcropping of rock simply sticking out of the ground, and they saw signs that meant someone had very recently been here and residing here.  
  
"As good a time as any to rest." Tai panted from the heat. "The music will be coming soon, we must be close to the Girl." They all sank to the ground thankfully to rest.  
  
"Oh, look." Sora said, pointing. They all looked and saw in a field not far away a four-legged animal that looked rather like a horse, grazing. They squinted and saw folded wings at the creature's side. The winged- 'horse' looked up and turned. She was a tinge of blue and a long spiraled horn emerged from her forehead.  
  
"It's Dancer." Kari said. Dancer- Renee's winged unicorn. The majestic blue unicorn seemed to be calling into a cottage near the field and then she turned and leaped over a fence and trotted towards them.  
  
"It has been a while." Dancer said, standing some feet in front of them. "You look hot and tired. After the music, Renee will let you come rest in her temporary home."  
  
"Renee?" All of the kids said together.  
  
"Someone call?" Replied a voice. A girl with blue outspread wings came out of the house, some healing herbs she had been occupied with in her hands, came over to them.  
  
"Oh, hello, everyone." She said, pocketing the herbs. "You're journeying for the Girl of the Mountain, right?" She asked just for conversation. They nodded. "Well, her music will be sounding in a couple of minutes. After that, you can all come inside and cool off."  
  
"You don't have to do that." Matt said.  
  
"You are all obviously hot and tired, so of course I will welcome you in." Renee said briskly. They suddenly all listened as the music of the Girl drifted by. But the kids and Digimon were completely bewildered as the song ended.  
  
"There must be a mistake." Tai said in great surprise. Renee blinked.  
  
"We can discuss this inside." She said quietly. They all followed her almost sullenly inside her house. The larger Digimon somehow got in and fit in without a problem at all. It was comfortable inside but warm.  
  
Renee went to one of the many shelves on her wall and took down a blue bottle. She poured some of the contents into her hand, where it floated like a mist. She then blew it into the air and instantly everyone felt much cooler. She replaced the bottle, smiling.  
  
"What do you think was a mistake, Tai?" Renee questioned once they were all comfortable.  
  
"We have traveled all this way west, and when we get here the music comes from the east." Tai said, somewhat angrily.  
  
"I know." Renee said.  
  
"So all the way we have traveled is absolutely useless now." Matt said.  
  
"In a way."  
  
"Did you know this was going to happen, you and the other Guardians?" Tai demanded.  
  
"We did." Renee's eyes seemed to have turned an icy blue and she looked at Tai, who glared back coldly.  
  
"So why?" T.K. asked softly.  
  
"Did you expect the Girl of the Mountain to come to you and have your quest be simple and easy?" Renee replied. "In every quest you go through, you must learn a lesson. Whether it is accept with joy or judge only when you know, you must learn it through hardships and pain. Sometimes the reward for accomplishing a quest is a harder one."  
  
"I still don't see why you made us go through all this and then have to turn around and do it all over again." Mimi said.  
  
"Fly. Take shortcuts. Swim. Run when you are up in strength." Renee said simply. Before anyone could say anything else she continued. "I suggest you rest here for today and you may spend the night. You have accomplished a lot and the Guardians and I are proud. The Girl of the Mountain will wait." With that, she turned and went outside. When they looked out one of her many windows they saw her mounted upon Dancer and they were galloping in a strange pattern that seemed like dancing.  
  
They all felt angry, but it is hard to be angry with someone like a Guardian who has a perfect explanation for whatever they are angry about and are blaming the Guardian for it.  
  
Renee stayed outside a lot of the day, sometimes working in a small garden, sometimes taking care of her unicorns and Dancer, sometimes riding. The kids and Digimon sometimes watched, sometimes they explored. Renee came inside in the evening and got them each a large dinner that was fit for each of their appetites. She showed them a part of the cottage that they could sleep in, and they got ready for sleep.  
  
Renee had gone outside again that night, and none of them were sleeping from their anger and restlessness.  
  
"Look at that." Kari said, pointing out the window. Ten figures could be seen. Five of them were winged unicorns in different shades of gold, orange, green, indigo, and violet. They were the Guardians' winged unicorns- Cheyenne (Adrienne's), Tierza (Emily's), Ivy (Nikki's), Dancer, and Amigo (Brittany's). They were all grazing and were almost glowing with their own light as their horns brushed the grass.  
  
A couple yards from the winged unicorns, five of the should-be seven Guardians stood. The five were the partners of the winged unicorns mentioned above. The missing two were Katie and Arianna (to learn about them, read The Guardians.)  
  
The kids and Digimon could hear their conversation, but just barely.  
  
"I think that they a terribly angry with me." Renee said softly, looking at the ground, wings appearing to droop. "I didn't want to seem mean, but firm and not showing a weakness."  
  
"That's all right." Adrienne said by way of comfort. "They are strong and can make the journey."  
  
"Have you heard or seen the trouble with the Titans?" Brittany inquired, cocking her head.  
  
"I saw Rahomor take Aria. He is after Rhian now." Emily said.  
  
"Van will be soon after." Nikki put in.  
  
"And then, the mysterious Titan." Renee said in a mysterious voice.  
  
"Do you know what it is?" Adrienne asked. Each of them shook her head.  
  
"Well, I suppose that's all, then." Renee said with a small sigh. "I should close up for tonight."  
  
"Yeah, we had better go, too." Nikki said. Each of them whistled softly and the winged unicorns stopped grazing and trotted over. Saying farewell, the girls mounted their winged unicorns and left in separate directions. Laying her hand on Dancer's neck, Renee sighed.  
  
The Next Morning…  
  
"…I will send you about one-third of the way back. But not more because it would hinder your learning." Renee finished.  
  
"All right." Tai said. He shifted nervously a moment. "Look, Renee, we're sorry about yesterday. I think it's fair to say that all of us were very tired and grouchy from our journey. We aren't mad at you or anything."  
  
"Gracias," Renee said, smiling. "Or 'thank you,' in your language. I am sorry as well.  
  
"Now, to be on your way." She poured the contents of a bottle in a circle around them, where they floated like a ring of fire. She closed her eyes in concentration and they each felt something like a jerk and they all suddenly appeared at a landmark that they had bypassed two days ago. The ring of fire disappeared and they collected their bearings.  
  
"Wow, this is a long way from Renee's home." Sora said. "We have overcome three-quarters of a days worth of traveling in seconds."  
  
"We can make it close to the mountains by evening if we really run, or fly or swim, whatever the case may be, full out most of the day." Joe said. They found an on-going river that went as far as the mountains as they knew for Zudomon and Joe. And together they all swam, flew, or ran at full speed towards the mountains, stopping for less than a half-hour for lunch, a break, and the music. They continued on and realized how little confrontations and battles they faced on the way back. As night began to fall- they had seen the tips and then the full of the mountains for a while- they stopped in the field where Entianmon's castle had been and settled for the night. They all stayed up to listen for the music and realized it came from the end of the line of mountains, from a mountain slightly apart from the others. Tai made a mark in the ground to indicate the mountain and they all fell asleep, happy from their achievements.  
  
The next morning was one they anticipated as they burst towards the mountains.  
  
"I wonder if we will run into any of our friends there." T.K. said. By 'friends' he meant their newer temporary partners.  
  
They made it to the base of the mountain fairly quickly and began scaling the mountain. It was rough going and as they neared the top where there was flat ground all around, they heard the music, and it came from the mountaintop.  
  
They landed on the flat ground and saw several large rocks assembled around two on top of each other. The rocks appeared to be set almost like Stonehenge.  
  
On the center of the circle, on top of the two rocks was the center of attention as well. For on top of those rocks sat a girl with long silk purple pants and a small silk blue top. She held a flute-like instrument to her lips and was playing it, the music they had heard and chased. As her music ended she stood, long black hair cascading around her shoulders.  
  
"I welcome you to my home. I am the Girl of the Mountain."  
  
  
  
"Rhian is below, my lord." A Gazimon reported.  
  
"Take her, then." Rahomor ordered.  
  
  
  
The unicorn grazed quietly in the apparent safety of her home. Her sensitive ears heard the sound of whirring blades, like a helicopter. She threw her head up and saw a floating fortress in the sky. A sense of evil radiated from it and she leaped into the air, flying without wings. She trumpeted a challenge as the fortress drew near. She called the power of lightening into the tip of her horn and shot it at the fortress. No luck except the bottom opened up and square-like wires shot out and flew towards her.  
  
Her power of lightening was no help as two flew parallel on either side of her, closing in and capturing her. They pulled Rhian into the fortress and she found herself suspended in the square of energy above a platform with panels on the side. Looking to her left she saw a fellow Titan, Aria, captured the way she was.  
  
Normally she and the other two Titans got along well and did not war at all as long as they remained out of each other's territories, but Rhian and Aria felt a great anger toward each other now and their fellow Titan, Van. It wasn't that they were being territorial, but they wanted to blame each other for what had happened. Their anger was boosted greatly by an unknown source, as well.  
  
At that moment, the figure that appeared to be the lord of the fortress entered.  
  
"Well, well, my pets. Come tomorrow, I will have you all. And that will unleash the great treasure."  
  
  
  
A slightly muffled and strange version of the Girl of the Mountain's song that was heard by no one but the singer filled part of the great ocean- kind of lake. The singer flapped water – and air – wings and swam slowly through the water, being awakened by the angered Titans.  
  
  
  
"You have traveled long and hard, as I know." The Girl continued in her soft manner.  
  
"No kidding, chasing you around all over." Tai said grumpily.  
  
"As I know," The Girl said, sounding and looking reproachful, "Some friends went to the trouble and out of their way to hinder many obstacles you would have faced on your way back." Everyone looked surprised.  
  
"The Guardians?" Sora asked. The Girl nodded slowly.  
  
"I want to ask a question." Kari said thoughtfully.  
  
"I am open ears." The Girl said.  
  
"Well, I have two."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"First, is something happening in nature? Something seems to have happened in the water and with, how can I put it, lightening, I guess."  
  
"Ask your second question. I have a feeling your first one will go with it."  
  
"Well, we have followed your music and gone through these obstacles and the Guardians told us we would gain something from you. What have we gone through all this for?"  
  
"Your questions go together, Kari, as I thought. There is a prophecy, which a lot of us go by prophecies, as you know; that tells about someone disturbing the harmony of the Titans and things going out of balance. Listen:  
  
"Disturb not the peace of Fire, Ice, or Lightening,  
  
Lest these Titans let loose destruction upon the world in which they war.  
  
Though the great guardian of land, air and sea  
  
Shall awaken to quell the fighting,  
  
Alone its song will fail, and the worlds shall turn to its young Destined.  
  
Chosen Ones, into your hands lay the fate of two worlds.  
  
Unto thy hands, bring together eleven jewels,  
  
The treasures combined tame the beast of the sea."  
  
The girl cut off and closed her eyes, thinking.  
  
"It has started happening, hasn't it?" Izzy asked. "There has been an imbalance in nature, but what has happened to the Titans to disturb them?"  
  
"Rahomor is his name, a human more than Digimon. He captures, but he calls it adding to his collection. As if Digimon are simply things without life and feelings. He has no real interest in the first three Titans. He only wishes to have them combined to flush out the real treasure, the final Titan. He has the first two, which you will find out what and who they are later." The Girl of the Mountain said.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a couple of things, too." T.K. asked.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Do you have a name besides the 'Girl of the Mountain'?" He asked. The Girl seemed to get tense or nervous because and almost-ripple went through her body and she twitched once. She suddenly blinked and shook herself, loosing the tenseness on the outside.  
  
"Yes, I suppose I do. Niera will do in your language. But I really prefer the Girl of the Mountain." T.K. nodded, feeling slightly embarrassed that he had disturbed the Girl.  
  
"What do we have to do?" Tai asked.  
  
"Go west where you tried to find me. The Titans battleground will be there. You have to calm them. There is a large lake, almost an ocean, there. You must start your trek west, and something will happen that will speed you on your way quite a bit. You will know what I mean when it happens, and I advise you not to do anything foolish, he won't harm you.  
  
"Now, what was your other question, T.K.?" The Girl asked.  
  
"I wanted to know if our newer partners that we had were near."  
  
The Girl seemed to be thinking. Then she nodded to herself.  
  
"If you go that way," She said, pointing, "The Mountains where your friends live are there." There were visible but slightly distant mountains that could be seen. "But I would suggest you continue with your current quest rather than go out of your way and delay your quest. By the time you are done, it may be too late.  
  
"Listen closely: The person that disturbed the Titans is more human than Digimon. He knows of you, but I don't think he wants to harm you. Though he will be angry if…when you bring peace to the Titans. I don't think he likes you, though. I advise you to be careful.  
  
"Also, I will meet you when you arrive at the battleground, some friends told me I play a small part in the peacemaking of the Titans." She stopped finally, as if to catch her breath. "That is all I can tell you." She placed the flute-like instrument to her lips and softly played the song, and now that they had achieved their quest, the music felt filling and peaceful to them, and suddenly the Girl disappeared.  
  
"Well, let's go." Tai said, sounding happy. With a happy heart they started down the mountain. Before long they reached the base and continued, even in the night. Hearing the music after achieving their quest had changed their need for food and sleep. They found themselves needing it rarely and the Digimon found it easy to remain in their current forms.  
  
They continued as dawn broke and they found themselves not as far as they had thought. A shadow blocked out the morning sun and they all looked up, seeing a flying fortress.  
  
  
  
"Well, well." Rahomor said, smiling slightly in an evil way. "Let us capture these toys and see what they are."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
  
  
Very large wire like circles spiraled toward them in the air at unbelievable speeds. Three surrounded them before they knew it and captured them all, taking them up to the fortress. Once inside they found themselves suspended a couple of feet off the ground. Across the room were two others. One was a mermaid with her arms folded and eyes closed, a look of anger on her face. The other was a unicorn that kicked out against the ball of energy holding her captive.  
  
"Give it up, Rhian, Titan of Lightening." The mermaid snapped, spitting out the words of her name and 'Titan of Lightening. The mermaid opened her eyes, glaring. "He has us and we won't be escaping any time soon. So can it."  
  
The unicorn reared as well as she could in her captive position. "I expect more respect than that, Aria, Titan of Water." Rhian trumpeted back, sounding just as distasteful talking about Aria as a Titan as Aria had about Rhian.  
  
"This certainly is a pleasure." Said a cool, oily voice. "Witnessing the warring Titans and seeing the children and Digimon all together." The speaker was Rahomor. His cloak was actually gone and they could see him wearing a lab-type coat with badges and pockets with evil things in them. He had short, strange grayish-brown hair and a sneer played at his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must be directing the ship for the third Titan's home. I simply stopped in to tell you that no one will stop me, prophecy or not." Rahomor paused. "You children and your foolish Digimon running about like you own the world, well, you will see what true power is when you witness my capturing of the Titans, greatest and most feared of them all." He looked furious and he stormed out of the room. The ball of energy released the kids and Digimon, but the Titans were still held captive.  
  
"He let us go?" Sora asked skeptically.  
  
"I did, but keep quiet." Whispered a voice. They looked and saw a small jet-black wolf-like Digimon.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt asked.  
  
"I was a 'pet' of Brittany's and I ran away and found myself here. I watched and learned how to free things in the energy balls." The wolf-like Digimon said, cowering in fright of the large Digimon. Kari walked over to the scared creature and picked her up.  
  
"Why in the world would you run away from someone like Brittany?" Kari asked the Digimon.  
  
"I'll explain it to you later, I want to free the Titans first." The black wolf jumped out of Kari's arms and went over to Rhian in the energy ball. The wolf touched several keys on the monitors by the platform Rhian was on, and suddenly, with a crackle, the energy ball disappeared. Rhian landed hard on all four hooves on the platform and reared, calling the power of lightening into the tip of her horn. She shot it at the ball of energy that held Aria, and it "blew up". When the smoke cleared, Aria was floating there, waving her tail like a wing to hold her in the air. She then called water into the pal of her hand and blew a hole in the fortress, rocking it. She and Rhian, who could fly without wings, flew out of the hole and began destroying the wings and things that held the ship in the air. By that time they were very close to what would be called the Titan's battleground and Van's lair.  
  
The kids and Digimon were thrown out of the ship onto a cliff overlooking a great ocean. In the distance an island could be made out. To their right, there was a mountain not far away. A shape could be made out flying from the mountain. When it got closer, they could see it was a dragon. The three Titans began their warring, freezing the ocean and fighting above it, trying to strike a fatal blow against one another.  
  
"'Disturb not the peace of Fire, Water, and Lightening, lest these Titans let loose destruction upon the world in which they war.'" Quoted a voice. Turning, they saw the Girl of the Mountain standing in front of what looked like crumbling rocks like Stonehenge.  
  
"What can we do to stop them?" Sora asked worriedly.  
  
"Think of the prophecy. The guardian of land, air, and sea must rise first."  
  
"How do we make this guardian rise?" Tai asked. Before the Girl could answer, the Titans brought their fighting very close to the cliff.  
  
"Stop it!" All of the kids shouted at the same time. There was a whirl of wind and a tornado-like thing formed by water shot out of the ocean right in front of the cliff, crashing into the Titans. Van and Rhian floated back, Aria closer up because of her oceanic form. The water-tornado slowly stopped spinning and there was the creature that had formed it. It looked like a griffin, though with a longer neck and wings made of scales, clearly allowing it to swim and fly. Also, instead of a lion's rear, there was a horse-like one. The water-griffin flapped its wings slowly and flew in front of the three Titans.  
  
"Who is that?" Joe asked.  
  
"The great guardian, Norian." The Girl said. Norian opened her mouth (beak) and let out a strange stream of notes that sounded curiously like the Girl's song. Spiraling into the air, the fourth Titan dodged the attacks of the other three Titans.  
  
"The prophecy says that the great guardian will fail alone, though." T.K. said.  
  
"The Titan will try anyway." The Girl of the Mountain replied. They all watched as Norian dodged the attacks and flew in front of the cliff, surrounding itself with a protective shield, the attacks bouncing off of it harmlessly, but the Titan dropped his shield at exactly the wrong time and the other Titans hit it. Norian dropped like a stone to the frozen surface and broke it, falling under. The Titans all froze the part of the ocean that the Titan had fallen through and flew away from the spot.  
  
"The song that the Titan was 'singing' is the same as yours." Mimi said. The girl nodded and, standing on the edge of the cliff, lifted the instrument to her lips. The strange song filled the air as she played a short version of it, and suddenly Norian broke through the ice and floated just above and in front of them.  
  
"The song," he said, "The song has restored my strength. Now the world's Destined must calm the warring ones."  
  
"But who are the world's Destined?" Tai asked.  
  
"It's us, Tai." Matt said. "We are the Digi Destined, aren't we?"  
  
"Only two of you go, and your Digimon cannot help you." The Girl said softly.  
  
"But why only two of us? And why can't our Digimon help us?" Sora asked.  
  
The Girl did not answer.  
  
"Which of us will go? And what do we have to do?"  
  
"You must use the prophecy to find out which two will go. Those who go must go to the island and get the treasure there." Norian said.  
  
"Across there?" Kari asked, pointing across the frozen ocean.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I'm going."  
  
"No way, Kari!" Tai said.  
  
"That means I have to go, according to the prophecy." T.K. put in.  
  
"You're kidding." Matt said.  
  
"The prophecy says the 'world's young Destined', and T.K. and I are both younger than all of you." Kari pointed out. T.K. nodded in agreement.  
  
"It is too dangerous." Magnaangemon said.  
  
"And we can't help you." Angewomon added.  
  
"But we have to." T.K. pleaded. "Otherwise the world will be destroyed by the fighting Titans."  
  
"We're the only ones who can do it." Kari put in. after a moment, the two angels slowly and luminously nodded their heads.  
  
"How do we get over there?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I'll help." Piped up a small voice. They turned and saw the black wolf trotting towards them. Behind him trailed two much larger wolves. One of the wolves had a sled like thing that she was dragging, the other a rope tied like a harness for the three of them.  
  
"I heard what you were saying and brought some friends to help." The small black wolf said proudly.  
  
"But," added one of the others in a husky voice, "We are filled with a magic so that in a while we disappear. But we will be able to get you to the island."  
  
Minutes later they were at the base of the cliff at the edge of the frozen ocean. They worked the harness onto the wolves and sat on the sled- like object. At a word, the wolves shot off across the frozen ocean. Norian floated just behind and above them. As the other Titans closed in on them to attack, the wolves looked up. Aria shot water and Rhian lightening, and two of the wolves countered with their own, knocking it away. But then the dragon, Van, closed in and let a large stream of fire at them. Screaming and covering their heads with their arms, T.K. and Kari felt a surge of fear. But the fire never hit them and they saw Norian flying in front of them, shielding the fire away.  
  
"Thanks!" They called as he peeled away. The wolves and Norian protected them as they got to the island. The wolves climbed a small hill and ran through tunnels and across a frozen bridge. As they entered a chamber that opened to the sky the wolves skidded to a halt and T.K. and Kari jumped off the sled.  
  
"Look." Kari said, pointing as the wolves panted. There was a small platform with steps leading to the top. At the top was a table of ice, and on top of that were statue-like things of a mermaid, a unicorn, a dragon and a water-griffin. They each held a glass ball.  
  
"The treasures." T.K. said. He and Kari exchanged a look and nodded. They went up to the statues and each took two of the glass balls. Pocketing the treasures, they turned back to the wolves to leave. Two of them had disappeared and the little black one looked hopeless.  
  
"Already they disappeared." The wolf said helplessly.  
  
"This way," Kari said, motioning them over to a climbable rock wall. Putting the little wolf in her backpack, Kari started up, with T.K. right behind her. They reached the top and looked down. It was a steep, flat way down to the frozen ocean.  
  
"Let's just run down." T.K. said." We will be fine as long as we're careful." They began to run down, keeping their heads up so they wouldn't pitch forward. Norian suddenly flew up beside them and flew down at their speed.  
  
"Do you have the treasures?" Norian asked.  
  
"Got them." Kari and T.K. said. Norian nodded and flew lower, just above the ground.  
  
"Get on." Kari and T.K. each jumped onto Norian's back just in front of his wings. Norian lifted off and began flying back to the cliff. Their progress was slowed by the other Titans and Kari and T.K. felt dizzy as Norian spiraled to attack and dodge.  
  
"Hold on tight." Norian said as he shot strait up.  
  
They were close to the cliff and the kids and Digimon could make out the forms of T.K. and Kari on Norian's back. There was a whirring sound and they saw five wire-like things shooting out from Rahomor's crashed fortress and burst towards Norian. They saw them close in on Norian and form a large ball of energy around him.  
  
"Wait." The Girl of the Mountain ordered as the angels spread wings as if to fly out to Norian and their partners.  
  
Norian angrily called an aurora beam into his mouth and shot it through the ball of energy at the fortress and it rocked. Norian, struggling with the wires aimed towards the water and closed the small wing- like things on his back as he shot into the water, fighting the wires.  
  
As he finally destroyed them he floated down to the bottom of the ocean as T.K. and Kari floated up, kicking to get to air. As they broke the surface of the water, they heard Norian say:  
  
"I…have failed…"  
  
"Oh no." Kari said sadly, holding the wolf above the water to get air.  
  
"We have to get to land before we get hit by the Titans." T.K. said, treading the freezing water. "And before we freeze." They started kicking their legs towards land, but they both felt that their legs were getting frostbitten and frozen. Kari's lips were turning blue as she weakly kicked towards land, T.K.'s as well.  
  
Looking across the water worriedly, the Girl gasped when she saw the two kids nearly freezing. "Go, and hurry!" She said to the angels, motioning to the kids. The two angels hurtled through the air towards their partners.  
  
"Kari?" T.K. said, turning back to look at Kari. She looked like she was loosing consciousness and she dropped under the surface of the water. "No, Kari!" T.K. shouted and he dived underwater, searching for her.  
  
He opened his eyes and grabbed at her hand and tried to kick to the surface. He felt so tired and frozen.  
  
He gave one more, and he knew it his last, kick to the surface and he felt a strong hand grip his arm and pull him to the surface and to air. Someone pulled Kari from his grip, but he felt as if his eyes were frozen shut and he couldn't think. He felt as if he was almost cradled in someone's arms and moving through the air. This somebody was warming him and keeping him from dying.  
  
Kari was all but unconscious as she felt herself lain on the ground and the water pounded out of her lungs. She coughed and caught her breath, willing her eyes to open. As they slowly did she saw T.K. being warmed and helped by his partner, Magnaangemon. She saw Tai helping Angewomon wrap her up in blankets.  
  
"I'm fine." Kari coughed out.  
  
T.K. opened his own eyes and saw a gloved hand with a sword attached to the wrist wrapping him up in blankets. He jumped in surprise and realized it was his partner.  
  
"I'm okay, but the treasures…" T.K. gasped out. "Let me just put mine where they need to be and then I'll rest."  
  
"You shouldn't." Magnaangemon said in his deep voice.  
  
"Let us just put them there, please." Kari said through chattering teeth.  
  
"Have them drink this." The Girl of the Mountain said to the two angels, handing them each a gold cup with a clear liquid in it. The two kids each drank it, making faces at the taste but feeling much better at the feeling of warmth. They each struggled to their feet and walked up to the platform in the middle of the rocks and placed the treasures in each of their appropriate places. The platform glowed and turned a strange blue color.  
  
"You have to play Norian's song." Kari said, she and T.K. stepping down. The Girl of the Mountain climbed to the top of the platform and suddenly light green water spilled from it and filled the circle in which the rocks were, and the rocks suddenly got a look upon them as if they were not so old.  
  
The Girl of the Mountain lifted her flute-like instrument to her lips and began her song. It was different from last time because it was longer and after she had played for several moments different instruments joined in and formed a beautiful song.  
  
They all watched as the three Titans broke apart from their warring and seemed to smile at each other. They stopped several yards from the cliff as a swirl of water shot out of the ocean and Norian appeared. The four of them floated in front of them and the light green water spilled from the platform where the Girl of the Mountain was continuing her playing.  
  
As she struck each note, a different rock lit up. The water thawed the frozen ocean and melted away as the Girl ended her song.  
  
Aria smiled at them and dived into the water, making for her lake home. Rhian reared, her horn lighting up, and galloped across the land for her own home. Van spread his great wings and took off for his mountain home. Now only Norian remained.  
  
"I am very sorry for freezing your friends. I am afraid I cannot do anything to help. Give them my apologies." Norian said. He spread his wings, crying his song a last time. "The beast both above and below the sea has been tamed. The world could not have been in better hands." With that, he turned and closed the little wings on his back and dived into his ocean home.  
  
The Girl of the Mountain climbed down from the platform as the green water disappeared and the rocks turned to an older look again. Her eyes seemed to dance in happiness.  
  
"You all have done so much better than we ever thought." Said a soft voice. The Guardians emerged from the trees on their winged unicorns. Renee had spoken. She and the other Guardians had been the ones playing their instruments along with the Girl.  
  
"What happened to T.K. and Kari?" Adrienne asked, she and the others dismounting.  
  
"That man - what was his name - tried to capture Norian and he fell to the bottom of the ocean and T.K. and Kari had been on his back. They nearly froze to death and drowned." Tai said.  
  
"Let me see…" Renee muttered, shuffling through a brown leather pack at her side. She pulled out two bottles triumphantly. She walked up to the Girl of the Mountain, giving her a bottle. They each held a bottle in their left hand and reached out, grasping each other's right hands. Their hands glowed with blue light, as did the bottles. Renee took the bottle from the Girl and poured the contents of each bottle into two cups.  
  
"That should do the trick." Renee said, giving a cup to Kari and T.K. "It will taste nasty, but it goes down well and helps." The two kids made a face as they downed the potions.  
  
"Better keep them warm in blankets and have them sleep and relax often." Adrienne said to the two angels. They nodded.  
  
"I put a bit of a sleeping potion in there." Renee murmured to the two angels. "They won't get the sleep they need right away otherwise." The two kids blinked, eyelids heavy and slowly fell asleep.  
  
"You have done well." Brittany told them. "More will happen. You have another quest coming up. It will be harder than your previous one."  
  
"All we can tell you is expect the thing you think will never happen. It will be one of the things we know you fear most of happening." Emily added quietly. "It will not be our doing, but it will be horrible."  
  
"All right. We'll do it. Together, we can do anything!" Tai said.  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be together." Renee murmured quietly so they wouldn't hear as they mounted and galloped off.  
  
"I have to go too." The Girl of the Mountain said.  
  
"You've been great. Thanks for all your help." Matt said.  
  
"You're the ones who have been a help." The Girl said, smiling. "You brought peace to the warring Titans, something many considered impossible. Congratulations. Relax for a while. Your quest is not too far away."  
  
"Before you go," Sora said, "What was that thing that you and Renee did?"  
  
"Oh, that." The Girl said, smiling. "We're 'long lost sisters', as you might put it. I'm almost the silver band of the rainbow, as they tell me." With that, she disappeared.  
  
"Well-" Tai started to say, but Sora interrupted.  
  
"We'll never really understand the Guardians, Tai, so don't try to. Let's just relax with that quest coming up."  
  
And they did.  
  
  
  
The End of Mystery Encounter 


	4. Spirits of Evil

Spirits of Evil  
  
Book IV of The Guardian Angel Sequence  
  
Prologue  
  
Four Titans. Eight kids and their eight Digimon partners. One evil person who calls himself a collector. One terrifying battle. What awaits them now? Read on and see…  
  
  
  
"Has anyone seen that little black wolf that helped T.K. and Kari?" Sora was asking, looking around.  
  
Here's the scene: The kids and Digimon are relaxing a ways from a cliff over looking an ocean. T.K. and Kari are asleep, recovering from a freezing situation. The Digimon and the others are relaxing except for Sora, who is looking for the little black wolf that helped them.  
  
Sora sighed as no one answered her, most of the others asleep. She stood and stretched, muscles aching from sitting down a while. She quietly walked out to the cliff overlooking the sea. The old rocks that formed a circle were behind her, like luminous tombs in the evening light.  
  
"You're not snoozing like the others then, are you." Chuckled a voice. Sora turned in surprise. Brittany was standing there, Amigo not in sight.  
  
"I was actually looking for that little black wolf that helped us out so much." Sora said.  
  
"Oh, the one that ran away." Brittany smiled.  
  
"I don't have any idea why he would run away from someone like you." Sora said, grinning.  
  
"Let me explain. I have a little looking glass that I can see just about anyone I want in it and where they are. My little wolf friend used it to see where you were. As soon as he saw what situations you were in, he took off to find you. He calls it running away." Brittany said.  
  
"Where is he, though?" Sora asked.  
  
A soft bark answered and the little black wolf trotted into view, two Digimon trailing behind him. Sora gasped in surprise.  
  
"Biriamon? Leoparamon? What are you doing here?" She asked.  
  
"Been looking again, I see." Brittany scolded the wolf, who simply beamed.  
  
"Jenny and Julie are coming back." Biriamon and Leoparamon said together.  
  
Brittany waved her staff and stopped it pointing towards the stones. A portal-like thing appeared. They were suddenly looking into a room with two sets of bunk beds and neatly kept drawers and shelves. Jenny and Julie were both lying on each of their bunk beds, reading long books, with sad faces. They saw Jenny yawn and roll over on her back, saying something to Julie. Julie glanced up and her eyes moved to Jenny, passing over them. She did a double take and gaped, pointing at the portal. Saying something to Jenny, she leaped up from her bed. Jenny got up slowly, but when she saw the portal she jumped up. Brittany beckoned to them and they walked forward, passing through the portal.  
  
"Where in the Digital World are we?" Jenny said, surprised.  
  
"The far southeastern part, Jenny." Brittany said.  
  
"Welcome back." Sora said.  
  
"Where are the others? Where are our partners?" Julie asked.  
  
"The others are asleep, of all things." Sora said, exasperated. She smiled suddenly and turned and pointed. "Your partners are here."  
  
With that, Jenny and Julie ran forward, somehow embracing their partners in the midst of wings, feathers, and fur. Brittany waved her staff, causing the portal to disappear. After hellos with their partners, Sora explained to the twins what they had missed out on with the Titans.  
  
"Wow, it happened right here." Jenny said in wonder.  
  
"You never told us why you had to leave." Sora said softly. Jenny and Julie exchanged a sad look.  
  
"Our mom and several relatives had a strange chain reaction. They all got a severe, incurable cancer." Jenny whispered.  
  
"They all died, our mom last." Julie said miserably.  
  
"Our dad is ripped apart in sadness. This hurt him so much." Jenny said.  
  
"It hurt us." Julie said quietly. Leoparamon nuzzled her, brushing her cheek with a wing. Biriamon wrapped her own wings around Jenny a moment.  
  
"I am sorry for your loss. I see why you had to go." Brittany said quietly. "I wish I could heal wounds of the soul."  
  
"I'm sorry." Sora said. "I didn't mean to bring it up that way." The twins shook their heads, half-shrugging.  
  
"I have to leave." Brittany said. "But since you are here right now and alone, I will give you some small warning of what is yet to come."  
  
"That would help a lot." Sora said.  
  
"The thing you least except and ever have expected to happen is going to happen. It involves all of you and Rahomor. Only some of you will be able to do it. Be prepared for the worst. Remember saying, 'Together we can do anything', for it has a lot to do with what will happen." Brittany warned them, and she disappeared.  
  
"Let's go back to the others." Sora said after a long moment. They returned and found the partners away doing something and everyone awake.  
  
"Oh hi, Jenny, Julie." Tai said. They nodded greeting to everyone.  
  
"Where did everyone go?" Jenny asked.  
  
"They split up to get food and water and other stuff like that." Matt said.  
  
"We'll go and get some firewood for a fire." Biriamon and Leoparamon said, taking flight and moving off.  
  
"I wonder what will happen to us next." Kari said. She and T.K. still rested a lot and needed to be kept warm after a frozen experience. They could move around quickly like they used to but not for long.  
  
"On our way back," Julie said, "I saw a bunch of berries and a couple of fruits. Jenny, T.K., Kari, and I – if they want to – can go pick some up." Everyone agreed and the four set off.  
  
After they had left, the kids felt as if it got darker, but not necessarily in the sun going down. Red eyes looked at them from the shadows.  
  
"I really hope our Digimon come back soon." Mimi said with a shiver. Suddenly, ten shapes leaped from the woods, surrounding the group in a moment. It was their partners. But black rings were tight around their necks and their eyes glowed red with evil.  
  
"Four are missing." Metalgreymon growled.  
  
"Get these and we'll wait for the other four." Biriamon snapped. With that, the Digimon closed in and grabbed each of their partners and despite their kicking and resistance they slipped into the woods. Biriamon, Leoparamon, Magnaangemon and Angewomon waited for Jenny, Julie, T.K., and Kari.  
  
  
  
"Ah hah." Rahomor said, "I seem to have a new collection. Now when those other brats get here I'll have the whole set." Six Digimon holding struggling partners entered the fortress.  
  
"Good work." Rahomor said briskly. "Take them to their cages and go to yours."  
  
  
  
Each holding a basket full of fruit or berries, the other four kids walked through the woods, coming close to where they had intended to camp out. They were completely unaware of the danger as they entered the clearing.  
  
"Hey, where is everybody?" Jenny said.  
  
"Careful, something is wrong here." Julie whispered, crouching down slightly and looking around cautiously.  
  
"Leopard Fire Whip!" Shouted a voice. Julie winced and staggered from the attack. Four Digimon stood in front of them.  
  
"Leoparamon?" Julie whispered. "But why?"  
  
"Look!" Kari said, pointing to the black rings around their partner's necks. "He must be controlling them!"  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
Kari dropped to the ground in great pain.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!"  
  
"Fiery Ice Blast!"  
  
Jenny and T.K. both dropped, and everyone went through another round of attacks. Snickering evilly, the four Digimon closed in, ready to grab the kids.  
  
"Sirius Cosmos!"  
  
"Telekinesis Barrage!"  
  
The four Digimon fell back as Siriusmon and Cheribimon entered the clearing. Before the other Digimon could react, Siriusmon had lifted T.K. and Jenny onto his back and Cheribimon had "taken" Kari and Julie "into herself" using telekinesis. The two Digimon bolted from the clearing and disappeared into the woods, trying to dodge the retaliation of attacks. The other four Digimon did not pursue them but took off for Rahomor's fortress.  
  
When Siriusmon and Cheribimon were about a mile away, they both stopped, breathing heavily. Cheribimon blinked several times and seemed to be looking at Kari and Julie inside herself.  
  
"They have both lost a lot of blood. Kari has gone into shock." Cheribimon said.  
  
Siriusmon looked at the two on his back. "They are the same. T.K. is in shock as well."  
  
"We need to get help, and quickly." Cheribimon said grimly.  
  
"Let's get to the lake a quarter mile away. I think Gennai lives there now." Siriusmon said. The two took off again, moving swiftly – Siriusmon on the ground, Cheribimon in the air above him. Soon they arrived and stopped again.  
  
Moving slowly from their wounds and being worn out, they approached the rim of water. When they reached it the water glowed and formed a stairway down into the lake. The two moved slowly downward and reached the bottom of the stairs, finding themselves in a homely area with grass and water all around. A house was nearby.  
  
"What brings you here, Siriusmon, Cheribimon?" An old-looking man said, crossing over a bridge to them. Cheribimon released Julie and Kari, and Siriusmon lowered T.K. and Jenny to the ground.  
  
"Ah. Tell me." Gennai said, frowning. "After we get them safe and healing inside."  
  
"Can I use one of your computers to email some friends?" Siriusmon asked. "That is, after these four are in better positions."  
  
"Yes, and bring them this way." Gennai said, walking toward his house. Siriusmon and Cheribimon brought the four inside and into a hall that branched off into several different rooms. Gennai led them into a room with four beds. He helped them lower the four into each of the beds.  
  
Five girls entered, looking worried. It was the Guardians.  
  
"You called us, Gennai. You said it was urgent and…" Adrienne suddenly trailed off as she saw the four kids in the beds. "Oh…"  
  
Renee was in her element, calling several medicines and starting on the wounds of the four kids. She was quick and precise.  
  
"Jenny – unconscious, left lung damaged, broken arms, no other internal damage besides blood loss. Julie – unconscious, right lung damaged, broken leg, no other internal damage besides blood loss. T.K. – in shock, large blood loss, broken arm and a broken leg. Kari – in shock, large blood loss, broken leg, and a broken arm." Renee said. "They all need rest."  
  
"Tell us what happened." Nikki said as Renee looked at the to Digimon's wounds.  
  
"Cheribimon and I felt Kari and T.K. crying out in pain and we rushed to the spot, seeing Jenny, Julie, Kari, and T.K. being attacked by their own partners." Siriusmon said heavily.  
  
"Their partners had black rings around their necks." Cheribimon added, eyes sagging.  
  
"You two rest. We have to send out a couple of calls. Including yours, Siriusmon, don't worry. We can help along the healing a little." Renee said firmly. "Gennai can explain out more after we leave." She and the other Guardians left as the Siriusmon curled up on the floor, asleep in moments. Cheribimon spread each of her wings out full and closed all of her eyes, except for one on each side of her body, watching Kari and for danger.  
  
  
  
"What do you mean, they got away?" Rahomor roared at the four Digimon whose partners had gotten away.  
  
"My Lord," Magnaangemon said, "Siriusmon and Cheribimon, once replacement partners, came. They are Ultimate Digimon with great strength."  
  
"No excuse." Rahomor snapped. "Many evil Digimon have failed in trying to destroy the Digi Destined. They all came about it the wrong way. Now all shall see that humans can do better and are much wiser in these ways!"  
  
  
  
A dinosaur-like Digimon napped, horns glistening. A Digimon who looked like a karate master tested his bow staffs. The cat and fish-like Digimon reared on its hind legs and roared. On the very top of a mountain, a dragon-like Digimon slept, wings hunched up. A winged unicorn reared and galloped across a valley. A flower-like Digimon also napped under the shelter of many cattail reeds.  
  
A sudden trumpet call aroused them and halted what they were doing. They responded by gathering in Wingunimon's valley in the middle of the mountains. Adrienne was there, a horn in her hand.  
  
"What happened?" Silverhornmon asked. Adrienne quickly explained out what happened. The Digimon were outraged.  
  
"So that is where Siriusmon and Cheribimon are." Dayinianmon said.  
  
"What can we do to help?" Martialmon asked in a calm voice.  
  
"Kari, T.K., Jenny, and Julie are the only ones who got away from capture. The rest of their partners are at Rahomor's fortress. You will not go to rescue them, or you will be caught as well. The four children are the ones to rescue everyone. I came to ask if you would come to the haven where the four are resting so you can join forces with them and help them." Adrienne said. Immediately they all agreed. Adrienne led them to Gennai's home and she and the other Guardians departed.  
  
Meanwhile, the four children were sweating and pale in their sleep, each having the same nightmare…  
  
Kari felt herself opening her eyes in her dreams. She looked around slowly and saw T.K., Jenny, and Julie standing beside her. In front of them were their partners. The four children watched helpless as they "saw" a version of Rahomor leaping from the shadows of their dreams at their partners. The four children tried to run forward, but their legs were stuck like heavy lead in their dreams.  
  
"No!" They screamed as they watched Rahomor summon great dark rings. The rings clamped around the necks of their partners, who were struggling as much as they could. Rahomor disappeared and they could move their legs. They ran forward and tried to hug their partners. They couldn't see the dark rings.  
  
"Are you all right?" The kids asked. Their partners were strangely silent. They heard a strange noise and it was obviously a command. Their partners gripped them with hands like strong ice. Kari gasped at the pain and they were dragged forward. They could see an evil fortress ahead. The four partners dragged them into it. They came into a room with several cages. In each cage there was a Digimon or a child. It was the partners of the other Digi Destined! But the kids…the Digi Destined children themselves!  
  
"Matt!" T.K. shouted in his dreams.  
  
"Tai!" Kari called. It was no use. The two boys were impassive and lost for hope. The four were taken towards the cages. All four of them screamed and suddenly it disappeared. Five angels standing in front of them replaced the image, two others stood to the side. It was the Guardians. The two standing to the side appeared to be stars. Katie and Arianna! The seven smiled and waved, disappearing.  
  
The four fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.  
  
The Guardians and Gennai had hurried into the room at the sound of screams. The Guardians had calmed their dreams and helped the high fevers lower. Cheribimon and Siriusmon had awoken with a start and refused to sleep after they saw what happened. Cheribimon took a spot between Kari and Julie, flapping her wings every so often to keep her aloft and keeping a set of eyes on each of the girls. Siriusmon paced between T.K. and Jenny's beds, flicking his tail, scattering sparkles that looked like the smallest parts of stars.  
  
In another room of the house, the Guardians were holding a council with Gennai.  
  
"This is horrible." Adrienne said shortly. "I don't see why we have to let them be put up to this. They have been through so much. I feel like a betrayer, letting this go on."  
  
"I agree." Nikki said. "But they are doing well. They are strong."  
  
"I must say that this is going a little too far." Renee said quietly, though her voice was challenging. "We should stop it."  
  
"There are tests." Brittany said firmly, eyes narrowing. "They do not fight the fact that they must go through them no matter what."  
  
"When we took up our positions as the Guardians, we agreed not to intervene at all with things like this." Emily snapped, siding with Brittany.  
  
"Will you stop arguing?" Gennai said loudly and sternly. "You are acting like children, like the Digi Destined themselves once acted. You aren't supposed to fight." The Guardians were positioned apart from each other, glaring.  
  
"You must understand that the Digi Destined have survived many ordeals. Renee, you yourself told them that often the reward for accomplishing a difficult quest is to accomplish a harder one. I, for one, do not totally agree with putting the Digi Destined up to these things, but they must go through them." Gennai went on firmly. He was making it clear that he would not be siding with any of them. "The four children will be fine and they will find out how to save their partners."  
  
The Guardians once stood together as the best of friends, but now they appeared divided up. The loss of Katie probably had a lot to do with it, making them edgy and easily argumentative.  
  
Renee stood angrily.  
  
"Fine. You can help them on your own." She said, storming out. The strangest thing happened. As she said those words and the other Guardians stood apart, their wings seemed to fade and turn a slightly gray color. One by one they left, departing for the first time in history. The Guardians were no more.  
  
  
  
Slowly, Kari opened her eyes. She felt as if someone had dropped a dead weight on her legs and head. She heard angry voices and saw five people with grayish wings storm by her room, one at a time.  
  
It all came back to her and she lay back with a groan at her head throbbing. She saw Cheribimon out of the corner of her eye, coming closer.  
  
"You're awake." She said softly. Kari nodded, immediately wishing she hadn't at the new wave of nausea.  
  
"What happened to the Guardians?" Kari finally asked.  
  
"Later." Cheribimon said pressingly. "You just came out of shock at the loss of blood. You have broken bones. You need to relax."  
  
"What?" Kari said, trying to sit up. Cheribimon used her telepathic power to stop her. "Shock? Broken bones? How?"  
  
"Later." Cheribimon repeated. "Some friends are on their way. They will help us later. Meanwhile we are safe at Gennai's lake home." Muffled thunder from above the lake crashed. Rain could be heard hitting the lake's surface.  
  
Kari laid back and thought. She tried to show Cheribimon she was relaxing while doing it. Cheribimon laughed quietly at her attempt.  
  
There was the sound of several coughs and all three of the others woke up. Siriusmon and Cheribimon took care of them as Kari watched. She saw that all of them, including her, had casts. Jenny and Julie gingerly rolled onto their backs. Kari saw that there were stitches and bandages there, and she wondered what had happened to them. Neither she nor the other three remembered anything after their partners had begun attacking them.  
  
"Now that we're all awake," Kari said, "Tell us what happened." Before Cheribimon or Siriusmon could explain, Gennai walked in.  
  
"Good to see that you're up." Gennai said. "The other Digi Destined newer partners came to help you. They are waiting outside this home, though out of the rain."  
  
"Will you tell us what happened?" T.K. asked. Gennai nodded and motioned to Siriusmon and Cheribimon.  
  
"Your partners attacked you. Kari, you went into shock from arrow wounds. T.K., you went into shock from sword wounds. Jenny, you had many razor-sharp feather and frozen fire wounds. The feathers damaged your left lung greatly, so Renee did some surgery. Julie, yours were claw and teeth wounds, which damaged your right lung. Renee also did some surgery there." Siriusmon said.  
  
"What happened to the Guardians?" Kari questioned. "I heard them fighting and they stormed out past the door. Their wings were…gray."  
  
"I know." Gennai said quietly. "They are no longer the Guardians. They have split up and lost their rainbow colors. They will soon lose their wings and possibly their powers if this continues."  
  
"What were they fighting over?" Julie asked.  
  
"You."  
  
"What?" They all asked.  
  
"They all thought different things about letting you go through certain things and other small things along that line." He said sadly.  
  
"I guess first we have to defeat Rahomor, right?" Jenny asked.  
  
"Yes. But it won't be easy." Gennai said.  
  
"I have the strangest feeling," Kari began, "that our gems have a lot to do with it."  
  
"You are right.' Gennai said. "They contain many secrets and have many abilities. They allow your newer partners to Digivolve and they protect you in a way. If you hadn't had the gems you probably would all have died immediately from the wounds you had."  
  
"So how do we use them to free our partners?" T.K. asked.  
  
"I will only give you one clue, and only give it to you before you leave. You can rest for a while longer." Gennai said.  
  
"But we should go. With the help of our partners we can make the trip." Jenny said, despite her pain. To prove she was ready and willing to do anything to free her partners, she swung her legs over the side of the bed managed to get herself up, despite her broken arms.  
  
At that, Julie smiled and grabbed her crutches leaning on her bed and got to her feet.  
  
"I'm with you." Julie said. Kari and T.K. exchanged a look and got themselves up. Cheribimon placed herself beside Kari, Siriusmon beside T.K. Two more Digimon entered the room, Wingunimon and Bronclovemon. Wingunimon positioned herself beside Julie, Bronclovemon beside Jenny.  
  
"We'll help you right now." Wingunimon and Bronclovemon said together.  
  
"I suppose you could go." Gennai said doubtfully. But one look at the kids made him laugh and nod. "Go on, then. And here is my clue for you: You must unlock a new level of Digivolving, and not necessarily in Digimon."  
  
They left, and outside they found the other partners. The kids got onto their partner's backs and they set off.  
  
  
  
"Again." Rahomor said with a sigh. "Little pests."  
  
"My Lord?" Leoparamon inquired.  
  
"No, we shall wait here for them."  
  
Don't come, you guys! The other Digi Destined thought hopelessly in their cages.  
  
  
  
They moved throughout the whole day at a good pace. Though it usually seemed to be bright and sunny in the Digital World with the occasional rain, it had been cloudy and sprinkling since the once-Guardians had left Gennai's. The Digimon traveled slowly throughout the night slowly, the gems giving them the power to not need much sleep or food. Though they didn't know it, this had a lot to do with the upcoming use of the gems.  
  
They all stopped in the morning to get a bite to eat and then set out. By afternoon, Rahomor's fortress was in sight.  
  
"We need a plan of attack." T.K. said.  
  
"May I propose something?" Martialmon asked. They nodded.  
  
"We should sneak in and attack once inside." He said calmly. Everyone agreed. They explored and found a hidden entrance. They slipped inside and managed to avoid guards and they started to slip around a corner when Martialmon, who had been in front, pressed them back. He made some motions not to talk.  
  
"There." He said in the quietest voice possible. He made some more motions and they realized he was saying they should leap out and fight to free the Digimon and kids. The four children should stay behind the fighting and try to figure out the gems, he motioned. He gave the signal and the Digimon leaped out. Some fought off guards while others leaped for the cages. But the original Digimon fought back. They were more powerful.  
  
"Oh no…" Kari said, holding her crutch with her unbroken arm. Julie and Jenny were arguing about what they should do and Julie stumbled over her crutches and into view. Unfortunately, that caught the attention of their partners.  
  
"There they are." Biriamon said with a sneer. She and the other three partners of the kids came forward towards them.  
  
"You can't do this." T.K. shouted, stumbling backwards and away. But the Digimon kept coming.  
  
Not this… T.K. thought.  
  
It can't be… Kari thought.  
  
Why our partners? Julie thought.  
  
I will never give up! Jenny thought angrily.  
  
All of a sudden, their gems and Crests began to glow. They themselves began to glow! The Digimon shielded themselves from the light and the battle stopped as everyone watched.  
  
"Takeru Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Hope!" Now T.K. was different. He was covered in armor and two wings that looked like Magnaangemon and Celestimon's sprang from his shoulders. A row varied swords hung at his waist. On the chest of his armor were the symbols of clashing swords and the Crest of Hope.  
  
"Hikari Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Light!" Kari was covered in light armor herself and two wings that looked like Angewomon and Celestiamon's spread from her shoulders. A bow hung on her shoulder and a large quiver with sections of different arrows hung on her back. On the chest of her armor were the symbols of an arrow being released from a bow and the Crest of Light.  
  
"Jennifer Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Trust!" Jenny had a long silver tunic that touched the ground. Her hair appeared to be like fire and icicles. She had the wings of Sleriamon. She held a variety of feathers in a pouch at her side. On the chest of her tunic were the symbols of a great bird and the Crest of Trust.  
  
"Juliana Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Peace!" Julie was a little strange. She had a tunic on that was a plain gold color. But her legs were those of Sabeleoparamon. She also had the wings of Leoparamon. At her side were several small weapons like boomerangs and slings. On the chest of her tunic were the symbols of a cheetah or leopard running full out, and the Crest of Peace.  
  
"Whoa!" Tai said.  
  
"Man, can we do that?" Matt asked, amazed.  
  
Silently, the four kids surveyed them. Their broken bones were gone.  
  
"What are you waiting for?" Rahomor screamed. "Get them!" The battle began. T.K. drew a double-edged sword with one side that pierced the soul and the other that healed any wound. Kari drew out an arrow that was tipped with something that changed anything back to what it used to be. Jenny drew the same kinds of feathers, Julie the same kinds of weapons and they went into battle. They went for their partners first.  
  
T.K. brought his sword down on his partner, hitting him with the healing side. Instantly the angel dropped to the ground, and Rahomor lost his control over him.  
  
Kari strung her bow and let loose the healing arrow at her own partner. Immediately she dropped, free.  
  
Jenny bore down on Biriamon. She flung feathers at Biriamon, finally hitting the bird-like Digimon, who dropped to the ground as well, free.  
  
Julie launched soft rocks like lava but healing at her leopard-like friend, freeing her.  
  
The four then went to the cages, freeing the others.  
  
"Can we do that with the gems?" Sora asked. Kari nodded and suddenly the other kids' gems began to glow and they began their own transformation.  
  
"Tai Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Courage!" Tai had earned the symbol of Fire. He had the wings of Wargreymon as well as the horns of his other partner.  
  
"Matt Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Friendship!" Matt now had the symbol of a wolf howling. He had the mask of a wolf that he could give expressions like his real face like Metalgarurumon. He had a bow staff like Martialmon as well.  
  
"Joe Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Reliability!" Joe, of course, had the symbol of water/waves. He had Aquaclovemon's wings and two cannon-like things that could shoot out water.  
  
"Izzy Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Knowledge!" Izzy had the symbol of a lightening bolt. He had the wings of Golddragonmon that held electricity.  
  
"Sora Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Love!" Sora had the symbol of hearts. She had a much smaller version of Garudamon's wings. Around her neck hung a vial that seemed to contain heart-shaped objects.  
  
"Mimi Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Sincerity!" Mimi had the symbol of a flower and the wings of Lillymon and Violetmon. She also held a flower as a weapon.  
  
"Cool." Tai said, looking at himself.  
  
"Let's go." T.K. said and the ten transformed children leaped into the battle. Once they had freed their partners they turned to deal with Rahomor, but he had run away again. The newer partners collapsed, panting. The kids themselves sheathed swords and other weapons and dropped to the ground, glowing as they turned back into their normal selves. T.K., Kari, Jenny, and Julie were all healed.  
  
The kids went to their partners who had been captured and they were silent. Their partners seemed to be in silence out of embarrassment and humiliation. The tension broke as they felt a calming presence.  
  
"Be at peace, my friends." Said a voice. "You will go to the Pleasant Lake to the south of this place. You will find what to do there. We will see you again." The voice drifted away, but a sense of the presence remained.  
  
Silently, the Digi Destined sat with their partners and shared the pain, comforting as well.  
  
Driven out were the Spirits of Evil.  
  
  
  
1 The End of Spirits of Evil 


	5. Fallen Angels

Fallen Angels  
  
Book V of the Guardian Angel Sequence  
  
Prologue  
  
The Digi Destined have accomplished another amazing task. T.K., Kari, Jenny, and Julie had their partners taken away along with their other friends and partners. The four unlocked the key of their gems to Digivolving themselves.  
  
But something else happened. The once-Guardians had an argument that caused them to split up, on five different sides. Now they will not speak or interact with one another, and war is at risk.  
  
Now, the Digi Destined must find out what to do next with the one clue of a simple voice. They only know that the awakening of the twins of Gemini may be close at hand…  
  
  
  
Terror ripped through them as the ten of them ran. The ten Digi Destined ran from their own partners, who pursued them with only evil thoughts. In their dream state, they could barely run, while their partners seemed to have unmatchable speeds. At the same time, all the kids fell. The Digimon towered above them, ready to strike. Several evil laughs were heard and they could see the figures of all the evil Digimon they had defeated laughing at them. And suddenly a brilliant light ripped through the darkness and terror and…  
  
Kari woke up, sweating and pale, skin clammy. She barely held back a scream as the dream replayed itself over and over in her memory. She looked at the others who were sleeping peacefully. Silently she slipped under Angewomon's protective arm and slipped out to the balcony of the fortress. A cool night wind blew by, tossing her hair about.  
  
"Why is this happening to me?" She whispered to no one. She recalled a long time ago when they had to answer Riddlemon's riddle to find Katie. The night before she had had a dream that told her of what was to come. Now she was having these other dreams when no one else was.  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the dream where she had foreseen the horrified and sad expression of Angewomon, which matched her partner's face when Kari freed her.  
  
"You are special, little one." Said the soft voice that they had heard the day before. "In many ways, yes, indeed."  
  
"But why me? There are the other Digi Destined." Kari asked. But there was no answer.  
  
"Who are you talking to?" Asked a voice. Kari turned, startled. It was T.K. She would have expected him to look exhausted, but he looked alert and awake. A change had gone through them when they had Gem-evolved themselves.  
  
"Oh, just having dreams. I woke up and came to get some fresh air." Kari said, half-lying.  
  
"You're pale." T.K. clarified. "Are you sick?"  
  
"No." Kari suddenly felt a wave of grief and explained out what she was worried about and what was going on.  
  
Though they didn't see it, their two angel partners had woken and were watching them silently from the shadows.  
  
"So that's it." T.K. said softly. Kari nodded, looking away as tears pricked her eyes. T.K. felt compassion for her and instinctively reached out to touch her shoulder. After a moment he pulled his hand away, afraid he might have embarrassed her.  
  
"I don't know what's wrong with me or why I get these dreams. There are others who are like me. I'm different, though." Kari said quietly.  
  
"You are only a little different from the rest of us." T.K. said. "You came here after us and seemed to be more powerful in strange ways. Even your partner is somehow a little more powerful than ours."  
  
"You are right." Kari admitted. "But my dreams are strange, like they tell the future." T.K. nodded.  
  
"That can happen." He said.  
  
"Well I guess I should go back to sleep."  
  
"Yeah, me too."  
  
"Then again, I think I am going to stay up a little longer out here to think. Maybe I can clear my head."  
  
"Alright. I'm going to go back to sleep." T.K. slipped into the room, not noticing that he and Kari's partners were in different spots than before, apparently asleep.  
  
Kari sighed, searching the night sky. She picked out Gemini, who seemed to wink at her reassuringly.  
  
"Why am I different?" She asked no one. A slightly stronger night wind than before picked up and whirled around her, as if it had a purpose.  
  
"There are reasons." Said the voice. "Watch. Listen, now."  
  
A mist formed in front of Kari and in the middle it cleared. Kari saw the castle that was once Rahomor's. The view slowly moved away, showing forests dying and lakes drying up. All of the mountains were collapsing bit by bit.  
  
On top of the Girl of the Mountain's home, the Girl was fleeing, her home being destroyed.  
  
The Titans were escaping from their own homes and Kari saw the mermaid swimming desperately for some form of water. Norian was in danger because she hadn't woken to flee. The vision showed her still resting on the ocean floor.  
  
Their newer partners fled their mountain homes in a panic and gathered together to find a shelter.  
  
All of them seemed to be slowly moving in the same general direction – towards a place a couple of miles south of the Digi Destined current location. Kari saw the vision slowly move over a destroyed forest near their current location. She gasped and saw that she and the others were standing there, barely protecting themselves from attacks of several Digimon. Kari watched, horrified as their Digimon collapsed, failing to protect them. Kari stepped back as the vision faded.  
  
"But what do we do?" Kari whispered.  
  
"Heed the warning at the end. Only you can avert the future as it stands." The voice disappeared.  
  
Kari replayed it in her head. Only she could stop the rest of them from being annihilated.  
  
The "responsibility" overwhelmed her. Thoughts rushed through her head.  
  
The dreams.  
  
She was special of all the others.  
  
Their fleeing friends.  
  
Only she could save her friends.  
  
The thoughts whirled through her head and she felt incredibly dizzy. She felt light-headed and nauseous. She collapsed in a faint. Angewomon managed to catch her a moment before Kari hit the ground.  
  
The dream. The vision. But this time she saw the place where their friends were fleeing. It was a gate. Beyond was not visible. Their friends were there, doing nothing as if they were waiting. Kari's dream shifted and she saw the once-Guardians really fighting. They were throwing each of their best techniques at each other.  
  
So that's why everything is being destroyed. The Guardians fighting is upsetting nature and causing disaster.  
  
The dream slowly faded…  
  
"Kari, wake up!" Urged a voice. Kari blinked open her eyes heavily. It was still night, but dawn was not far. Angewomon was holding her.  
  
"Ugh…how long have I been out?" Kari murmured.  
  
"An hour or less."  
  
Again, her dreams and what had happened rushed back at her. She tried to hide her eyes as tears filled her eyes, but her partner saw.  
  
"What is wrong, Kari?"  
  
Kari explained out everything that had happened. Everything. Her partner listened to everything, never interrupting, never reprimanding.  
  
"There are a couple of things I need to do." Kari said, wiping her tears. "Will you take me and help me do them? I am not asking or commanding you to. I'm asking you if you will." Angewomon thought a moment, and then she nodded.  
  
"What do you have to do?"  
  
"I want to wake up Norian: she is in danger. That means I have to find the Girl of the Mountain. I have to ask the Girl some questions anyway. I have some other things I have to do to, but after I ask her I will. Can you take me?"  
  
"Yes. When?"  
  
"Now. I don't want to get Tai and the others involved in this."  
  
"We'll come." A voice offered. Kari turned. T.K. and Magnaangemon were standing there. Kari thought a moment, and then she nodded. She explained out to them an outline of what she wanted to do.  
  
They were ready to leave almost immediately. Kari wrote out a note to Tai and the others and left it where she had been sleeping. They left quickly and flew towards the Girl of the Mountain's home.  
  
  
  
A couple of hours after they had left, the others woke up.  
  
"Where's Kari?" Tai asked worriedly, jumping up.  
  
"T.K.'s gone." Matt said, looking around. Everyone got up and looked around. It was Mimi who finally found the note. Tai grabbed it from her and read it.  
  
"'Tai - T.K. and I went to go talk with the Girl of the Mountain and finish some other business. Don't worry; we'll be fine. If you go anywhere, you will eventually find us at a gate just south of where the fortress is. If you head directly south, you should find it. If we don't find you here when we come back, we'll see you there.'"  
  
"Great." Tai said, crumpling the note.  
  
"They have their partners with them, Tai, so they'll be fine." Sora said.  
  
"I'm worried about them, but T.K. has shown me he can take care of himself. Especially with Magnaangemon around, he'll be fine." Matt said. He was clearly worried, but obviously not in a panic like Tai.  
  
Tai continued pacing for a moment, and then he stopped, nodding.  
  
"We should go down to this gate sometime today or tomorrow."  
  
  
  
"Niera! Girl of the Mountain!"  
  
The four of them were at the Girl's (Niera's) Mountain home. It was like a ruin. The rocks had collapsed and there was no sign of the Girl.  
  
"No luck." T.K. said.  
  
"We have to find her." Kari persisted.  
  
"Me?" Asked a tired and weary voice. They turned. It was the Girl of the Mountain. Her clothes were torn a little and she looked weary.  
  
"What happened to you?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Evil forces came and destroyed my home. They stole my instrument and more." The Girl said.  
  
"Oh, no." Kari said.  
  
"Tell me what you needed of me."  
  
"I had some questions."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"The Guardians are fighting. I know that forests are beginning to die, lakes beginning to dry up, and the mountains are crumbling. I had a vision where you, the Titans, and our new partners all had to leave your homes. Norian hasn't woken up and she is in danger."  
  
The Girl of the Mountain gave Kari a long look, marveling at her ability to gain this knowledge.  
  
"Not the work of the Guardians, it isn't. Must be some help from the twins of Gemini." The Girl muttered to herself. "We are fleeing. I don't know what I can do about Norian. I know she is-" Abruptly she was cut off by a screech. A falcon landed on one of the destroyed rocks. The falcon lifted its talon, showing a rolled up paper.  
  
"I bear news for the Girl of the Mountain from the Digimon mountain dwellers." The falcon said in a rough voice. It dropped the scroll into the Girl's waiting hands and took off. The Girl opened the scroll. She read it and a look of horror came to her face.  
  
"Read it." Kari said.  
  
"'Dear Niera, I trust you can bring this message to the Digi Destined. Our mountain homes are collapsing. We gathered to flee, but realized that two were not with us. Cheribimon and Siriusmon are trapped in different places in different ways. Please contact the Digi Destined and tell them. They can help. Please hurry, the mountains could be collapsing on them at any moment! –Martialmon'"  
  
"I can't –" T.K. started but he was cut off by a howl. They all looked around, confused. A small, ragged looking black wolf limped up the hill, a few other wolves trailing behind him.  
  
"Niera," The small black one gasped. "The Guardians have engaged in an all-out war! You are the only one that can help."  
  
The Girl, Niera, lifted the black wolf into her arms so he could tell her more.  
  
"This is impossible." Kari said. "It's like the world is going to end."  
  
"We have to make a plan." T.K. said. "All this is going on and we don't have much time to do it all before the whole Digital World collapses.  
  
"First we have to get to our newer partners at the mountains. Then we go help Norian, and then we go to that gate. Unless something else turns up." Everyone agreed.  
  
"Niera!" Kari called. "We are going to help the Titans and our partners. We'll meet you at the gate!" Niera nodded and waved them on.  
  
The angels lifted their partners and they took off east for the mountains.  
  
When they arrived where their newer partners had gathered, they all looked weary.  
  
"We came to help. The others couldn't come." Kari told them.  
  
"Cheribimon is trapped on her mountain home, as is Siriusmon." Martialmon told them. T.K. turned to the other three.  
  
"How about Magnaangemon and I go look for Siriusmon, and Kari, you and Angewomon go look for Cheribimon? We can cover more ground." T.K. said.  
  
"Right." Kari agreed. "After we're done, let's meet back here."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
  
  
The Titan of Fire touched down in the clearing in front of the other two expectant Titans.  
  
"I saw the two younger ones headed towards the mountains. The others are headed to the gate." Van said wearily.  
  
"I have had no luck with Norian. Niera is needed." Aria said.  
  
"Someone stole her instrument." Rhian informed them.  
  
"But it sounds like the younger ones will head this way soon." Van said. "They will help us."  
  
  
  
"Celestial Arrow!"  
  
"No luck." Kari sighed as the arrow had little effect on wires.  
  
Cheribimon was trapped in a forest of wires. Kari and Angewomon heard her cries for help from the inside. The wires were like a filled-in dome, trapping Cheribimon.  
  
"Do you think you could Gem-evolve yourself into your DigiWarrior form?" Angewomon asked.  
  
"I'll try." Kari said. She drew a deep breath to calm down and grasped the gem at her neck.  
  
"Hikari Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Light!" Kari looked at her DigiWarrior self triumphantly. "I did it."  
  
Kari searched through her quiver full of arrows, searching for a certain kind. As if reading her mind, the quiver held a large bundle of razor sharp arrows, cutting through anything to serve a good purpose.  
  
"Careful. Don't touch the tip on these." Kari said, carefully handing several of the arrows to her partner. Together, they carved a narrow path through the wires, replacing old arrows with new ones as they went. When they were nearing the center, they saw flashes of white that were Cheribimon's wings. When they could fully see Cheribimon, they could see that she was cut in many places and hurt. Angewomon lifted her out instead of making her fly.  
  
Once Cheribimon was out, she surrounded herself in a ball of psychic energy. Slowly but surely, her wounds healed and her broken wings snapped themselves back into position.  
  
They set off to where the others were, happy for at least one thing having been accomplished.  
  
  
  
"Takeru Gem-evolve to…DigiWarrior of Hope!" Swords flashed as T.K. shifted them. "Much better." He commented.  
  
T.K. and Magnaangemon plunged their swords through many different, strange rocks that had caved in on Siriusmon's home.  
  
After a lot of dust and wrists well worn, the two finally hacked away the last of the rocks. Siriusmon was lying motionless on the floor. He had clearly been there a much longer time than Cheribimon had been trapped. T.K. dropped to the stone floor beside him and listened for heartbeat and breath. Siriusmon's heart was weakly beating and his breath was shallow.  
  
Magnaangemon knelt down beside the wolf-like Digimon. Gently he opened the wolf's jaws.  
  
"As I thought. Siriusmon is dying of thirst." The angel said. Desperately, T.K. went through his swords, having a strange hope of finding one that sprayed water. To his surprise, he found one. Showing it to his partner, he sprayed a stream of water down Siriusmon's throat. The wolf- like Digimon remained motionless, but suddenly gulped down the water. Siriusmon slowly came to, blinking.  
  
"Don't move around yet, friend." T.K. said. "We're going to give you some more water. Open." Siriusmon eagerly opened his mouth and T.K. sprayed some water into it. Siriusmon swallowed and T.K. repeated the process several times until Siriusmon could sit up.  
  
"Thank you." Siriusmon said, his voice hoarse. The two others nodded. At a steady pace, they set off to where they would meet Kari and her partners.  
  
  
  
"Alright, so it's already noon and they haven't turned up." Tai said sounding annoyed.  
  
"They have a lot to do." Sora replied. "Why don't we go down to this gate they mentioned and see if we can help out there."  
  
  
  
"There you are." Kari said as T.K. and his partners came up the hill.  
  
"Sorry, we had to go at a slow pace." T.K. said.  
  
"The other Digimon took off for the gate. We have to keep going." Kari said.  
  
"You guys up to it?" T.K. asked, turning back to their friends. They nodded and they took off, moving at a quicker pace towards the place where they would find the Titans.  
  
  
  
"It is taking too long!" Rhian said, rearing and striking the air with her fore- hooves, landing with a crash. "We need to try to get the instrument ourselves."  
  
"We can't. And it is quite possible they can wake Norian without it." Van said, though he shifted and spread his wings in great distress.  
  
"There." Aria said, pointing.  
  
"What?" Rhian said.  
  
"They're coming." Van said, taking flight and stretching his neck to the fullest.  
  
  
  
"There's Van." T.K. called. They were flying above tree level. The dragon was flying, waiting for them a quarter-mile away. In a few minutes they reached him and touched down. Rhian was impatient and nervous, rearing constantly. Aria floated, arms folded, hair and tail waving to the rhythm of the waves. Van was emotionless, only waiting.  
  
"We can't wake Norian ourselves." Aria said. "I tried to wake her, but she didn't stir."  
  
"Maybe we can." T.K. said.  
  
"How?" Kari said. "Remember what happened last time we were in that water?"  
  
"It's different. I could take you down there." Aria said. Kari and T.K. looked at each other, silently agreeing. They turned to their partners, who reluctantly agreed.  
  
Aria led them down the cliff face and to the water edge. She handed them each a small device.  
  
"Breathe through this, and only this. It also protects your body from the freeze of the water." Aria instructed. She dived into the water, followed by T.K. and Kari. They moved swiftly. Aria swam to the ocean floor and into a cave. She stopped and turned and pressed a rock beside the entrance. The water flushed out and a wall closed in front of the water. Aria led them through the wet, slimy cave. At the back, the water griffin was sleeping deeply.  
  
They walked up to her. Kari laid a hand on Norian's forehead. She didn't stir.  
  
"Nothing known will wake her but Niera's song." Aria said. They stood in silence a moment. Suddenly, T.K. walked up to the back of the cave. He skirted Norian and pressed his hand against the strange, dry wall. It slipped back. They all gasped. T.K. walked in and suddenly torches flared. Kari followed him in, but Aria stayed out, knowing this was not a matter she was involved in.  
  
As they walked father down a torch-lit hallway, they noticed that the walls were dry and looked as if they were made of crystal. The hallway opened into a small dome. Firelight bounced off the crystal walls.  
  
"Look." Kari whispered. Along the walls were pictures. Young girls. They were grouped according to the girl, and underneath them were different objects, such as a sword, stone, jewel, or bow and quiver.  
  
"It's the Guardians throughout their lives." T.K. gasped. Along another wall were group pictures. Beneath each group of pictures there was a great chest with a key turned in the lock, each a different color.  
  
"Oh, look there." Kari said, pointing to the opposite wall. There were pictures of…them. The Digi Destined. They were also grouped. Each group had the kid and then his or her Digimon in each of his or her stages.  
  
"It must be the Guardian's gallery and keepsake room." T.K. said.  
  
"In that you are right." Said an old, weary voice. They jumped and turned. A man with a long white beard sat on a cushion-chair in the back of the room. He held a staff in his hand and a falcon perched on his shoulder. He stood.  
  
"I am Merlin, mentor an advisor to King Arthur." He said. "You must be Takeru and Hikari." The two kids nodded, wary.  
  
"You know what's happening in this world, don't you." Kari said. "Why don't you help?"  
  
"I came to help you." Merlin drew out two strange instruments. One looked like a harp, the other like a horn.  
  
"You will use these to wake the sleeping Twins." Merlin said. "They will be at the end of the Gate's course."  
  
"Us?" Kari asked. Merlin nodded.  
  
"Do you know where Niera's instrument is?" T.K. asked. Merlin cocked his head. Niera appeared in a flash of light. In her hand she held her instrument.  
  
"A stroke of luck and friends help." She said. Her clothing was mended. She smiled. "Or should I say, fate." She exited swiftly and they heard her play the song. Norian woke, trotting back into the room.  
  
"Now what?" Kari asked. Merlin snapped his fingers. Their partners appeared and Niera and Norian disappeared. Merlin closed his eyes briefly and then disappeared himself.  
  
Suddenly alone in this strange cavern, the four exchanged a look.  
  
"Strange." T.K. said.  
  
"Look." Kari said, pointing. A large chest below Katie and Arianna's pictures was glowing. They surged forward and struggled to lift the lid. Inside were two necklaces with a strange emblem on a charm hanging off of each. An opened scroll lay beside them.  
  
"Read it." Kari pressed. T.K. picked it up and slowly read the writing out loud:  
  
"To those who seek to awaken;  
  
Let these precious gems guide the way.  
  
Through the light and dark of the Gate's way.  
  
Guiding only, beware! Seek protection alone.  
  
Bearers be led through the twist and turned pathway,  
  
Awaken then musically at the Pleasant Lake.  
  
Friends and friends of shall not yet come,  
  
But thou must seek, unfaltering!"  
  
Before anyone could say anything, Cheribimon pulled him or her in and they disappeared. Suddenly they reappeared in the midst of voices.  
  
"There they are." A voice called. As they righted themselves they looked around. They were at the Gate mentioned so often. The Titans were there, Niera standing beside them. Their other partners stood with the others and they saw Tai, Matt, and their other friends, who greeted them gladly.  
  
After many greetings they quieted. Niera stepped forward.  
  
"I do not know what lies along the path to find the Twins, and I would be a fool to try to predict what does. What I know is that T.K and Kari must go through first...alone. Once they make it safely through, a path will open for us, and those that will gather to see the Awakening." The unspoken "if" in Niera's voice was disguised. Obviously there was danger in the path that has to be taken.  
  
The two kids exchanged a look.  
  
"Well, let's go then." Kari said softly. They turned and waved to their friends and reluctant partners.  
  
"Be careful!" They called.  
  
Niera beckoned the two forward in front of the Gate.  
  
"Listen." She said, leaning in so only T.K. and Kari would hear. "There are ordeals along the path that may not be what they seem at first. Be on your guard always." She reached into a pocket and pulled out the two chains that they had found in the under-sea cavern. "Put these on the moment the Gate swings shut behind you. They are the only things that light the way and guide you. You will be tempted to turn from the path they indicate, but do not waver from it, or you will fail."  
  
Niera straightened and passed them the chains with the emblems. She backed away and the two faced the Gate. It seemed to quiver, and then it swung open with a chiming sound. They exchanged a look and entered. They placed the chains over their heads just as the Gate swung shut.  
  
  
  
T.K. and Kari seemed to disappear into blackness, as the Gate swung shut.  
  
"How long will it be?" Norian asked, tail twitching nervously.  
  
"I do not know." Niera said softly. "We can only hope that they will be all right."  
  
  
  
A light came from the emblems that the two children carried around their necks, guiding the way.  
  
"T.K.," Kari said softly, "I'm…scared…" She whispered hesitantly.  
  
"So am I." He replied. "But it will be all right." Almost unconsciously they grasped hands out of fear. "We have to keep calm."  
  
They continued walking through the darkness, with only the emblems as their guide. They came to a fork in the path. Carved into the rock, beside an arrow pointing to the right, there was the symbol of an arrow being released from a bow. Beside that there was another symbol beside an arrow pointing to the left of two swords clashing.  
  
"Those are out DigiWarrior symbols." Kari said. They each reached out to touch their own symbol. As their fingers brushed the carved rock, they found themselves as their DigiWarrior selves.  
  
"I guess this is where we split up." T.K. said.  
  
"Yeah. I guess I'll see you at the end. Good luck." Kari said.  
  
"You too." T.K. replied. They split off and went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
"Time…for the healing…soon…" A whisper floated on the breeze at the Pleasant Lake, stirring the flowers that ringed the Gate.  
  
"Will they make it?"  
  
T.K. headed to the left, feeling forlorn and lonely. He might have more strength as his DigiWarrior self, but he still felt the cold and loneliness. After several minutes of walking through a cold darkness, he crossed over a threshold. As soon as he had stepped over it purple flames sprang up, blocking a return. In front of him was a table with some bottles and beyond that was another doorway. He started toward the door and suddenly fiery red flames sprang up in front of the door. He turned to the table, curious to see if it would tell him the way out.  
  
There was a rolled up piece of paper lying on the table along with seven bottles. T.K. unrolled the paper and read what it said:  
  
Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line,  
  
Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore,  
  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide,  
  
You will always find some on the nettle wine's left side;  
  
Second, different are those who stand at either end,  
  
But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;  
  
Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,  
  
Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;  
  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right,  
  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.  
  
"Great," T.K. muttered softly aloud. "Logic." It took him a while, but he figured it out. He took the bottle that would let him move onward. It tasted and felt like ice, but that got him through the fire and into another chamber.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, Kari had a short ways to walk before she got to her own challenge. She entered a chamber lit only by a few torchlights. There was a door at the end of the chamber that she quickly headed towards. Before she reached it there was a snarl. Instantly Kari drew her bow and notched an arrow in the string. Two almond eyes were glaring at her from the shadows near the door. The creature stepped into the light and Kari drew a sharp breath. A sphinx was there, blocking her progress.  
  
"May I…get by?" Kari asked tentatively.  
  
"No," answered the deep, hoarse voice. "Not unless you answer my riddle correctly."  
  
"Tell me your riddle, please," Kari said. The sphinx paused as if to think.  
  
"Listen carefully:  
  
First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
  
Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.  
  
Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
  
The middle of middle and the end of end?  
  
And finally give me the sound often heard  
  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?" The sphinx ended with a swish of her tail.  
  
"Great, a riddle." Kari said. "Let me think it through.  
  
"First, a person who lives in disguise…hmmm…a robber? A sneak? A spy? Maybe. Next, the last thing to mend, middle of middle, end of end, well, that's not hard. It's 'd'. Last- 'er' works out. I don't say it myself but I've read plenty." Kari paused, thinking. "Stringing them together…well…robber-der? Sneak-der? Spy-der? Wait, spider! That's it."  
  
"Correct." The sphinx said. She prowled into the shadows, disappearing. Kari smiled, and then continued on.  
  
The next, and surprisingly, last ordeal T.K. and Kari faced was a lot alike. I won't tell you all that happened, only that mental abilities were put to the test. They both faced horrible memories as if they were living them over again. And they appeared to live through things that only existed in their own nightmares.  
  
When it was over and they were both still all right, though shaken, they appeared beside each other as their normal selves. They were in a peaceful place. A golden arch above the shimmering lake spelled out words in a different language. They meant: Pleasant Lake, Sleepers Wake. T.K. and Kari glanced at each other with looks of total surprise.  
  
"We did it!" T.K. said, happy as ever. Kari glanced over her shoulder at where the tunnel should have been, but a Gate was there. It was shimmering, impossible to see through.  
  
"We have to let the others in." Kari said. They approached the Gate. They reached out to touch it and it suddenly swung open.  
  
The others were waiting anxiously.  
  
"Something must have gone wrong." Matt said. "I would think they would be out by now.  
  
"The ordeals will not be easy in the least." Van said. "I have heard enough about this place to know it for a fact."  
  
"What sort of ordeals?" Sora asked.  
  
"There will be only two." Van said, swinging his head lower. "They face them alone, and they are different, four ordeals in all, two each. The first one shall test simple logic and puzzle ability. When," The unspoken 'if' rang out, "They finish that ordeal, they move on to a mental ordeal. I will not tell you what happens. But when we see them, they are likely to be shaken from the second ordeal." He stopped, not wanting to sound any more ominous.  
  
Before anyone could reply, the Gate glowed and swung open. Kari and T.K., looking tired and shaken, were standing there. Everyone rushed through the Gate to greet them.  
  
After several happy greetings and questions, Niera walked over to the Lake. On the shore there was a chest marked with the emblem on the necklaces T.K. and Kari had to wear to get through the Gate, and also marked with the Crests of Light and Hope. She opened the Chest to find her instrument and the two Merlin had showed T.K. and Kari. She called them over and handed Kari the harp-like instrument, T.K. the strange horn-like instrument.  
  
"These will wake the Twins of Gemini, known as the Sleepers." Niera instructed.  
  
Everyone gathered around, separated by "group". The Digi Destined stood together, the Titans together, and a few more Digimon appeared and stood together.  
  
"I don't play." Kari said softly, holding the harp carefully. Niera began the song, that amazingly the other two seemed to know, and played careful, soft notes. Kari and T.K., unsure but willing to try, started playing themselves a few moments later.  
  
After some moments, a glow began over the Lake. Everyone was silent. The glow increased and two shadows could be made out. They trotted forward and seemed to break through a barrier. Two unicorns, one a brilliant silver color and the other ruby red cantered out, slowing and standing on shore. They turned their heads to the glow, horns flashing. Two figures walked forward and broke through the barrier. They stood on shore, familiar and kind, though long not seen. The three others played slowly ended the song.  
  
"I'm tired, even though I slept for years." One said, yawning. She stopped in mid-yawn and looked around. She closed her mouth and the other laughed with a sound of chiming bells.  
  
"Katie? Arianna?" Niera said, finally speaking.  
  
"It has been a while." Arianna said, nodding and grinning. "There are many more here than expected."  
  
After this it was a hustle of greetings and introductions. Katie and Arianna looked almost the exact same that they had when they had first defeated Lucarinia.  
  
"But where are the Guardians?" Katie asked, scanning the area again.  
  
"They are warring." Norian said. Katie turned to Arianna, looking pale, and whispered these two words:  
  
"Fallen angels…"  
  
The End of Fallen Angels 


End file.
